Hazel & Brown
by Nedow
Summary: -Finalizado- ¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?... ¿Conoces a Ginny? ¿Lo conoces a él? ¡Es el chico más guapo que ha visto en su vida! Se llama Clark, es un alien y no tiene ojos verdes ... Es crossover HP-Smallville
1. Lonely Souls

**_Nota: Este FF es toda una mezcla; surgió de una pequeña idea de esta descabellada mente (moi) y, está dedicado a todas las fans de Smallville (Si alguien no conoce esa serie, bueno, pues va a requerir un poco de esfuerzo el comprender al 100 por 100 toda la historia, más no es imposible)._**

**_Jamás he visto un FF con esta pareja (No, no tiene nada de Slash ni Yuri) así que quizá sea algo extraño. Pero he pensado que una innovación vendría bien ^_~ (Bueno, mejor ignoren lo último ¬¬) _**

**_Así que en conclusión...._**

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., tnx les presento mi FF XD._**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 1 : Lonely Souls (4:00) _**

"1"

--------------------______Flashback______-----------------------

- Bienvenida a su palacio, _mylady_- la mujer hizo una exagerada reverencia y se alejó, riendo a carcajadas, dejando a la otra chica sola.

Ésta sólo emitió un ligero suspiro mientras observaba con ojo crítico su "palacio", que no era más que una especie de casa-departamento situado en un lugar muy estratégico, supuso que para que no tuviese dificultades en llegar a su _trabajo._

Dejó la pequeña maleta que la había acompañado durante toda su travesía en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas por su nuevo hogar.

Lindos muebles, linda cocina, lindos cuartos... se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

¡Era cierto! pensó amargamente ¡Iba a tener todas las malditas cosas que necesitara!. Su estómago manifestó la necesidad de alimento, obligándola a hurgar en la cocina.

Bueno, también era cierto que habían puesto t-o-d-o a su disposición; pensó mientras devoraba una manzana. Había comida en la nevera, sartenes, vajilla, (hablando de la cocina); las habitaciones tenían las camas hechas, además de algunos cobertores; inclusive había un pequeño armario con escobas, trapeadores y un sin fin de utensilios de limpieza.

Tomó una naranja y la peló; eso era un cambio positivo, sin importar el costo. Porque después de tanto tiempo de estar cazando hasta el último centavo con tal de completar para poderse tomar un café en lugar del desayuno, era una bendición tener un hogar estable (de alquiler, pero estaba segura de que no lo iba a perder) con la nevera llena y una fuente digamos, estable, de recursos económicos.

Y volvía al centro de toda la problemática, es decir, su nuevo empleo.

¿Qué diría su madre si la viera en esos momentos? Seguramente se la llevaría arrastrando del cabello hasta Inglaterra, pensó con una risita.

¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Su padre?. El estómago se le contrajo y soltó la fruta, asqueada.

Respiró profundamente; tampoco era tan malo. No, estaba exagerando. Ni que se hubiese prostituido o algo así, sólo trabajaba en un bar; común y corriente... y además pagaba muy bien.

Y, como bonus, no iba a tener que preocuparse por ninguna necesidad material.

Decidido: eso valía la pena.

------------------_______Flashback's end______----------------------

La pelirroja se rió mientras abría la puerta de su casa; siempre se acordaba de eso. Y eso que ya tenía siglos viviendo ahí. Casi tanto tiempo como el que tenía trabajando en The Hell's Kitchen, sólo una semana de diferencia... y de eso ya hacía como 3 meses.

Bostezó, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Se puso el pijama y se acostó. Le había tocado cerrar esta vez, así que realmente necesitaba el descanso.

Definitivamente era sólo otro día en la vida de Virginia Weasley, pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Algunas horas más tarde, la pelirroja despertó, completamente renovada y lista para el nuevo día, aunque técnicamente éste había comenzado 14 horas antes, pero para ella era como si acabara de empezar.

Se levantó, cambió y, tras comer algo de pizza, salió a hacer la compra (N/A el mandado, de compras, a aprovisionarse, no sé cómo llamen a ir al supermercado), cosa que tenía su chiste ya que no era tan fácil conseguir un taxi o tomar el bus estando completamente cargada con las pesadas bolsas. 

El supermercado muggle era un lugar tan _interesante_, rió mentalmente por su sarcasmo. Aunque no se imaginaba alguna tienda mágica que le pudiera hacer competencia.

Eran universos completamente diferentes existiendo en el mismo lugar, por extraño que sonara. Pensó mientras deambulaba por el lugar, poniendo lo que necesitaba en el carrito. Lo pagó y, haciendo uno de esos esfuerzos sobrehumanos que se "tienen" que hacer a veces, comenzó el regreso a casa (cargando todo).

Era tarde, y no se veía ningún taxi. Tal vez podría tomar el tren subterráneo, pero para eso tenía que cruzar unas calles más; llegó al semáforo que estaba en la esquina y tuvo que esperar unos momentos; una motocicleta se detuvo frente a ella. Un chico pelinegro la conducía, pero no tenía el aspecto típico de los motociclistas de por ahí, llevaba la chaqueta negra de cuero, las gafas oscuras y todo, pero había algo en él que no encajaba.

- Hola preciosa- 'Ah, genial. Otro que se quiere hacer el listo' Se volteó dispuesta a darle su merecido, el tipo se había quitado las gafas 'Oh, por Merlín, qué ojos'. Tragó saliva. ¿De qué color eran? ¿Verdes, azules?.

- Hola- El chico sonrió. Virginia estuvo a punto de derretirse; tenía una de esas sonrisas que deberían venir con advertencia: "Letal para cualquier chica" (Y no dudaba que para algunos chicos también).

- ¿Te llevo?- Aceleró la moto; ella notó que tenía un anillo dorado con una piedra roja en la mano izquierda. Y estuvo tentada a aceptar, pero sus bolsas lo impidieron. Les lanzó una mirada contemplativa y luego lo miró a él. El chico pareció captar el punto- Oh, qué lástima- otra de esas sonrisas- Quizá la próxima vez-

Ella se lamió los labios- Quizá- le dedicó una sonrisa felina. El chico sonrió de medio lado.

- Bien, hasta entonces cariño- se puso las gafas de nuevo.

- Adiós, _cariño_- ella sonrió mientras el chico desaparecía en un arrancón.

Virginia se quedó parada ahí un buen rato, babeando (en sentido figurado) hasta que el maullar de un gato la sobresaltó. Era muy tarde; corrió hasta llegar al subterráneo, entro en él (con todo y cargamento) y se desparramó en un asiento.

Sólo tenía que pasar dos estaciones y se bajaría.... el vagón en el que estaba no alojaba a nadie más, así que se acomodó a sus anchas. 

Ya faltaba tan sólo una estación... ¡listo!. Tomó su cosas y se bajó (Bueno, sería subió ya que estaba bajo tierra, pero me entienden) a la calle. Corrió las últimas dos cuadras antes de llegar a su casa. Entró (rompiendo su propio récord de velocidad al abrir la puerta) botó las cosas dentro de la nevera; no se fueran a pudrir. Entró a su habitación, tenía 30 minutos para estar en el bar, y aún no se había duchado. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se bañó en 10 minutos. 

¡Demonios! ahora sólo le quedaban 20 minutos; se puso un top desmangado, con cuello de tortuga color terracota, una minifalda negra y botas del color del top. Se peinó, tomó su bolso negro, y salió apresuradamente de la casa, tenía 10 minutos para llegar.

Estaba buscando desesperadamente algún taxi cuando un auto color amarillo quémame-la-retina se detuvo a un costado suyo.

- ¿Problemas _mylady_?- Virginia reconoció la voz incluso antes de que se bajara la ventanilla, revelando a una exuberante rubia de ojos azules.

- Ah, Candy- susurró aliviada- Eres mi salvación- La rubia sonrió.

- Lo sé, vamos princesa, súbete. Nos espera el escenario- Virginia, antaño Ginny, no esperó más y se subió al auto.

- Ay Candy, muchas gracias- La rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, somos Hellmates, hay que apoyarnos- y aceleró, perdiéndose entre el tráfico.

La rubia condujo hasta que llegaron a una callejuela saturada de carros; se estacionó, en lo que parecía la única plaza libre del lugar.

- Es tarde, así que supongo que hasta aquí llegamos- le dijo a la pelirroja mientras tomaba su bolso, haciendo ésta lo mismo y ambas saliendo del auto.

- Sí- dijo Virginia- ven, tenemos que apurarnos.- Ambas corrieron por la acera de la calle hasta que llegaron a una puerta con un letrero que rezaba: "The Hell's Kitchen" con letras en color rojo. Candy empujó la puerta y entraron a lo que parecía un abarrotado bar.

El lugar era bastante amplio, cosa que no se apreciaba desde afuera. Constaba de dos niveles, en el más bajo estaba la barra, quedando aún así un gran espacio donde se aglutinaban las personas, y en el segundo nivel había varias mesas y sillas, dispuestas para que los grupitos se reunieran.

Una estruendosa música de rock resonaba por todo el recinto, había varias chicas tras la barra, atendiendo a los clientes. Candy (que vestía unos apretados jeans y una blusa rosa de tirantes) saltó tras la barra, seguida de Virginia.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si son Sweety y Redy- señaló una chica negra- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?-

- Oh, déjalas en paz Mo- contestó una de cabello castaño- ¿Tuvieron algún problema chicas?-

- No te preocupes Sam- contestó la rubia- Sólo se nos hizo tarde-

- ¿Lady Virginia, duquesa de Perfect llegando tarde?- replicó la negra- deben estar bromeando- 

- Moesha cariño- la dueña de aquella voz era una chica con aires hispanos- Ya entendimos tu punto; espero que te controles-

- No seas aguafiestas Lala- contestó la aludida- _mylady _sabe que la quiero- miró a la pelirroja- Pero enserio, ¿Qué te retrasó? Si vives para esta cocina- 

Virginia soltó una risita pícara. Todas la captaron de inmediato, lanzándole miradas muy elocuentes.

- ¿Quién era?-

- ¿Vale la pena?-

- ¿Está guapo?-

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?-

Todas preguntaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

- ¡Hellmates!- bramó una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello corto y rubio cenizo- Es hora de trabajar-

- Señora, sí, señora- corearon, haciendo un saludo militar. La mujer sacudió la cabeza y se alejó murmurando algo que sonaba a: ¡Niñas!.

- Parece que a Trish no lo dieron cafeína el día de hoy- Candy se paró en la barra, junto con Moesha, Lala y Sam. Virginia se quedó tras la barra, sirviendo. (N/A Sí, al más puro estilo Coyote Ugly).

Iba a ser otra interesante noche en La Cocina del Infierno. (The Hell's Kitchen) pensó mientras las demás Hellmates, como las llamaban comúnmente, se movían al ritmo de la música.

Ella casi siempre comenzaba en la barra, aunque, a final de cuentas acababa bailando con las demás. Servía y servía bebidas.

Tanta práctica la había convertido en toda una experta, ahora ya no derramaba ni una gota de alcohol; aunque eso a nadie le importara. Pensó mientras veía cómo Moesha bañaba a unos chicos en cerveza, literalmente, para que se enfriaran.

La chica le aventó la manguerilla de la cerveza en un descuidado movimiento. Virginia la atrapó, ya conocía esas costumbres.

Eran pasadas las doce cuando Lala bajó de la barra, bastante cansada.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Virginia preocupada.

- Ah sí, es sólo que me cansé. Ya sabes, con los exámenes, la tesis y La Cocina, no me queda mucho tiempo para dormir- la pelinegra sonrió.

- Ajá, supongo que no te queda mucho tiempo- murmuró Virginia, Lala estudiaba en la universidad; y trabajaba como Hellmate para poder pagarla, cuando menos. No que ella ni siquiera podía estudiar; porque jamás había ido a alguna escuela muggle. Y así no podía cursar una carrera- Tú quédate aquí- le dijo a la hispana- Yo me ocupo de ellos- le sonrió.

- Gracias Ninia- Virginia sonrió, sólo ella la llamaba así- pero sólo serán unos momentos; soy malísima sirviendo- dijo ella con una mueca. Virginia se rió mientras trepaba a la barra.

Ya arriba, notó que había mucha gente. Demasiada. Mo luchaba con un grupo de universitarios que estaban ebrios, aunque claro, todo disfrazado de una no-muy-sutil coquetería por parte de la afroamericana. Candy hacía lo mismo con otros tipos y Sam se empeñaba en infructuosos intentos de mantener la atención del resto de los clientes.

Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto.

- Vamos muñeca, tómate otro trago conmigo- escuchó a un tipo que le había estado invitando bebidas toda la noche.

- Lo siento cielo, pero no puedo. Tengo que trabajar- El aparato de sonido comenzó a tocar una canción, de las pocas, que se sabía. Se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó el micrófono del aparato, que estaba en un estante, lo conectó al equipo y lo prendió.

Un sonido metálico sorprendió a todos (N/A uno de esos sonidos desagradables que hacen los micrófonos cuando los acercas demasiado a las bocinas o viceversa); voltearon a verla.

Cuando menos ya no tenía la atención dispersa...

- Hola- dijo, aterrada por el gran público- ¿La están pasando bien?-

Todos la miraban como si estuviera loca, tragó saliva, miró a Lala y al aparato de música. La pelinegra dio un respingo y corrió hacia el susodicho aparato. Le movió y la canción comenzó de nuevo.

- Gracias- susurró a Lala. Comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Los asistentes (cerca de la barra casi siempre había puros hombres; las mujeres se iban a las mesas) se sintieron conformes y comenzaron a bailar también. Lala le pasó un vaso con licor. Le dio un fuerte trago; era tequila. Hizo un amago de sonrisa y empezó a cantar.

_"Perfect by nature_

_icons of self indulgence_

_just what we all need_

_more lies about a world that_

_never was and never will be_

_have you no shame don't you see me_

_you know you've got everybody fooled_

La gente pareció gustar de su actuación, cosa que la hizo sonreír, incluso algunos le chiflaban. Mo, Sam, Candy y Lala bailaban al ritmo de la canción... Y Trish se veía realmente complacida.

Sonrió más, pero esta vez pensando en el aumento de sueldo.

_look here she comes now_

_bow down and stare in wonder_

_oh how we love you_

_no flaws when you're pretending_

_but now i know she_

_never was and never will be_

_you don't know how you've betrayed me_

_and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Ahora estaba segura de que todo el lugar tenía sus ojos sobre ella; contuvo la risa nerviosa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y siguió cantando.

_without the mask where will you hide_

_can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_i know the truth now_

_i know who you are_

_and i don't love you anymore_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be_

_you're not real and you can't save me_

_somehow now you're everybody's fool"_

Tan, tan, pensó mientras hacía una reverencia y todos le aplaudían. Lala tomó su mano y subió a un lado de ella.

- Relevo- le susurró la hispana- Antes de que venga algún cazador de talentos y te lleve para hacerte famosa.- Virginia sonrió y se bajó.

"2"

El joven miraba el lugar, que bullía en excitación. Bastante interesante esta Cocina del Infierno, pensó.

Conforme se iba a acercando a la barra, notó que había varias chicas sobre ella, bailando.

Había una rubia, una negra, una castaña, una hispana.... sólo les faltaba una....

La chica hispana se bajó y en su lugar subió otra que tenía el cabello de un llameante color rojo.

Como estaba diciendo, sólo les faltaba una pelirroja.... y una oriental. Pero a esa no la halló por ningún lado.

Curiosa coincidencia, la pelirroja era la misma muñeca que había visto esa tarde.

Muy bonita, pensó mientras la veía moverse para alcanzar algo en un estante, y con muy buena figura. Traía una minifalda y un top, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, en el cual había prendido un arete.

Entonces se puso a cantar y lo había dejado sin habla... y por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la kryptonita roja en su anillo, lo hizo recordar Smallville.

Todo había sido culpa suya; si no hubiese tratado de destruir su nave nada habría sucedido.

Su madre no hubiera perdido al bebé.

Su padre no lo habría mirado así, tan... decepcionado.

Y no habría tenido que dejar a Lana...

Aunque, de haber querido la chica bien habría podido irse con él, así que si no estaban juntos era por ella.

Y definitivamente no iba a perder un segundo más de su vida en aquel capricho adolescente.

'Que le den, a Lana y a su maldita incapacidad de mantener una relación con ella... sólo por ser _diferente_'

'¿Diferente Clark? ¡Eres un alien!' Risita sarcástica.

Pero hasta los aliens tenían derecho a divertirse, pensó mientras la chica hispana le daba una cerveza.

Tsk, tsk, y algo le decía que esa pelirroja era muy _divertida_.

"3"

Alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, el local comenzó a vaciarse. Dejando una atmósfera más tranquila; incluso la música cambió por unas baladas, dando un descanso a las Hellmates.

Mo, Sam y Lala se sentaron en la barra, mientras que Candy se puso a servir y ella se sentaba junto a las otras.

- Vaya _mylady_, eres todo un estuche de monerías- comentó Sam.

- Ni te lo imaginas- susurró la pelirroja casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿_Mylady_ cariño? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- dijo una voz profunda, Virginia se volteó sólo para encontrarse a escasos milímetros del chico de la moto. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sonrió.

- Uno que le queda de maravilla, guapo- intervino Mo.

- Pero que sin duda no se ha de comparar al suyo, que por cierto aún no me ha dicho- miró a Virginia. Esta se mordió el labio inferior.

- Porque tú tampoco me has dicho el tuyo- le sonrió coquetamente.

- Clark- ah, pero qué sonrisa.

- Virginia- Clark enarcó las cejas y sonrió de nuevo.

- Precioso nombre... _induce_- 

Sam les lanzó una expresiva mirada. Mo, Candy y Lala se irguieron en toda su altura. 

- Creo que mejor comenzamos a limpiar; ya casi no queda nadie- propuso Lala. Todas aceptaron y en cinco segundos los habían dejado solos.

- Lindas amigas- Clark tenía una cerveza en la mano- Muy sensitivas-

- Oh sí- 

- Parece que el destino nos pone juntos eh- 

- Sí, eso parece-

- Por cierto, cantas muy bien- 

Virginia se ruborizó- Ni me lo recuerdes-

Clark rió profundamente.- ¿A qué hora sales?- La chica era hermosa, con esas pecas en la cara que la hacían lucir como una niña pequeña, y muy _sexy_.

Virginia miró su reloj- En 15 segundos, ¿Por qué?-

- Quería invitarte a dar una vuelta. ¿Aceptas?-

- Claro- Tomó sus cosas y lo jaló hacia la salida- ¡Candy!- la aludida la miró- ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de decirle a Trish que me fui?-

- Seguro, pero ¿No se molestará?-

- No, ayer me tuvo aquí hasta las 4; me la debe-

- Ok-

"4"

Ya casi amanecía, pensó distraídamente mientras miraba al joven que estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, en su sofá.

Ambos estaban ebrios, sino no hubieran terminado en su casa. Y supuso que si Clark no estuviera ebrio no le habría contado toda la historia de su vida, también supuso que si ella no lo estuviera no le habría contado la historia de la suya (omitiendo algunos pequeños detallitos claro, como el hecho de que era bruja).

Miró la mesita de centro, donde había un arreglo floral y donde, también, reposaba el anillo del chico. Lo miró detenidamente; ahora que lo analizaba, en cuanto se lo había quitado su actitud había cambiado, pasando de tener las más claras intenciones de acostarse con ella a sólo quedarse triste, y contarle lo que lo afligía. Aunque lo más probable era que no le hubiese contado toda la historia; porque había partes que no encajaban muy bien.

Pero se estaba desviando, el caso era que el anillo parecía tener alguna especie de influencia enervante sobre él (Virginia era muy, muy observadora). Lo tomó y miró la piedra roja con mucho cuidado, a lo mejor era una de esas piedras mágicas; como las piedras lunares con las que se hacían las pociones relajantes.

_Y ella que quería ser medimaga..._

La piedra no parecía más que una simple imitación de rubí, no podía sentir ninguna especie de magia en ella. 

Notó la mirada de Clark sobre ella y le sonrió.

- Me parece que hay algo que no me has dicho sobre este anillito- la expresión de auténtica sorpresa en el rostro masculino durante unos segundos le indicó que había algo que, en efecto, no encajaba bien en la historia del chico granjero de Smallville.

- Oh, em- se aclaró la garganta- algo, ¿Algo como qué?-

- Bueno, como de dónde lo sacaste-

- Ah, eso. Son los anillos de generación de la preparatoria de Smallville- mirada sombría; parecía un cachorro perdido.

Le sonrió mientras lo dejaba nuevamente sobre la mesita- Son lindos-

- Ah si, lindos-

El chico era guapísimo, y tenía una expresión tan perdida, igualita a la que ella había tenido cuando salió de Hogwarts. Suspiró.

- Es difícil- murmuró para si misma, pero él la oyó.

- ¿Qué cosa es difícil?- Ay dios, esa boca.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Clark?-

- Huh, 18 ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos tienes tú?-

- Igual, 18. Pero yo ya llevo un año por mi cuenta. Y tú te fuiste de casa hace cuánto ¿3 días?-

- Mmm, de hecho son 3 semanas- 'Sólo que es la primera vez que me quito el anillo' pensó mirando el dedo donde lo traía; había una pequeña marca roja en él. Frunció el ceño ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿¡Las balas le rebotaban pero los anillos le marcaban!? Aunque a lo mejor tenía algo que ver con la kryptonita roja.

Virginia comprendió la mirada; definitivamente había algo que no sabía sobre ese anillo.

- Es lo mismo, es un período difícil. Hay que adaptarse y hacerse a la idea de que estás solo. Además de que hay que conseguir empleo, casa, comida y algunas otras necesidades básicas de cualquier humano-

'Pero resulta que yo no soy humano'

- Si tú lo dices. ¿Realmente no has hablado con tu familia en un año?-

- Un año con 10 meses, si cuentas el colegio-

- ¿El colegio?-

- Sí, yo estaba en un... internado. Todos mis hermanos estuvieron allí también, sólo que como soy la más pequeña, me tocó hacer el último año sola. Y como el curso es de 10 meses; a eso le sumamos los 5 meses que estuve en Francia, mmm, 2 en España, 1 mes en Nueva York y llevo 4 meses en Metrópolis.-

- Oh- Clark estaba asombrado, ¿Así iba a tener que vivir él?

- Pero anduve por tantas partes porque no me acoplaba; aquí ya encontré dónde estar-

- Vaya- 

- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer?-

- Ah, pues aún no he pensado en nada- 'Verdad pura, por primera vez en mi vida'

- Pues tienes que pensar en algo, porque no te puedes quedar vagabundeando por ahí...-

- Bueno, supongo que encontraré algún empleo...

- ¿Y algún departamento, y algo a lo que dedicar la vida?- preguntó escépticamente la pelirroja- quizá encuentres alguna cura para alguna enfermedad también-

- Ok, ok, ya capté el punto. No va a ser tan fácil, lo sé- se quedó mirando a aquellos ojos cafés, mismo color de los de Lana, pero tan diferentes.

- Bueno Clark, si encuentras trabajo podemos compartir la casa. Tiene 3 habitaciones, todavía hay espacio para uno más- le sonrió- Y necesito un hombre en la casa- le guiñó un ojo- no tengo quien me abra los frascos cuando vienen muy apretados-

Clark se rió- ¿En serio?-

- ¿Qué, lo de los frascos o lo de la casa?-

- Ambos-

- Sí, son en serio-

- Bien, entonces sólo tengo que conseguir trabajo- cruzó los brazos tras su nuca y se recargó en el sofá. Miró a la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa? No entendí muy bien...-

La chica bajó la mirada; una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Clark se acercó a ella.

- ¿Virginia?-

- Digamos que, en mi mundo había algunas cosas que no pude soportar- respondió con la voz quebrada.

- Oh- la abrazó- ¿Estás bien Ginny?- la chica profirió un sollozo- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Así me decían- susurró ella. Clark quiso morderse la lengua.

- Lo siento, soy un idiota, yo...- se detuvo al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí, disculpa... creo que estoy algo sensible. Debo tener el síndrome premenstrual o algo así- sonrió de medio lado.

- Oh, no tienes por qué disculparte ¿Puedo llamarte Gin? Es que Virginia es un nombre muy largo princesa- 'Aww, tú dime como quieras' pensó la pelirroja, todavía cómodamente instalada en los brazos del pelinegro. Y ahora que estaba ahí, notaba que había mucho músculo por doquier.

- Claro, nadie me dice así- sonrisa sincera.

Clark sonrió también, derritiendo a la chica, tenía un impulso extraño. Y digo extraño porque no llevaba el anillo encima.

Se acercó al rostro de la pelirroja, ésta cerró los ojos presintiendo lo que se avecinaba. 

Y la besó, saboreando cada centímetro de aquellos dulces y tiernos labios. Al igual que ella se sumergía en esa deliciosa boca que la había tentado desde que la vio por primera vez.

Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire. Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse los del muchacho.

- Hazel- susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él

- Tus ojos, son de color hazel- Clark sonrió y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?-

- Ah, es que por un momento creí que eran verdes, pero gracias al cielo que no lo son-

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de los ojos verdes?-

- Emmm, es una larga historia- se ruborizó ligeramente, tanto por el contacto del chico como por los recuerdos- pero prefiero el color hazel- le acarició la mejilla.

- A mi me encanta el cabello rojo- murmuró él.

Virginia sonrió- Ahora dime que odias a las orientales y me vas a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo-Él arqueó una ceja- sólo dilo-

- Huh, ¿Odio a las orientales?- dijo, dando a entender más bien su desconcierto ante la situación- ¿Está bien así?-

- Suficiente para mí- dijo ella y lo volvió a besar.

- Huh, Gin- murmuró él mientras ella le mordisqueaba el cuello.

- ¿Mmmh?- 

- ¿Por qué odio a las orientales?-

- Shhh- le puso un dedo sobre los labios- traumas de mi infancia-

- Ahh, ven- la jaló hasta que chocó con su pecho. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras se besaban.- Hacemos muy buena combinación ¿No crees?-

Virginia miró a los, ahora identificados, ojos hazel.

- Sí, ya lo creo- Aquella boca de tentación la llamaba otra vez.

Acudió al llamado.

_Y siguió acudiendo por mucho, mucho tiempo... _

**Meimi´s Notes**:

Hi!!!

Bueno, ya lo había dicho antes, es de pareja rara. Pero ¿No les gustó tanto como a mí? XD que casi me derrito escribiéndolo, jajaja, quien fuera Ginny.

Este es mi intento de entretenimiento para la gente que, como yo, aún no ha podido ir a ver Cheaper by the dozen (Más barato por docena) la nueva película de Tom Welling, aunque parece que va a tener un mini-papel en ella, pero ¿Qué importa? Con tal de verlo en la pantalla grande *_*

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review *_* por favor.... (*Meimi pone cara de lindo cachorro sin casa*) y si no les gustó, pues déjenme un review diciéndolo XD

Ah si! La canción que canta Virginia es "Everybody's fool" de Evanescence (Owww, adoro ese grupo)....

Mmm, tengo que decirles que Hazel es el nombre de un color; una especie de tonalidad verde-azulada que cambia con facilidad. Me entienden ¿no? (^^' eso espero)

Ahora sí, nada más déjenme un review y me largo XD.

Hasta la próxima!!!!

P.D. ¿Lo continúo? Lo escribí como one-shot, pero, pues esta parejita da para más ¿No creen?... De cualquier forma, hasta ver sus comentarios no lo voy a continuar ^^'


	2. About Me

**_Nota: Este FF es toda una mezcla; surgió de una pequeña idea de esta descabellada mente (moi) y, está dedicado a todas las fans de Smallville (Si alguien no conoce esa serie, bueno, pues va a requerir un poco de esfuerzo el comprender al 100 por 100 toda la historia, más no es imposible)._**

**_Jamás he visto un FF con esta pareja (No, no tiene nada de Slash ni Yuri) así que quizá sea algo extraño. Pero he pensado que una innovación vendría bien ^_~ (Bueno, mejor ignoren lo último ¬¬) _**

**_Así que en conclusión...._**

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., tnx les presento mi FF XD._**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 2 : About Me (3:00)_**

"1"

Era viernes 23 de Enero, hacía frío, era tarde y Gin aún no estaba lista.

- Ya voy, ya voy. Puedo sentir tu energía negativa desde aquí- le gritó la chica desde su habitación. 

Clark sonrió, a pesar de todo, y balanceó su peso de una pierna a otra. Metió las manos en los bolsillos (misión casi imposible debido al ajustado pantalón de cuero que vestía) encogiendo un poco los hombros bajo la blanca camisa de seda.

Minutos más tarde, demasiados para él, Gin apareció ante él vistiendo un abrigador, pero ajustado, pantalón de pana con corte a la cadera y una sencilla blusa gris de tela de suéter que rezaba: "Too much for you" (Demasiado para ti) con letras blancas.

- Clark, cielo. Estás para comerte- le dijo ella pellizcándolo en la mejilla. Clark sonrió.

- Cuando quieras- le pasó un brazo por la cintura, para empujarla hacia la salida. Ella se rió y señaló el slogan en su blusa.

- Lo siento cariño. Ya lo sabes- Ambos salieron de la casa que compartían y se montaron en la motocicleta de él.

- Bueno, yo soy un súper-hombre...- (Y nunca mejor dicho) murmuró antes de que partieran el aire sobre el ruidoso aparato.

' Quizá, pero yo soy una bruja... una muy sensible. Y hay algo que no me has dicho sobre ti, súper-hombre' pensó ella aferrada a la cintura masculina, mientras sus cabellos de fuego volaban al viento.

Hacía mucho frío, aunque no tanto como al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Aún así Clark no usaba ni un ligero abrigo, ya no digamos una chaqueta. Era extraño; nunca se abrigaba, siempre se mojaba bajo la lluvia, andaba descalzo, era capaz de comerse un helado en navidad y aún así jamás pescaba un solo resfriado. Tsk, tsk, eso podría anotarlo en la lista de cosas raras sobre Clark Kent, aunque no tenía suficiente pergamino para elaborarla.

'¿Pergamino?' 'Ugh, Virginia idiota' Le dieron ganas de golpearse. Pergamino... por favor.

Aunque claro que no se podían cambiar 17 años en el rollo mágico de la noche a la mañana.

"2"

Apretó aún más el acelerador, aunque iban tarde todavía tenían algo de tiempo. Pero le gustaba sentir el aire sobre su cara, la velocidad... era casi como volar.

Y como bonus no tenía que preocuparse por algún accidente, de algo tenía que servir el hecho de ser Clark: el chico que levanta tractores. O al menos lo hacía hasta 6 meses atrás, ahora prefería levantar otras cosas.

Se detuvo en una luz roja, notando lo congestionado del tráfico. Aún no se acostumbraba a tantas personas juntas sin siquiera dirigirse una simple frase de cortesía, pero sabía que así eran las grandes ciudades, aunque jamás hubiese vivido en una hasta entonces.

- Otra vez- le susurró la chica en el oído, él se sobresaltó un poco. Había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

- ¿Otra vez qué?- Le dedicó una sonrisa furtiva.

- Otra vez tienes esa expresión... ¿Qué piensas?- 

- Pues muchas cosas-

- ¿Cosas buenas o malas?- 

- No sabría decirte si son buenas o malas...- El semáforo se puso verde y tuvo que arrancar.

Era cierto; no sabía si era bueno o malo. Definitivamente debía de haberse marchado de Smallville, ahí sólo le hubiera podido causar dolor a sus padres... más del que ya les había dado.

Fuera de ellos no tenía nada más en aquel pueblo, si a caso Pete. Pero a él no le convenía tener por mejor amigo a un chico alien que se suponía debía conquistar el mundo. 

Aunque quedaba Chloe... y Lana. Pero a Chloe le tenía demasiado cariño como para arriesgarse a dañarla con su presencia, y a Lana la amaba tanto que debía protegerla (y a pesar de eso le había pedido que lo acompañara), o al menos eso había pensado.

Porque ahora las cosas eran diferentes. 

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con su vida, ni de si realmente quería hacer algo con su vida, es más... ni siquiera sabía si realmente _tenía_ una vida.

Recapitulando; había salido de Smallville en agosto. Ahora estaban en enero. Había conocido a Gin en septiembre, y estaba viviendo en su casa desde entonces. Supuso que si no la hubiera encontrado estaría por ahí metido en algún sucio motel.

Y tampoco hubiera encontrado tan divertido empleo, ya que tras semanas de actuar de portero en una disco, Trish (la jefa de Gin) había decidido que necesitaba agregarle algo de virilidad al "cuerpo ejecutivo" de La Cocina, y lo había invitado amablemente a trabajar con ellas (-Hey tú, sí tú. El niño con cara de granjero, ven mañana a las 10. Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho-).

Lo cual lo dejaba junto a la pelirroja prácticamente cada minuto del día. Y no era que le desagradara, sólo que tenía la ligera impresión de que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Sin mencionar lo perturbadores que podían llegar a ser esos ojos castaños en algunas ocasiones.

Una vez (bueno, habían sido bastantes veces si quería ser sincero) los había comparado con los de Lana, y si era cierto que ambos pares eran castaños, ciertamente los de Lana jamás brillaban con esa chispa de picardía que tomaban los de Gin, ni se dilataban de la misma forma cuando la sorprendía. No, los ojos de Gin eran como chocolate revuelto con un chorro de caramelo derretido. Brillaban con sarcasmo, picardía, superioridad, furia, y todo, a veces, en un par de segundos. En cambio los de Lana eran sólo...cafés.

En sí, eran muy diferentes. Virginia era emocionante, complicada. Tenía, casi con toda certeza, tantos secretos como él mismo; y ninguno de los dos presionaba por saberlos. No como Lana que cada 2 minutos mencionaba "El enorme misterio que era Clark Kent". Virginia era intrépida, se aventuraba a lo desconocido, había tomado las riendas de su vida, no permitía que nadie la mirase con lástima; sabía mostrar a la gente que ella valía muchísimo más que ellos.

Y Lana aún seguía tratando de quemar ese vestido de hada madrina. 

Lana se derrumbaba nomás algo le fallaba; y aunque había resultado _estimulante_ ser su paño de lágrimas prefería los besos que compartía con la pelirroja.

Debía admitir que Gin también lloraba, (y era horrible mirar tantas heridas reflejadas en sus ojos), pero con la pelirroja sólo eran algún par de lágrimas furtivas, que se apresuraba a secar. Y muy de vez en cuando (y ella lo atribuía a la tensión premenstrual, a saber cómo se sentía eso) soltaba el llanto a mares, pero ella misma le decía que no era nada serio. Todo por que era demasiado orgullosa como para necesitar de alguien.

Así que ahí estaban; él no sabía hacia dónde demonios iba. Ella sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por lo que él veía, ella tampoco tenía un proyecto a futuro.

La chica era muy hermosa, bellísima. A él le gustaba, y mucho; le encantaba la forma en que se le iluminaba el rostro cuando reía, el color tan vivo de su cabello, la suavidad de éste, su pequeña boca de labios delgados y suaves que besaban con una vivacidad que rayaba en lo salvaje.

Le encantaba su voz, la forma en que parecía poner todo de sí cuando entonaba alguna canción. Y su afición por cantarle a él en el oído.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era que ella se cuidaba sola, era tan independiente... que casi, **casi **se podía permitir amarla tanto como para exponerla a su destino, cualquiera que éste fuese.

- _Clarkie_- volvió a la realidad al escuchar el ridículo apodo por el cual a veces ella lo llamaba- Ya llegamos-

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que ya estaban frente a La Cocina.

- Sí, claro. Entra tú... yo voy a meter la moto en la bodega-

- Claro- desmontó y lo besó en la mejilla para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

Suspiró y se fue a meter la motocicleta de su padre en la dichosa bodega de La Cocina del Infierno.

"3"

Aquella había sido una de esas noches de lleno total, en que si una sola persona más entraba por esa puerta estarían totalmente enlatados.

Es que las Hellmates eran muy populares y las cosas con ellas se ponían realmente candentes... sobre todo cuando tenían a algún incauto (-Léase Clark-) a quien explotar.

- ¡A ver chicas!- gritó Candy, la rubia exuberante- ¿Quieren ver algo interesante por aquí?- Todas las mujeres presentes en el lugar parecían ponerle atención.

Moesha tiró de Clark, obligándolo a subir a la barra pese a las protestas del pelinegro.

Virginia se trepó junto a él- No te preocupes, no muerden... a veces- le dijo con una risita mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

- ¡Hey!- le siseó- ¿Qué rayos haces?- 

- Desnudándote cariño, ya que no me dejas hacerlo en casa...- 

- ¡Gin!- rugió, pero el ruido de la música amortiguaba todo- Es en serio-

- Ok, ok- la pelirroja ya iba por la mitad de los botones- ¿Ves aquel tipo de traje allá en la esquina?- Clark dirigió su mirada por entre las mujeres que gritaban excitadas y el ruido del altavoz que ahora usaba Candy para dirigirse a ellas. Cabeceó cuando localizó al sujeto- Bien, pues es alguna clase de autoridad del ayuntamiento y tenemos una multa de 200 dólares por mmm, ¿Cómo dijo Lala?, sobrecupo o algo así. El caso es que hay más gente de la que deberíamos tener- Eso sí se lo creía- Y tenemos que pagarla cariño-

- ¿Y justamente debían usarme a mí como stripper?- ella se rió.

- Vamos, te va a gustar- Le sacó la camisa de un tirón y todas las mujeres aplaudieron y silbaron. Clark se ruborizó.- No seas tímido, _Clarkie_-

- Bien, chicas, como pueden ver este chico es un magnífico ejemplar- hablaba Candy por el altavoz- 1.80, cabello negro- señaló su desnudo torso- amplia musculatura, y les garantizo que su dulzura las hará derretirse- Clark gruñó, parecía que estaban hablando de un caballo o algo así- ¿Cuánto me dan por quedárselo una noche?-

El kryptoniano abrió los ojos como platos... ¿Una noche?...¡¿Una noche?!...¡¡¡¡¡Una noche!!!!!. Iba a matar a Candice-Ann Fox.

- 100 dólares- gritó una mujer, que bien podría haber sido su madre.

- 200- gritó otra que hacía honor a la frase "Más viejo que Matusalén".

- 390- terció una más joven

Y así se fueron multiplicando las ofertas, Clark seguía el curso de las cosas anonadado, ya casi iban por los 2000 dólares cuando comenzó a sentirse más a gusto. Sam, que había estado a su lado brindándole algo de apoyo moral, bajó y se quedó solo con Gin (Y Candy, claro), la música muy a tono con la situación le pareció de lo más atractivo y comenzó a mover suavemente las caderas, arrancando muchos suspiros.

Notó la mirada divertida de Gin, entonces tuvo un presentimiento y sí... la muy lista le había deslizado el anillo de kryptonita roja por el dedo cuando había estado distraído. Estuvo tentado a "darle una calentadita" con la mirada a la pelirroja, pero se contuvo y sólo se dejo llevar por la enervante sensación que inundaba todo su ser.

Continuó bailando y escuchando su "subasta"....

- 50 000- escuchó una profunda voz de hombre. Se sobresaltó.

La cara de Candy estaba de fotografía- ¡Vendido!- exclamó, casi sonando como caja registradora.

Clark tragó saliva y se volteó lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con unos fríos y muy varoniles ojos grises.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Clark-

- Lex...- susurró suavemente, y de pronto sintió que el sólo llevar unos pantalones, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, lo _exponía _demasiado.

Meimi's Notes:

Muajajajajaja!!!!!!!!

¿Cuánto a qué les encantó este capítulo? XD lol.

Bueno, bueno, a petición de unas chicas :P decidí continuarlo, y pues ya veremos que sucede con esta pareja.

Por cierto: ¿Alguien sabe cuando es el cumpleaños de Ginny? No recuerdo si salió en los libros :S

Tsk, tsk, ¿Y el de Clark?.... Acabo de notar que no tengo muchos datos sobre ellos ¬¬'

¿A quién no le gustó el final? XD

Ahora, la respuesta a mis amigas del karma, digo, del alma XD lol nsc ^^'

**Khya:**

Bueno, me alegro de haberme explicado en eso de hazel, era mi propósito primordial ^^....

Y , aunque en este cap no hubo canción ;_; ya pondré en otro... aunque sea la de Gollum's song XD ntc.

Otra cosa, me temo que la pareja no se reparte XD sino desde cuando me habría robado a Clark, que con anillo o sin el está igual de cuero *_* (Meimi recuerda cuando vio Cheaper by the Dozen y se queda babeando un rato).....

.......*_*.........

Ah si! Cdt y nos vemos.

Bye!!!

**Prue Ryddle:**

Ok, pues aquí tienes algo del pequeño Alexander para que no sientas que lo discrimino XD, y me alegra que te guste mi Clark, pq es MÍO muajajajajaja!! ahemm!!

Decía, que definitivamente eres mi gemela perdida, a mi tmb me gusta más Lex (el personaje, pq en cuanto a actores está mucho mejor Tom Welling *_*).

Soy de México y creo que te lo perdiste pq en tele abierta yo ví el cap de Clark en su moto, y 2 veces, una en canal 5 y otra en galavisión.

So, como ya me tengo q ir, no te lo cuento con detalle, pero a la próxima si.... I promise!!!

Bye!!!! 

C'Ya!!!


	3. Imaginary

**_Nota: Este FF es toda una mezcla; surgió de una pequeña idea de esta descabellada mente (moi) y, está dedicado a todas las fans de Smallville (Si alguien no conoce esa serie, bueno, pues va a requerir un poco de esfuerzo el comprender al 100 por 100 toda la historia, más no es imposible)._**

**_Jamás he visto un FF con esta pareja (No, no tiene nada de Slash ni Yuri) así que quizá sea algo extraño. Pero he pensado que una innovación vendría bien ^_~ (Bueno, mejor ignoren lo último ¬¬) _**

**_Así que en conclusión...._**

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., tnx les presento mi FF XD._**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 3 : Imaginary (4:00)_**

****

"1"

- Realmente no importa, Clark, no tienes que darme explicación alguna- Sonrió para darle algo de tranquilidad al pelinegro- Me halaga que sientas que lo que yo pueda pensar es importante. Pero no me debes nada...-

- ¿No te debo nada?- Él arqueó ambas cejas- Entonces te encanta alojar hombres desconocidos en tu casa, supongo que por el riesgo ¿no?-

- No te hagas el gracioso, _Clarkie_. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Y además, me ato las sandalias yo solita... Inclusive si alojara a cualquiera aquí, soy perfectamente capaz de eliminar el "riesgo" al que te refieres.-

Él se cruzó de brazos. Ella lo miró desafiantemente.

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces- murmuró él.

- Sí, sobre todo desde que te volviste tan sobreprotector conmigo-

- Entiéndeme... eres una chica joven, sola, y no precisamente del tipo fornido como para que te puedas defender de algún desgraciado-

-¡Clark! Ya tuve suficiente del mismo cuento- ¿Cómo decirle que era capaz de "convertir en sapo" a cualquiera que intentase algo con ella?- Mira, yo puedo cuidar de mi persona, gracias; es lindo que alguien se preocupe por ti, pero métetelo en la cabeza: SOY INDEPENDIENTE- suspiró- De cualquier forma ¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo? Estabas tratando de darme una, innecesaria por cierto, explicación sobre tu relación con Lex Luthor y al minuto siguiente estamos discutiendo otra vez sobre ésto-

- Es sólo que me preocupo por ti-

- Y te lo agradezco, pero ¿Acaso me creíste tan idiota cuando te dije que te quedaras aquí? Si no hubiera notado lo _diferente_ que eres, jamás te habría dicho- Sonrió al notar su nerviosismo- No soy tan confiada como para compartir la casa con cualquiera.

- ¿Diferente yo? ¿En qué sentido?- '¿Soy yo, o le está temblando un músculo en el ojo?'

- Tsk, tsk, ya sabes- le sonrió- pero no te preocupes, yo no pregunto nada si tú me dejas en paz- 'Fácil y rápido'.

Clark se preguntó si realmente sabría. No podía ser. Definitivamente eran un par único; él era un alien y ella una especie de cosa rara, no sabía qué exactamente.

Pero, como no quería revelar nada sobre su muy extranjera condición, tendría que callarse sus dudas sobre la de ella.

- Ok- desvió la mirada- Pero sigo pensando que Mo tenía razón...-

- ¿Ah si?- Virginia trató de recordar las exactas palabras de su compañera... 

**"- A ver, ¿Ahora el idiotita granjero de _Nowheresville_ resulta ser la media naranja de un tipo que casi es dueño de Metrópolis?, eso sí que está raro ¿No creen?. Digo, _mylady_ y el mismo _farmy_ nos dieron la historia del pequeño pueblucho de Kansas donde había vivido toooda su vida y blah, blah, blah. Bueno, no creo que nuestra princesita nos haya mentido, pero aquí hay gato encerrado-.**

**- Sí- murmuró Candy- ¿No vieron la mirada que le echó el Luthor a _Farmy_? Para mí que huele a romance-**

**Virginia arqueó una ceja ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, y ante el estúpido mote que le habían dado a Clark.**

**- Por Dios, Candy, para esa pequeña mente retorcida que tienes- gruñó Sam**

**- En cualquier caso- Lala se miró las uñas- Clark no lucía como un chico enamorado, ya sabes, ni como alguien que se encuentra con un viejo amante-**

**- En eso te doy la razón- Moesha fijó la vista en el techo- Lucía más bien como cuando escapas de casa y te encuentra la policía-**

**- Bueno, gracias- Intervino Virginia- Me alegra que ustedes hayan llegado a la conclusión de que Clark no es gay-**

**Todas se rieron.**

**- Sí- le dijo Candy- queda absoluto del cargo-**

**- Es absuelto Candice- la corrigió Lala, arrancando nuevas risas del quinteto."**

'No, eso ni al caso. Primero por que Clark no había estado ahí para escuchar a Mo, y luego porque no sabía en qué podía tener razón la Hellmate'

**_"-Pero de cualquier forma, creo que tu noviecito tiene mucho que explicar- Había señalado Moesha que, tras esa máscara de perra metropolitana, era muy dedicada a sus amigas.- Y más le vale que lo haga bien o me va a conocer...-"_**

- Sí... Bueno, es que Lex tiene una mansión a las afueras de Smallville, y, huh, pues él y yo somos amigos- Virginia arqueó una ceja '¿Por qué titubea tanto?'

- Clark, ya suéltalo. ¿Qué te pasa?- 

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello- Lex quiere que regrese- 

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso posee alguna clase de misterioso poder que te obliga a obedecerlo?- Virginia no captaba el punto de la situación.

- No, no es eso.- El chico parecía contrariado.

- ¿Entonces qué es?- Comenzaba a desesperarse.

- No sé- El comentario amenazaba con hacerla mostrar su "Slytherineidad". Se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Ok, no sabes. Entonces dime algo que sí sepas- Él se sentó a un lado de ella, con las piernas abiertas, los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre ellas.

- ¿Cómo qué?- 

- No sé... mmm, ¿Qué tal si me cuentas como te convertiste en el mejor amigo de un engreído millonario?- Giró la cabeza lentamente, para aliviar la tensión acumulada de toda la semana y se hizo de un vaso con agua.

- Lex no es engreído... bueno, no tanto. Y tampoco es millonario-

- ¿Ah no?-

- Yo diría más bien que es billonario- sonrió y Virginia no pudo menos que sonreír también, por fin su Clark estaba volviendo.

- Ahhh, pero sí son mejores amigos...-

- Huh, algo así. Una vez el conducía casi a la velocidad de la luz por un puente, perdió el control del BMW y terminó en el lago. Yo iba pasando por ahí y le salvé la vida... desde entonces tenemos una estrecha amistad-

- Mmm, ¿Qué tan estrecha?- Preguntó, recordando el comentario de Candy sobre la sexualidad de Clark.

- ¿Huh?- Clark lucía bastante desconcertado- ¿A qué te refieres?- A Gin le dio una risita casi histérica.

- Bueno, ya sabes. A veces tienes unos amigos que son tan alocados que siempre terminas en detención por su culpa, otros que siempre tienen su faceta de osito de peluche lista para cuando los necesitas, otros que son la voz de la sensatez, otros que saben cómo vas a actuar incluso antes de que tú tengas el impulso... ¿Qué clase de amigo es Lex Luthor?- Se desvió del tema original, porque algo le decía que no había caso en explorar aquella posible ramificación de la vida del chico Kent.

- Ah, eso- Clark soltó una risotada- Por un momento creí que estabas insinuando otra cosa-

- ¿Qué clase de cosa ehh, Clark "Mente retorcida" Kent?- Se fingió teatralmente ofendida.

- Tsk, tsk ahora no te hagas la inocente- Ella le enseñó la lengua- Pero de cualquier forma, ya sabes que ese tipo de caminos no son para mí ¿ok?-

- Alto y claro, mi capitán- le hizo una seña a lo militar y luego continuó- Aunque no era esa mi pregunta, que por cierto no me has contestado-

- Oh, si. ¿Qué clase de amigo es Lex?.... mmm, pues del tipo que da consejos para declarársele a la chica que te gusta, del que te presta la limousine para ir al baile de la preparatoria, básicamente del tipo que se comporta como una especie de "hada madrina" sólo que inusualmente propenso a convertirse en la "madrastra malvada"- Clark no podía contar las veces que el joven había estado a punto de descubrir su secreto.

- Vaya, toda un arma de doble filo ¿no?- 

- Precisamente-

- ¿Y qué? ¿Te va a convertir en calabaza si no regresas a Smallville?- Ella arqueó una ceja.

- O va a llamar a mis padres, para que ellos me encuentren haciendo de stripper en un bar, que es mucho peor- Ya se imaginaba a Jonathan y Martha Kent, parados en medio de la multitud de La Cocina, mirando con los ojos como platos cómo Candy y él daban algunas clases de contorsionismo.

- Clark, tú no eres un stripper- le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Ni tú, pero para el caso es lo mismo. Me entiendes ¿no?- 

- El sentimiento de ser indigno del nivel que tienen los tuyos, el no pertenecer, la vergüenza, el miedo a lastimarlos... sí, te entiendo- dijo con la vista perdida.

Clark se quedó asombrado, ¿Cómo era posible que ella lograse saber con tal exactitud lo que él sentía?, era imposible... a menos de que (y era lo más probable, por la expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja) ella también sintiese lo mismo.

- Exactamente... no sé qué hacer-

- Bueno, Luthor es tu amigo ¿no?, si en realidad es tu amigo, sabrá entenderte. Supongo que bastará con que le expliques-

'Si claro' pensó Clark 'Mira Lex, lo que pasa es que como soy un alien destinado a regir el mundo pues me da un poco de miedo el mis padres salgan lastimados en el proceso, tú entiendes, por eso no puedo regresar'

Pero eso no podía discutirlo con ella, la única que muy probablemente lo comprendería.

- Supongo-

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Anda! ¡Ve!- lo jaló para que se levantara y lo empujó hasta la puerta- Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas hablado con él- le lanzó sus llaves y le cerró la puerta en la cara. 

- Y éstos, damas y caballeros, son los modales ingleses- susurró al viento mientras se dirigía a la motocicleta aparcada (y encadenada) al frente de la casa.

"2"

_" __I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story"_

Virginia se permitió una mueca burlona, ni siquiera tenía sentido. No le veía el caso a esa actividad, no sabía nada de música como para obtener algo decente, pero, de algún recóndito lugar de su perturbada mente surgían las letras y el ritmo.

Como ella era de esas personas que no podían estar sin hacer nada; y en ese momento no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer (Había barrido, trapeado, recogido, lavado la ropa --suya y de Clark--, planchado, guardado, sacudido los muebles, lavado los trastes, ido a la compra, limpiado el refrigerador y había considerado seriamente arreglar la fuga que había en la tubería del lavatrastes, pero iba a necesitar magia para hacerlo y se había echo la firme promesa de no utilizarla a no ser que fuese para salvar su vida. Así que eso se lo iba a tener que encargar a Clark) pues se había desparramado sobre el sofá, a pintarse las uñas. Pero mientras lo hacía, había comenzado a cantar una canción que iba saliéndole como si ya la hubiese escuchado.

Tres horas después, se había dado por vencida y había conseguido papel y lápiz para apuntarla.

_"in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me"_

Para colmo, estaba cantando puras idioteces, cosas sin sentido, incoherencias. Cantaba sobre un campo de flores de papel, nubes de dulce, y cielos púrpuras... bueno, quizás estaba más perturbada de lo que había pensado.

_" don't say i'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge   
the nightmare i built my own world to escape"_

Pero pues... ya que. Cuando menos tenía ritmo.

_" in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me"_

Ajá, eso sonaba bien para coro... 

_"swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light" _

Mmm, ¿Y qué nombre le daría a la canción?.... Esbozó una sonrisa algo maníaca cuando topó con la respuesta. "Imaginary".

Y la finalizaría con un coro.

_" in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me"_

'¿Dónde estaría Clark? Hacía mucho que se había ido.

Bostezó, aunque era temprano tanta actividad la había cansado y como sus noches de descanso eran tan escasas, pensó en aprovecharlas en un sano sueño, es decir, dormir por la noche, como toda la gente.

Bueno, cuando menos las uñas le habían quedado lindas, pensó mientras se miraba la manicura francesa que Sam le había enseñado a hacerse.

"3"

**_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, Clark?- Lex lo había mirado por encima de su copa de brandy- ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a Smallville?... ¿Qué sucedió?-_**

**_- ¿Y Helen?- Había preguntado por cambiar de tema, obviamente._**

**_Lex había soltado una de esas maquiavélicas sonrisas suyas._**

**_- No me cambies el tema. Yo he preguntado primero- Un sorbo al licor, el Luthor estaba tan tranquilo. Clark se maldijo por no poder contenerse de aquella manera._**

**_- Mmm, de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?- 50-50, quizá cambiara las preguntas por unas más fáciles de evadir, quizá sucediese lo contrario._**

**_- ¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida? Digo, porque no creí que fueses de los del tipo que cuyo logro es desnudarse por dinero- le recordó aquel embarazoso episodio. Clark se puso más rojo que una amapola._**

**_- Huh, pues, es que eso no era lo que parecía. Las chicas me gastaron una mala broma- murmuró._**

**_- Bien por las chicas- Lex arqueó una ceja- Pero sigues evadiéndome-_**

**_'Debía de haber imaginado que con él sería más difícil'_**

**_- Yo... quiero, pues quiero ser un....- pronunció lo primero que le pasó por la mente- ¡Un reportero!, si, eso. Un reportero. Quiero estudiar periodismo- Dijo, satisfecho con su lógica respuesta, aunque Lex lo miró algo suspicaz por el exceso de ánimo en la frase._**

**_- Ah, ¿Y confundiste el bar con una escuela de periodismo?- Tenía que admitir que el sarcasmo le quedaba._**

**_- No- le dirigió una mirada de molestia- Necesitaba un empleo, ya sabes, para conseguir dinero- _**

**_- Mmm...- _**

Clark metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró y empujó la puerta. La casa estaba silenciosa.

'Extraño' pensó 'Gin dijo que dormiría temprano, ya es para que se hubiera levantado' pero al asomarse a su dormitorio notó que ella estaba totalmente entregada a Morfeo.

Se metió a la cocina y comió un durazno. Virginia había ido de compras.

Miró a su alrededor.

Y había limpiado la casa, y lavado la ropa, y sacudido los muebles y, y, y. 

'Wow, ni yo logro tanto en tan poco tiempo' 

Se sentía cansado.

'¿Qué voy a hacer?' 

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, y aunque no había dormido nada no se sentía con ganas de irse a la cama.

Lo que quería era algo de información, respuesta a su dilema.

Recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar la mente, cuando un horrible grito lo hizo saltar del susto.

- ¡Gin!- Salió corriendo al cuarto de la pelirroja.

"4"

_Ella corría por los lúgubres pasillos de aquella, ahora conocida, mansión. Tenía que esconderse, debía escapar de esa presencia que amenazaba con asfixiarla._

_Dobló a la derecha en un bifurcación y volteó a ver si no la seguían, pero en ese momento chocó con algo, algo duro que respiraba._

_- Al fin te encuentro Virginia, es hora de tu clase- Aquella voz de barítono la hacía estremecerse._

_Pero no por nada era Gryffindor. Reunió todo el coraje que le quedaba en las venas y le dirigió una mirada desafiante._

_- Déjame en paz, Tom, vete de aquí- Apretó los puños al sentir la mirada burlona que le dirigía el pelinegro._

_- ¿Ocurre algo?- Aquella amabilidad contrastaba tanto con la brutalidad que él podía ejercer._

_- Quiero estar sola- Repitió como autómata la frase que había pronunciado no más la habían llevado a ese horrible lugar._

_- Sola, comienzo a pensar que huyes de mi, pequeña- Sonrisa de depredador, y ella era la presa- Y lo siento mucho, pero no podemos descuidar tus estudios... ¿O acaso quieres que Christie se lleve toda la diversión de los NEWTS*?-_

_Ginny sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensar en aquello, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero continuó mirándolo enfadada._

_- ¿Por qué?- susurró con la voz entrecortada._

_- ¿Por qué envié a Mindy a que te reemplazara?- Ginny se alejó al sentir que él le tocaba la mejilla justo donde las lágrimas comenzaban a surcarla._

_- Christie...-murmuró ella._

_- Mindy, Christie, Candy, Amy ¿Cuál es la diferencia?... En todo caso esa tonta es pelirroja, tiene pecas, es igual de larguirucha que tú y con los hechizos adecuados puedo hacer que todos crean que, en efecto, se trata de la linda Ginny Weasley-_

_- No es justo- La rabia crecía en su interior- ¡Es mi vida! ¡No me la puedes quitar!- Golpeó furiosamente, con los puños cerrados, el pecho del hombre._

_Pero éste la detuvo con una sola mano mientras que la otra la pasaba por su cintura para acercarla a él, provocando que la pelirroja se retorciera atrapada, gritara y tratara de golpear al hombre._

_- Toda una fierecilla- comentó el tipo, casi riendo- Pero créeme Virginia, puedo hacerlo. Puedo quitarte tu vida- se permitió una sonrisa maquiavélica- Y ya lo he hecho, pero no te preocupes, te voy a dar una mejor-_

_Virginia estaba atrapada (literalmente) y lloraba de furia, desesperación, impotencia y frustración._

_- ¿Por qué a mi?- Sollozó- ¿Qué te hice?-_

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta Virginia? Tú eres la elegida.- Era horrible sentir la mano masculina sobre su cabello- Desde que me encontré con mi recuerdo de 16 años, y éste me contó sobre una ingenua niña que, de no haber sido por Potter, lo hubiese traído de vuelta a la vida, me llamó mucho la atención. ¿Sabes? No cualquiera es capaz de mantener tanto tiempo ese viejo hechizo, menos aún siendo su primer año. Tú eres especial, posees un gran poder y yo voy a prepararte para esta vida que llevarás... a mi lado.-_

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!-

- Gin, ¿Qué tienes?, ¡Gin!. Es sólo un sueño- La voz de Clark la trajo a la realidad, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con aquel rostro apuesto que tanto le gustaba.

- Oh, Clark- Comenzó a llorar, aún medio histérica. El joven sólo la abrazó, algo asustado por que ella estaba empapada en sudor y tenía un poco de fiebre.

- Shh, todo esta bien, fue sólo una pesadilla- Pero la chica no dejaba de llorar y balbucear incoherencias, así que optó por recostarse junto a ella, acariciándole el cabello.

'Por Dios, Virginia, ¿Qué estarías soñando?' 

Meimi´s Notes:

* Los NEWTS son lo mismo que los EXTASIS, (creo que así les pusieron en español, no estoy muy segura) y como no me he podido acordar del significado exacto de las siglas les digo que son los exámenes esos que hacen en séptimo. 

Mmm, a ver, creo que este capítulo no necesita notas (además de que no se me ocurre que decir, así que ya casi me voy)

Sólo una cosa: La canción es Imaginary (a que no lo habían adivinado?? XD) de Evanescence, huh, sí lo se. Soy muy predecible ¬¬, pero ya prometo buscar otro grupo para poner sus canciones.

Oye, Khya me alegro de que te haya gustado, jajajaja, mi punto era causar fuertes impresiones XD. Pero bueno, si mal no recuerdo le puse q era PG-13 así q no le podía quitar toda la ropa, hubiera tenido que hacerlo NC-17, (ni siquiera yo tengo 17, y sería incoherente q lo pusiera así).

Pero bueno... ¡La libré! 

XD cuu vez??? Salí más o menos airosa del slash en el q me había metido, jejeje :P

Aunque a cambio ya me compliqué más la historia, que yo pretendía fuera más ligera y tirándole a cómica (pq se q jamás podré escribir una buena comedia), pero pues, nimodo, ahora voy a tener que manejármelas con este turbio pasado de miss Weasley.

En fin.

Me despido, pk si no no lo voy a poder subir.

C'ya!!!


	4. Hiding

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., tnx les presento mi FF XD._**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 4 : Hiding (8:00)_**

"1"

Otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar en la maldita propuesta. Sólo se trataba de una rápida visita, para que estuvieran tranquilos.

Y luego sería libre.

Pero no tenía tiempo, ni la disposición. ¿Y si algo les pasaba por su culpa?. 

Además estaba el asunto de Gin, lo tenía muy preocupado con esas constantes pesadillas. Parecía que cada vez empeoraban... si tan sólo pudiese saber qué era lo que ella soñaba.

Se sentía muy intrigado por eso, ¿Qué cosa podía poner a una chica tan alegre en aquel estado?, pero si ella no quería decírselo él no podía obligarla, no si quería conservar el velo sobre sus propios secretos.

Era un callejón sin salida.

Cuando menos tenía algo en qué entretenerse. Pensó mientras se tiraba boca arriba para reparar la fuga del lavaplatos.

Comenzó a desenroscar la pieza en la que, él creía, estaba el problema. La sacó, parchó y volvió a ponerla en su lugar. Abrió la llave para ver si todo había quedado bien, pero la fuga persistía.

Volvió a tirarse en el piso y apretó la pieza, pues parecía que estaba un poco floja. Pero nada más apretarla, un abundante chorro de agua salió disparado hacia él.

- Oh mierda- gruñó mientras bloqueaba el chorro con una mano, no más cedió y, utilizando su poder, soldó la estúpida tubería.

- Ahora sí, vas a tener que decirme cómo haces eso- escuchó una débil voz tras él.

"2"

Mala noche.

Virginia se miró en el espejo, lucía demacrada, unos enormes círculos morados adornaban sus ojos, sus pecas parecían brillar con luz propia y la piel había adquirido una tonalidad mortecina. Sin mencionar que hasta su cabello lucía maltratado.

Se quitó el pijama y se metió unos jeans y una blusa blanca.

Malditos sueños. 

Tomó una liga y se recogió el pelo en coleta. Necesitaba cafeína, pronto… y mucha.

Iba caminando, descalza, cuando escuchó un sonido en la cocina. Se acercó cuidando de no hacer ruido, quizá por costumbre, quizá por precaución. Pero lo que se encontró era algo que no se esperaba.

Clark había soldado una tubería de acero con la pura mirada, o al menos eso parecía.

- Ahora sí, vas a tener que decirme cómo haces eso- musitó débilmente.

"3"

- Ehh, ¿esto? Pues este, yo... ¿te refieres a esto?- 

- Sí, Clark, me refiero a eso- Armarse de paciencia para estas ocasiones era absolutamente esencial.

- Ahhh.... ¿A esto?-

- Sin importar cuánto lo repitas, vas a tener que explicarme-

- Mmm, bueno, te digo si tú me dices qué es lo que sueñas- 

'Huh, un punto para el chico' pensó Virginia. Y luego se le ocurrió algo.

- De acuerdo, tú dime qué eres; porque ya he visto que posees una fuerza supernatural y sospecho también de aquella vez en la que detuviste a 3 tipos en 1 segundo. Y yo te diré qué soy- ¡Bingo! Ahora ya vadeaba las pesadillas.

- ¿Qué eres?- Clark pensó que definitivamente aquello sería interesante- De acuerdo-

- Bien, ¿Qué eres tú Clark? ¿Un vidente? ¿Un mago? ¿Un mutante?-

- Emm, no. Soy un alien-

- ¿Un alien?-

Y así le relató toda la historia, los meteoritos de Smallville, su nave, sus padres, Krypton, y más recientemente, el mensaje de su padre biológico junto con lo que sucedió cuando destruyó la nave.

- Wow- murmuró Virginia, que nunca se había preguntado sobre la existencia de los aliens. Pero ahí tenía una prueba fehaciente- De haber sabido que los aliens eran como tú, habría tomado más enserio Astronomía-

Clark la miró asombrado- ¿No estás molesta?-

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

- Bueno, nunca le había contado a nadie sobre esto, por temor a ser marcado como fenómeno. Y cuando se lo conté a mi mejor amigo, éste se enojó conmigo por habérselo ocultado-

- Pues, debo decirte que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y entre nosotros jamás hubo un acuerdo sobre éstos- Clark sonrió.

- Ahora te toca a ti. Dijiste que...-

- Sí, ya se... Y mmm, bueno, no sabría cómo decírtelo así que mejor te voy a dar una prueba- Se quedó pensando unos instantes, "La magia sólo para salvar la vida", mmm, bueno, no sería la primera vez que se contradecía ella sola. Pero no iba a usar la varita, ah no, pues no estaba muy segura de qué tan estricta era la legislación mágica en Metrópolis. Así que se concentró en aquel mosaico que estaba tras Clark.

¡Plop! Virginia había desaparecido.

Clark pegó un salto, ¿Cómo demonios había echo eso? ¿Y dónde estaba?.

¡Plop! 

- Detrás de ti- le susurró al oído.

Clark se dio la vuelta completamente anonadado, la chica estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo...?-

- ¿Me aparecí?- sugirió ella. Él asinti

- Con magia- 

Virginia se puso a relatarle un poco de historia; algo sobre Hogwarts, (un poco de su estancia en la misma), algo sobre Voldemort, sobre Harry, de la batalla que se cernía sobre todos en la comunidad mágica.

- No me sorprende que hayas querido escapar de todo eso- murmuró él.

Virginia esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Tiene sus cosas buenas y malas, como todo en la vida-

Clark, intuyendo su ánimo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Entonces ¿Sueñas sobre las cosas malas no?-

'¿Por qué no puede dejar las cosas por la paz?'

- Sí...- Le rogó con la mirada que no continuase.

- ¿Te digo algo? He estado pensando en volver...-

- ¿Ah sí?-

- Sí, Lex tiene razón, tengo que hacer algo con mi vida-

- Ya veo...-

- ¿Qué opinas?-

- Pues, la decisión es sólo tuya.... y sea cual sea, créeme que tienes todo mi apoyo- sonrió.

'Aunque creo que te voy a extrañar'

"4"

- ¡Clark!-

Pasos apresurados.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Mira esto...- señaló la caja que estaba en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Qué es?-

- Eso quisiera saber yo- La chica se agachó- Mira, es para ti-

- ¿En serio?- La abrió y sacó un sobre que venía dentro: una carta.

- ¿Qué dice?-

El chico frunció el ceño y comenzó a hurgar dentro del paquete. Sacó una pieza de tela negra, que parecía ser un pantalón; luego sacó lo que parecía ser una camisa blanca, y así siguió sacando ropa...

- ¿Un tuxedo?- Virginia estaba confundida. Clark sacó ahora una prenda roja de la caja, era un elegante vestido de cocktail- ¿Clark?-

El pelinegro suspiró- Lex quiere que lo acompañemos a una cena- murmuró, viendo la carta.

Virginia se quedó alucinada- ¿acompañe**mos**? O sea, ¿Nosotros dos?- 

- Pues sí, ¿O acaso creías que el traje de Femme Fatale era para mí?- Una mueca burlona, le dio un golpecito en respuesta.

- Ja-ja. Mira cómo me divierto- exclamó sarcásticamente- A lo que me refería es que yo ni al caso, todavía tú porque eres su amigo ¿Pero yo?- 

- Bueno, así es Lex- Miró la carta- Dice que va a venir por nosotros a las 8:00, ¿Te animas?-

- No creo que sea muy buena idea, sabes que yo no encajo en ese tipo de cosas...-

Pero Clark ya sabía por dónde manejar a esa chica.

- Oh vamos, ¿Tienes miedo o qué?-

- ¿Miedo yo? ¡Por favor! Hasta parece que no me conoces- le arrebató el vestido- Mmm, pero no tengo zapatos que le combinen-

- Eso no es problema- el Kent sacó una caja (más pequeña) de la caja nodriza (N/A ^^')- Toma- se la entregó a Virginia, quien hizo una mueca.

- Ok, entonces me voy a arreglar-

Clark sonrió mientras ella se marchaba, cuando oyó el sonido de la ducha se sentó en el sillón.

'¿Para qué quería Lex a Gin?'

"5"

Alexander miró su reloj, era tarde. Pero a sus anfitriones no les molestaría...

Después de todo era él quien los mantenía en aquel lujo.

Porque él era dueño de una mitad de la ciudad... y la otra mitad era de su padre.

La limousine se detuvo frente aquella casa de clase media. Lex salió calmadamente, tocó el timbre y esperó.

Hasta que Clark le abrió la puerta... pero, de no haber sabido que _ése_ tenía que ser Clark, no lo hubiese reconocido.

El chico usaba el tuxedo que él mismo se había encargado de comprarle, parecía que había acertado en la talla. Puesto que le quedaba muy bien.

- Buenas noches, ¿Están listos?- sonrisa ligera.

- Huh, sí- Clark volteaba constantemente hacia su costado izquierdo.

Después de un rato comprendió la razón; específicamente cuando una pelirroja bastante bonita se asomó.

- Ah, Lex... ésta es Gin- Volteó a verla- Gin, éste es Lex-

- ¿Gin? - '¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?' .Le tendió la mano a la chica, ésta la estrechó.

- ¿Lex? - preguntó ella en el mismo tono que había empleado él, mostrándole que era más fiera de lo que se veía.

- Alexander Luthor-

- Virginia Weasley-

Ambos esbozaron casi idénticas sonrisas burlonas.

- Mucho gusto- comentó ella.

- El gusto es mío- respondió él.

Aquel vestido era de Helen, pero definitivamente le quedaba mejor a esta _Gin_. Mucho más alta, más estilizada y más... _roja_. 

- Sería mejor que nos fuéramos- comentó Clark.

Los tres subieron a la limousine.

"6"

Virginia se sentía nerviosa, la "cena" a la que habían sido tan "formalmente" invitados había resultado ser una reunión de las personas más poderosas de Metrópolis. Todas congregadas, al parecer, para intentar halagar a Alexander "Dime Lex" Luthor.

Y ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar...

Se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la esquina de esa habitación, realmente quería estar sola. Se sentía bastante incómoda con esa ropa, todos volteaban a verla, recordándole por qué nunca se ponía nada que fuese remotamente parecido al rojo.

Llamaba demasiado la atención; y eso que ni siquiera se había esmerado en arreglarse.

Sólo se había rizado el cabello, aplicado algo de maquillaje (lo suficiente para borrarse las pecas de la cara); un poco de lipstick rojo --¿De qué otro color podía ser?-- y gloss junto con una ligera sombra rosada (Tampoco estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para pintarse toda de rojo).

Y ni siquiera el vestido era demasiado exuberante; sólo era de alguna tela con una preciosa caída, de mangas abiertas y hombros caídos. Algo sencillo y elegante. Pero el resultado era el mismo.

Una ardiente pelirroja, en palabras de Clark.

Observó distraídamente cómo una rubia, muy joven, se le acercaba.

- ¿Puedo sentarme ahí?- El sofá era de dos plazas, pero Gin se había sentado en el medio.

Se puso un poco colorada y se movió- Claro-

- Gracias... No me gustan estas "cenas"- la chica hizo las comillas con sus dedos. Virginia sonrió.

- A mí tampoco- 

- ¿Ah no? Si yo pudiera zafarme sería tan feliz.... pero mis padres lo organizan, ésta es mi casa. ¿Y por qué viniste si no te gustan?-

- Le hago un favor a un amigo- 

- Ya veo-

- ¿Hacen, tus padres, muchas de estas reuniones?-

- Desgraciadamente sí-

- Oh, vaya. ¿Y cuántos años tienes?- Ahora que lo notaba, la chica era una adolescente.

- 14 ¿Y tú?-

- 18-

- ¿En serio? Luces como toda una mujer-

Virginia se rió.

- Naa, es el maquillaje y los tacones- La rubia sonrió al notar el lenguaje tan informal de su interlocutora, igualito al suyo.

- No pues si yo tuviera unos tacones y maquillaje que me hicieran ver así estaría en alguna disco. No aquí tratando de complacer a su majestad- Virginia sonrió.

- ¿Y quién es, exactamente, esa tal majestad?-

La mirada que le lanzó la chica le hizo comprender.

- Ya veo, no hablamos de una reina, sino de un rey- La chica asintió.

- Oye, ¿Te parecería hacer algo más divertido?-

- Claro- 

- Sígueme-

Ambas se levantaron y, sorteando una gran cantidad de pasillos y puertas, llegaron hasta un cuarto repleto de cosas para el entretenimiento: Una mesa de billar, un dance dance mix (esos aparatos en los que tienes que bailar aplastando ciertos cuadritos, es que nunca los he oído mencionar por otro nombre), un karaoke e infinidad de aparatos.

- Wow- murmuró Virginia, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

- Eh si, es que no tengo muchos amigos- comentó tristemente.

Virginia corrió hacia el dance dance mix (de ahora en adelante ddm), para cambiar de tema.

- ¡Adoro estas cosas! ¿Podemos usarla?- le sonrió a la chica

- Claro- La prendió y seleccionó una canción- Tú primero-

Y claro, como Virginia tenía montones de práctica diaria en La Cocina, pronto estaban haciendo competencias bastante reñidas.

"7"

- Es que es necesario tener algo en qué distraerse- Su anfitrión sonrió- Por ejemplo, yo adoro el billar-

Clark estaba a punto de quedarse dormido- ¿En serio? A mí también me gusta-

El hombre sonrió- Eso es un punto a favor de su amigo, señor Luthor-

Lex sonrió débilmente, parecía que estaba a punto de ahogarse en el brandy. (del aburrimiento, no que estuviera borracho)

- Sí, ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar un día?- 'Lo que sea para que se calle'.

- Ahhh, claro. Pero no tiene que ser otro día, acompáñenme- Ambos tuvieron que seguir al hombre.

'¿Por qué no me pude quedar callado?'

"8"

-Éste es mi salón de juegos- 

El hombre, alto, rubio, de unos 40 y pocos abrió la puerta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Sobre la ddm estaban Virginia y una chica rubia brincando como posesas.

- Huh- murmuró el hombre- Y ésa es mi hija.... ¡Anne!- Le gritó a la chica, quien ni se inmutó, sino que siguió bailando, pero como era una chica educada no podía ignorar a su padre.

- ¿Si?-

Las dos féminas estaban descalzas, los peinados medio desechos, pero tenían unas enormes sonrisas estampadas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

- Juego- La chica dio un mal paso y perdió el punto, acabando con el juego.

- ¡Gané!- Exclamó Virginia, quien no había notado la intrusión.

Lex, alegre de la distracción, le aplaudió.

La pelirroja volteó a verlo y al notar que tenía público (y las fachas en las que estaba) se puso tan roja como una amapola.

Anne suspiró- Por cierto- comentó a Virginia- Nunca nos presentamos. Soy Anne Porter-

- Y ella es Jean Weiss, mi prima- comentó. Virginia lo miró asombrada.

- ¡Ah!- De pronto el sr. Porter ya no pareció tan enfadado como cuando encontró a su hija en tan vergonzosa situación- Vaya, parece que han hecho buenas migas ¿No?- se rió- Su prima es una niña muy encantadora, aunque luce muy grande-

- Ehhh- Virginia estaba algo perdida- Me gusta disfrutar de la infancia-

Clark se rió 'Una infancia bastante torcida' pensó al recordar los bailes de la Hellmate- Y no saben, canta de maravilla- 

Todos voltearon a verla, provocando otra vez el característico sonrojo de su familia.

- Bueno, no se si lo haga tan bien, pero me gusta mucho- murmuró.

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del señor Porter - Creo que es algo tarde para estas jovencitas-

Anne hizo una mueca pero se fue, presumiblemente a dormir.

Clark tomó del brazo a Virginia, Lex captó la indirecta y les dijo que se fueran.

Ya hablaría para que fuesen a recogerlo a él más tarde.

- Señor Luthor- dijo el hombre cuando se quedaron a solas- Tengo una interesante propuesta para usted-

Y, después de aquella prolongada charla, se retiró a su departamento.

Por fin tenía la fórmula perfecta para llevarse a Clark de regreso a Smallville.

Meimi's Notes:

Hi people!!!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó este capítulo?

Estoy tratando de incorporar más a Lex en la historia, pero lo fuerte d su participación aún no llega ^^ no se preocupen.

Bueno, aún estoy haciendo algunas maquinaciones para mis queridos personajes XD así que no tengo nada muy definido todavía.

En esta ocasión no hay canción (aunque rime :P) aunque sigo buscando algo q no sea de Evanescence XD

Mmm, les recuerdo que por favor me dejen un review ¿si? ^^' plzzz *_*

Y hablando de RR contesto los que me han llegado: (Aunque mi comadre brilló por su ausencia ehhh)

**Talhos****: **

Jajajaja XD ya se que daba pie a pensar mal.

¿Pero puedes creerme q no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí antes de subirlo? (ya sabes, para checar la ortografía y todo eso)

En fin, de cualquier forma, me pareció divertido dejar el asunto en suspense para el próximo... y francamente pensé que las fans del Clex me iban a golpear, pero gracias al cielo no obtuvieron línea directa conmigo (las ventajas de tener seguridad particular ^_~) y pues aquí sigo, con mi integridad intacta.

Y que bueno que te agrade (q para eso lo escribo) y como a mi me encanta escribirlo (no tienes idea de cómo me divierto cuando lo hago) no dudes que voy a seguirlo....

Bueno, te cuidas y a ver cuando continúas la de Si fuera tú, que me encantó.

Well, C'ya!!!

**Sara:**

Vaya, al fin una cara nueva!!! jejeje XD

Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi también me encanta la pareja (aunque no haya leído nada de ellos, ni siquiera en inglés) y pensé que tenían mucho futuro ^_~

Pero, como yo tmb me declaro ferviente admiradora de Lex, no te preocupes que aún no comienza a hacer de las suyas...

Otra cosa, ya para despedirme, como puedes ver, Clark ya sabe q Gin es bruja y no le quites ojo a esto, que va a ser muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia...

que, insisto, no la voy a poder hacer como yo quería Snifff, pero nimodo.

Hay que arreglárselas con lo que se tiene (que Lex es una gran mejoría)....

Por cierto, abro votación....

¿Quién quiere que Clark regrese a Smallville? (Esto significa la aparición de los demás personajes, ya sea para darles un lindo final o una tortura :@, en el caso de cierta morena indecisa)

Ciao!!!!


	5. This is not what we wanted before 1st ha...

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., tnx les presento mi FF XD._**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 5 : (1ra parte) This is not what we wanted before... (4:00) _**

"1"

Virginia pensó que debía lucir como una tonta, ahí parada totalmente sorprendida. Así que se sentó...

Y haciendo uso de un inusual autocontrol que rara vez poseía, recompuso su expresión y comenzó a analizar la situación.

Miró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, él lucía una peculiar expresión de autosuficiencia, una especie de seguridad en sí mismo que sólo había visto en una persona antes de él...

Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- Escuchó la profunda voz llamándola, no pudo sino reirse, ahora mentalmente, de la situación.

Si hasta tenían los ojos del mismo color

- Huh, nada- sonrió- Es sólo que me parece una buena broma, Luthor- ¿Coincidencia?

- No es una broma, Jean- Bueno, Luthor era más agradable.

- Para empezar, no me llamo Jean- Le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

- No, pero así te dicen- El joven se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en una esquina del mismo. Ella supuso que para intimidarla.

- Clark, que es el único que me llama así, me dice Gin no Jean- 

Él se encogió de hombros- Suena igual ¿No?-

- Quizás, pero no es lo mismo Gin a Jean Weiss, prima del todopoderoso joven Luthor- 

- Detecto cierta repulsión hacia mi persona- sonrisa sexy. 

'¿Qué rayos hace _éste _sonriéndome seductoramente a mí?'

- No es hacia tu persona, es hacia las acciones de tu persona- Se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Te molesta emparentar con migo?- preguntó burlonamente.

- Pff, me han pasado cosas peores- hizo un ademán de desprecio- Lo que me preocupa es que se te caiga encima tu teatrito-

- Los únicos que podrían lograr eso son mis padres- comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa- Y dado a que mi madre tiene años bajo tierra y mi padre está, digamos, "Fuera de Servicio", dudo mucho que algo así suceda-

'Ay, que lindo' pensó sarcásticamente.

- De cualquier forma- dijo ella- No le veo el caso, a menos de que tengas alguna intención que no me hayas comunicado-

'Otra vez _ésa_ sonrisa'

- Me han engañado- declaró el Luthor después de un momento de incómodo silencio.

Ella arqueó una ceja- Presiento que aunque no quiera me vas a explicar la razón de ello-

- Clark dijo que eras una chica linda y amable- comentó como si no la hubiera oído- pero encuentro bastante mal humor aquí-

- ¿Ah si? El mal humor se asocia a las maquinaciones externas ¿sabías?- 

- Buen golpe-

Ella sonrió de medio lado- Aún no has visto nada-

- Entonces...-

- Déjate de rodeos, dime lo que r-e-a-l-m-e-n-t-equieres y ya veremos que sucede después-

- Muy directa, señorita Weiss-

- Weasley- corrigió ella

- Weiss... No tengo nada en contra de tu nombre, pero tu apellido resulta un tanto- sonrisa sarcástica- propenso a convertirse en un insulto- 

' Ah, genial. Encima tenía que recordarme el apodo favorito de Malfoy' pensó algo malhumorada. (N/A Ok, no creo que haga mucha falta una explicación, pero ahí va: Weasley (apellido) se parece mucho a Weasel (comadreja). Y he notado que a cierto dragoncito le encanta utilizarlo en contra de los pelirrojos)

- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- gruñó.

- Ya te lo dije, si aceptas mi propuesta tendré que darte una imagen pública... y no queremos que si alguien se llega a equivocar cuando pronuncie tu apellido termines como Virginia Comadreja-

- Si llego a aceptar tu propuesta- repiti

- La cual te sacaría de la dichosa Cocina-

Tenía que admitir que era una gran oportunidad de hacer algo con su vida, y ¿No había estado sintiéndose apesadumbrada porque jamás podría tener una carrera ni nada por el estilo?; y ahora ahí estaba la, muy probablemente, única puerta para salir de esa situación.

Pero había algo en todo el asunto que no le gustaba.

Ya había aprendido, a la mala, que las personas nunca hacen nada a menos de que les reporte algún beneficio.

- ¿Y tú que ganarías, _Lex_?- Jamás lo había llamado por su nombre, cosa que lo hizo sospechar de la situación- Porque por muy linda e inocente que te haya dicho Clark que soy, no creerás que me voy a tragar el cuento de que de pronto se te ocurrió adoptarme y hacerme famosa-

- Bueno, me caes bien, Jean. Y si se presenta una oportunidad de ayudar a mis amigos, la tomo- contestó él.

Virginia soltó una risotada.

- Sííí, claro- comentó sarcásticamente- Conozco a las personas como tú... y no tienen amigos, al menos no amigos verdaderos. Además de que el mundo no funciona así; tú lo sabes, yo lo se. Ahora dime la verdad- 

- Es una gran oportunidad...-dijo él, pero Gin lo cortó.

- Y hay algo que tú quieres, mmm- le miró desafiantemente- bueno, si no me quieres decir... tal vez quieres que me sienta en deuda contigo y haga algo ¿Pero qué?- murmuró, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta- Yo no tengo nada que te pueda interesar, a excepción de mi cercanía con Clark- dijo medio en broma al recordar aquella _sugerencia_ de Candy. Pero, por la expresión del rostro masculino, había acertado- Así que eso es...-

Alexander se mantuvo inmóvil, pero Virginia era mucho más perceptiva que la chica promedio, mucho más observadora que el _muggle_ promedio. 

- Sí, definitivamente eso es- continuó ella- Tu expresión te delata. Bien, quieres a Clark- prefirió no tomarlo de _aquel_ modo- pero...- Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos- ¡Lo tengo!- exclamó, dejándole notar su marcado acento británico- No has podido convencerlo de que regrese a Smallville y crees que yo te puedo ayudar ¿No es cierto?-

Si Lex Luthor no hubiese sido un frío hombre de negocios, acostumbrado a mantener una cara de póker, habría dejado caer la mandíbula al piso ante tan acertada deducción. Pero como sí lo era, sólo permitió a sus ojos mostrar una breve chispa de sorpresa, para luego sonreír felinamente, en un intento de ganar tiempo.

Lástima que Virginia sabía muy bien cómo tratar a este tipo de personajes.

"2"

'5-4-3-2-1 Antes de que mandar al Luthor a paseo'

+ ¡Espera! + repuso una vocecilla en su cabeza.

+ ¿Qué quieres? + Increíble, ahora mantenía conversaciones con su cabeza.

+ Mira, Clark conoce a este tipo mejor que tú... ya te había advertido sobre cómo es ¿Recuerdas? +

+ Sí, "El hada madrina propensa a convertirse en la madrastra malvada" +

+ ¿Y no es así como se estaba comportando? +

+ Pues... sí +

+ Ahhh, ahora oye toda la historia antes de mandar a la gente a cualquier lugar +

+ ¿Eres mi conciencia o qué? +

+ No preguntes, es información clasificada +

' Debo estarme volviendo loca, pero ya qu'

-Tienes cinco minutos para argumentar- sentenció, mirando su reloj.

Pero no se le ocurrió pensar en la ironía de la situación, porque el que una chiquilla pobretona le estuviese dando órdenes a Alexander Luthor era más que irónico.

"3" 

Ahora sí tenía que corregir aquel pensamiento que había rondado por su mente, y con el que se había regodeado los últimos días.

Por fin tenía la fórmula _casi _perfecta para llevarse a Clark de regreso a Smallville.

Y ése _casi _estaba allí sentada frente a él, ordenándole como si fuera... como si fuera...

Bueno, nadie le había hablado así nunca. Más bien era él quien hablaba de aquella manera.

Pero el punto era el mismo.

Argumentar...

Definitivamente esa chica valía la pena.

"4"

- Realmente no es _mi_ estrategia, como tú pareces creer- Lex sonrió, una linda sonrisa en el momento adecuado a veces era la clave para ganarse la confianza de la gente.

Pero Virginia no era cualquier gente.

- ¿Ah no?-

- No, él vio tu talento. Por eso te quiere...-

- Y porque cree que soy tu prima-

- Debo admitirlo; eso influyó mucho. Pero prima o no, si aceptas te llevarías el mejor contrato que se haya visto durante mucho tiempo... yo personalmente me encargaría de ello-

- Sigue habiendo algo que no me gusta en todo el asunto-

- Eres una persona difícil de complacer, Jean-

Virginia puso los ojos en blanco, suponiendo que era inútil luchar por su nombre.

- Quizá, pero eso me ha mantenido viva, Alex-

'Si el me dice Jean ¿Por qué no puedo yo decirle Alex?'

- Eso y tu desconfianza, _querida_-

- Si, si, si. Se te acaban los 5 minutos, _querido_-

- Muy impresionante- sonrió- ¿Qué más quieres saber?-

- Mmm, digamos que acepto. Queda claro que lo haces para tenerme de tu lado...-

- Ajá-

- ¿Y, ese lado, exactamente cómo estaría?-

- Precioso, con todo lo que quisieras- Lex sabía cómo manejar a las mujeres.

- No me refería a eso- ella arqueó ambas cejas- Me refiero a, exactamente, ¿Qué quieres conseguir de mi?-

- Ya te dije: tu apoyo-

- ¿Apoyo para qué?-

Esta vez tardó un poco en contestar.

- Para convencer a Clark de que regrese a casa p...-ella lo interrumpi

- ¡Ajá! ¡Con que ahí estaba el boggart- exclamó, levantándose de golpe y sin fijarse lo que había dicho- Eso era todo...-

- ¿Perdón? ¿Con que ahí estaba el qué?- preguntó Lex

A Virginia se le pusieron las orejas coloradas

- Ah, la cosa, con que ahí estaba la cosa. Eso fue lo que dije- dijo nerviosamente

'Tonta tonta tonta tonta tonta...' 

Él sólo le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad antes de asentir con la cabeza- Ah, vaya-

'Torpe torpe torpe torpe torpe...'

- De cualquier forma, si Clark decide hacer de su vida un papalote no es mi asunto, así que me temo que no podré ayudarte-

- Vamos, el chico necesita a sus padres. Y sus padres lo necesitan- comentó, apelando a su sensibilidad.

- Aunque se necesiten, yo NO me meto en los asuntos de los demás-

- ¿Ni siquiera en los de él?- preguntó incrédulo.

- No veo que tengan en especial, pero no, ni siquiera en los de él-

- ¿No ves qué tengan de especial?- se rió- La mayoría de las chicas disfrutan "arreglando" las vidas de sus novios... o esposos- añadió más para si mismo, pero ella lo escuchó.

Y se puso más roja que una amapola.

- Él no es mi novio- Y, tenía que admitir que era cierto. Porque no compartían nada más que una extraña relación de camaradería, preocupación y cariño por el otro; además de unos buenos besos.

Ah claro, y los secretos más grandes de sus vidas...

Pero no, no eran novios.

- Bueno, pero tú le interesas- ¿Era posible que ella se pusiese más roja?... Parecía que sí- Y, es por su bien que hago todo esto-

' No, claro. Nada de maquinaciones perversas, por esta vez'

- Yo...- detectaba cierto matiz de sinceridad en la voz masculina, cosa que la hizo pensar más seriamente en el asunto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello- No se qué pueda hacer por ti- Ciertamente esas palabras juntas eran algo peligroso, pero ya las había dicho. No había vuelta atrás.

- Ya te lo dije-

- Mira, eso está fuera de mi alcance. Así que, aunque me gustaría ayudarte...

'Bingo' pensó Lex

-...no podría. Así que lleva este contrato a otra prima- le sonrió y se levantó- Es tarde y tengo que irme, mmm, gusto en verte- murmuró mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Espera-

- ¿Qué? Ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte-

- Sí, pero, de todas formas esto es tuyo- le pasó el folder donde estaba el "mejor contrato que se haya visto durante mucho tiempo" en sus propias palabras.

Ella miró alternadamente el folder, a Lex y luego al folder de nuevo. Estaba desconcertada.

- Como te decía; es tuyo. Francamente esperaba alguna clase de alianza mercantil- sonrió al recordar cierta "alianza" con, mmm ¿Victoria? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba bien de su nombre- pero por lo que veo, tú estás por encima de todo eso. Lo que te da más valía para mí-

Ella parpadeó sin entender muy bien la situación.

- Llévatelo: Ya decidirás si lo firmas o no. Pero yo te aconsejo que lo aceptes-

- Pero, ¿En serio?, digo, no te voy a ayudar con lo de Clark-

Lex sonrió al notar el tono en el que había hablado 'Ya veremos' pensó.

- Eso no tiene que ver, Robert te quiere para su película; francamente no creo que gane el "scar® pero es un buen proyecto. Te puede abrir muchas puertas-

- Pero yo no se nada de actuación-

Él sonrió de nuevo. 'Casi la tengo en la bolsa'

- Y no se pretende que lo sepas, quizás tomes unas ligeras clases antes. Pero tú eres la indicada para el papel, revisa el libreto y vas a ver por qué-

- Pero ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?, digo, tú y yo no nos conocemos de nada ¿Y de pronto actúas como mi padrino o algo así?-

Sonrisa más amplia 'Se me va a trabar la quijada'.

Le tendió la mano- Lex Luthor- Ella la estrechó confundida.

- Virginia...- se calló al notar la mirada de él y rectificó- Jean Weiss-

- ¿Jean? ¿En serio eres tú?- preguntó él en un tono fingido de sorpresa y la abrazó- ¡Por dios! Prima, cuánto tiempo. Mírate, si estás hecha toda una mujer- se separó de ella y fingió un tono conmovido- creo que voy a llorar-

Virginia se soltó riendo- Tú deberías ser actor-

- Y lo soy, mi querida prima. En más de una forma- sonrió- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué tu máximo sueño es convertirte en una famosa actriz?- Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza como si ella le estuviese contando una larguísima historia- Ah, ya veo-

- Me estás asustando- murmuró ella mitad divertida-mitad impresionada.

- Pero Jean, se necesita más que una cara y un cuerpo bonito para triunfar. Aunque me dijeron que tienes muy buena voz... ¿Sabes? Justo supe de un amigo que está buscando a una chica nueva, o sea que no sea actriz famosa, con talento para que actúe en una comedia romántica que quiere hacer. Seguro va a estar interesado en ti-

- ¿Ah si?- comenzó a seguirle el juego- ¿No te referirás a Robert Porter, el papá de una linda casi-quinceañera rubia llamada Anne?-

- ¿Conoces a la pequeña Annie?-

- Sí, somos muy buenas amigas-

- Pues más que bien- tomó el folder donde estaba el contrato (y el libreto)- Deberías firmarlo- le dijo un poco más serio.

Entonces ella comenzó a considerar la posibilidad realmente.

- Yo...-

- Si vuelves a decir la palabra "pero" te juro que te vas a arrepentir- Virginia sonrió.

- Voy a pensarlo-

- Bien, y también piensa sobre lo de Clark- le dio el folder.

- Ya te dije...-

- Que no es tu asunto, sí. Pero ¿No crees que podrías hablar con él sobre eso?-

- Bueno, eso sí puedo hacerlo-

- Ok, entonces. Anda-

- Sí, nos vemos- Se encaminó hacia la salida-

- ¡Jean!- Ella se volteó- Una cosa, si firmas no se te vaya a ocurrir poner Virginia Weasley ¿ok?-

- Ok- desapareció por la salida. 

'En la bolsa'

**_TBC...._**

Meimi's Notes:

What's up people!!!!????

Como pueden ver, estoy muy feliz. Esta historia me pone de buen humor, no se pk XD

Bien, ¿Les gustó la primera parte de este capítulo?

Pues la segunda está todavía mejor ^_~

Lo que pasa es que si lo hubiera dejado en uno solo me hubiera salido un título super largo, :P, ni al caso; pero si hubiera quedado muy grande, y no quiero que me salga más largo que el primero XD, ese es mi límite.

No, ya en serio; lo dividí por razones de mmm, digamos, comprensión.

Aquí vemos más a Lex, haciendo de sus planes maquiavélicos =P, pero de todas formas lo adoramos, jejeje, o nos gusta (según sea el caso). 

¿Y no los confundí mucho con eso de la propuesta para Ginny? Es que me gustaría que quedara claro que entre el capítulo anterior y este ya pasó algo de tiempo y algo de charlas entre estos pelirrojos (Recordad que Lex era pelirrojo antes de lo de los meteoritos XD) así que esto ya es sólo la conclusión.

O como dice el título: This is not what we wanted before (esto no es lo que quisimos antes), que por cierto me lo saqué de una canción de Remy Zero (Perfect Memory), el grupo que interpreta el tema de apertura de Smallville (Save Me se llama, se los recomiendo ehh)

En fin, no se pierdan la segunda parte (que subiré en cuanto tenga oportunidad *Meimi maldice la escuela*), titulada: "But I think it could work" (pero creo q podría funcionar) y con eso ya les doy un gran avance ^_~

Bueno, me despido con la respuesta a los rr, como siempre:

**Dark****:**

Pues la respuesta a tu pregunta la tienes aquí... y pues sí, se llama Alexander ¿Cómo la ves? (Los vicios que llega a tener uno XD). mmm, que bueno q me dices otro nombre para esas maquinitas, que francamente no supe de otro, jejeje (q por cierto son algo peligrosas .__.) en fin. 

Nos vemos al siguiente

Ciao!!!

**Talhos****:**

O_O vaya con la cátedra, jejeje, de haber sabido que tendría una enciclopedia a la mano :P me hubiera esperado para preguntarte (a ver si luego me explicas con detalle eso de las diferencias, q me pareció muy interesante) y pues este...

¿Realmente crees que me daría mucha jaqueca el regresar a Clark a Smallville? :S pss, ¿Por qué? (Y yo q quería matar a cierta chica q desprestigia a las morenas ¬¬)

Bueno, esperaré a tu respuesta para q me expliques por qué lo piensas (y de paso algunas clasecitas para la cosa ésa --aunque creo q yo nomás he jugado en la de Konami-- :P si no es mucha molestia..)

C'ya!!!

**Prue:**

Bueno, el rr era en LanA, pero pss va de lo mismo ¿no? en fin...

Ala!!! Ya sé, francamente tenía pensado muchas formas de tortura para la sapo, pero hay q admitirlo... es un personaje fuerte e importante en el 5to libro (o al menos eso dice mi vena sádica ¬¬), tsk, tsk y no me pude deshacer de ella.

Y, pues, me encanta Draco!!! (Y es mejor aún Draco hablando francés XD) 

En cuanto a Case.... ¿No lo identificaste? T_T *Meimi hace un puchero* Si es más o menos el personaje de Elijah Wood en La Facultad (mmm, q por cierto tengo un fic de esa movie, si lo subo sería el primero en spaniol), pero en sí él es muy lindo.... aunque nadie supera a Zeke!!!! (Josh mmm, ¿Hartnett?, no recuerdo la vdd), sniff, en fin.

¡Ah con los nombres! La vdd me emocioné haciendo todo tipo de mezclas (y sólo de eso pudo haber surgido Kent, Alexander, jejeje con lo bien que le cae al mr Jonathan Kent, de seguro iba a querer adoptarlo XD, si cómo no ._.)

Y, francamente, cuando oyes un nombre ¿Si o no que te pones a pensar en cómo suena? Pensé yo q era una reacción normal... y como no he visto q nadie la utilice, pues ahí voy tratando de ser un poquito original.

Por lo del grupo, tendremos q formarlo nosotras, antes de q nos ganen la lana (nada q ver con dinero XD) y la quemen...

Bueno, mejor te pido respuesta por el msg, porq de aquí a q me salga otro cap de LanA, va a pasar bastante tiempo ¬¬, que estoy atorada :S

Ok, nos vemos

Byes!!!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Meimi Malfoy ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

+ **_People_****_ die... but real love is forever _**+ (Con esto del 14, hay que sentir las fechas :P)


	6. But I think it could work ::2nd half::

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., alejen esos tomates plz._**

**_+ Ya saben, cada cosa tiene su respectivo dueño, ¿O acaso creen que si Clark fuera mío andaría por ahí de la mano con Ginny Weasley? ¬¬_**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 5 : (2da parte) ...But I think it could work (5:00)_**

"1"

_The House's Man_

Buen nombre, corto, fácil de recordar y muy práctico para las conversaciones. Además de que englobaba muy bien el contenido de la película.

- ¡Hey! Nena, dame una cerveza-

Virginia cayó de la nube mental en la que estaba, sonrió forzadamente al tipo que le había hablado y le dio su cerveza. Francamente, mientras más leía y más estudiaba el asunto... menos quería continuar sirviendo bebidas en un bar muggle.

Cosa que no era de sorprender, siempre había sido muy ambiciosa. La más de su familia.

Pero también, más insegura se sentía respecto al asunto. ¿Y si lo aceptaba y luego quedaba bajo el poder de Luthor?. Eso, no que le diera miedo, pero siempre le proporcionaba cierto sentimiento de... desconfianza.

Alexander Luthor tenía algo que lo clasificaba dentro de su lista de: Cuidado, alerta, vigílalo.

Y la última vez que había ignorado a un hombre dentro de esa lista le había ido muy pero que muy mal.

"2"

- Has estado muy distraída toda la noche- Lala sonrió mientras recogía algunas botellas.

Lalaith Isaacs, la linda y sensata Lala; cúmulo de virtudes y luchadora incansable por sacar adelante a los suyos. De ascendencia latina, hermana mayor (y madre en la práctica) de 6 horribles pequeñajos--con todo el cariño, por supuesto--. ¿Quién mejor para aconsejar a la pobre y atormentada Virginia "Multinombre" Weasley?

¿La respuesta? Nadie, seguro.

Suspiró.

- Ninia, ¿Qué te pasa?- Candy y Moesha limpiaban en el segundo piso, Sam estaba ayudando a Clark a sacar la basura, así que estaban solas.

- Yo...- Tomó el libreto (el contrato lo tenía en casa) y se lo soltó en las manos a Lala.

La pelinegra vaciló un momento y luego se sentó; lo hojeó con la rapidez que da la constante práctica para luego mirar a su compañera.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Quieren que yo sea Lizzie- Señaló el nombre de la protagonista en el diálogo.

Lalaith por poco deja caer la mandíbula al piso.

- Wow, Ninia, es... ¿Cuánto te ofrecen?- 

- Más de lo que jamás llegaré a ver en toda mi vida... y mi primer álbum- añadió con una mueca.

Ahora sí, Lala entregó su mandíbula al suelo.

- ¿Álbum? o sea ¿De música?- Gin asintió- Vaya, deberías enseñarme dónde consigues tan buenas cosas-

- Nunca me lo creerías- murmuró.

- Quizás- su amiga sonrió- Pero esto no explica tu distracción, a menos de que estuvieras pensando en cómo te vas a gastar ese dinero...- 

- ¡Ja!- Exclamó sarcásticamente- Ni siquiera sé si deba aceptar-

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero por qué?- 

Desvió su mirada al techo y le contó sobre sus dudas acerca del asunto; Lala era una persona muy confiable, así que desahogó todas sus preocupaciones con ella. Bueno, no todas, pero sí las que podía contar.

Su amiga la miró con el ceño fruncido, valorando la situación.

- Ninia, bueno, no sé que decirte. Esas personas pueden ser muy peligrosas...-

- Ya lo sé- hizo una mueca- Créeme que soy completamente consciente del riesgo, pero, bueno, tú entiendes-

- Sí, es una gran oportunidad-

- Enorme-

- ¿Y si aceptas?, digo, lo peor que podría pasar es que luego tuvieras que convencer a Clark de que regresara a su casa... ¿Realmente crees que lo vale?- Lala la miró seriamente.

Ella se contuvo un poco... ¿Lo valía? 

El chico necesitaba pertenecer tanto como ella; se sentía desubicado... justo como ella.

Por eso se preocupaba tanto, por que en él veía un reflejo de sí misma. Y nada le hubiese gustado más que tener a alguien a su lado en los momentos difíciles.

¿Pero ese sentimiento valía todo su futuro? Porque si rechazaba aquel trabajo, era casi seguro que se quedaría de por vida en La Cocina. 

No tenía nada más; ni amigos, ni familiares, ni vida. 

...¿Para qué fingir?...

No quería ser bruja, pero tampoco podía ser muggle.

- Tienes razón, voy a aceptar- Lala sonrió y la abrazó- Gracias-

- De nada; sólo espero que cuando seas toda una Diva te acuerdes de nosotras- comentó.

Le sonrió a su amiga- Si es que llego a serlo-

- Te conozco, sé que lo lograrás-

Francamente lo dudaba, pero no se lo iba a decir a Lalaith.

"3"

- Me preocupas-

'Qué nuevas' pensó ella sarcásticamente

- ¿Por qué?-

- Algo te pasa- Clark tomó el mando del televisor y lo apagó.

Lo cual era una lástima, porque estaban dando su serie favorita.

- Sí, quiero ver Dawson's Creek-

- No es momento para telenovelas- murmuró él.

- Entonces, según tú ¿Para qué es este momento?-

- Para que hablemos-

- Estamos hablando, Clark- 

- En serio. Mira lo que encontré en el estante de la cocina- Le mostró su contrato.

'Con qué ahí lo dejé; con razón no lo encontraba'

- Que bueno que lo hallaste- Se lo quitó de las manos, sacó una pluma de su bolso (arrumbado en una esquina) y lo firmó- Ahora sólo tengo que llevárselo a Luthor-

- ¿A Lex? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lex con todo esto? ¿Y qué es todo esto?-

- Vaya, parece que eres mejor preguntando que respondiendo- 

- Odio que te pongas así- exclamó.

- ¡Ah no! En primer lugar fuiste tú quien insistió en que frecuentara a tu dizque amigo, así que por favor no te hagas la víctima-

- No me hago la víctima- calló ante una mirada de ella y añadió- bueno, lo haría si me sirviera para averiguar qué rayos está pasando- 

'Argh, esa cara de perrito abandonado no debería existir'

- Ok, ni que fuera la gran cosa- Ella sola se rió de sus palabras- emm, pues realmente lo es. Pero el caso es que no veo que quieras que te explique, si ya leíste los documentos te debe quedar claro todo el asunto-

- Uy sí, muy claro- dijo él sarcásticamente- Ahí sólo dice que vas a hacer una película y que te van a sacar un disco ¿Crees que eso me hace entender todo?-

- Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos peleando- gruñó ella- Tú amigo- especial énfasis en la palabra- me llamó, ¿Recuerdas que dijo que yo era su prima en aquella estirada reunión a la que fuimos?- Clark asintió- Pues no sé por qué lo hizo, pero el caso es que el tipo ese, el tal Robert Porter está en el rollo del cine y me ofreció el trabajo, supongo yo que por quedar bien, pues Luthor ha estado mediando y tratando de convencerme de que lo tome-

Clark frunció el ceño- ¿Me estás diciendo que Lex quiere que hagas una película?-

- Si a ti te suena raro, para mí es la dimensión desconocida- murmuró- Pero sí. Y no sólo eso, a estas alturas no me sorprendería que hubiese cambiado ya mi nombre y que me hubiese adoptado o algo así- gru

Clark se rió- Eso es mi culpa, como yo te digo Gin, él te dice Jean y, bueno, debo de reconocer que he estado hablando mucho con él y pues, este, te menciono bastante. Aunque me dijo que había dicho que eras su prima porque esa gente se come a cualquiera que no sea de su esfera-

¿Podía ser Clark más ingenuo? Si Lex Luthor sólo estaba tratando de llegar a él.

- ¿Ah si? qué amable de su parte- sonrió forzadamente

Y Clark no captó el sarcasmo en su voz

- Pero es genial que hayas aceptado, vas a ser toda una estrella- 

'Más bien me voy a dar un tiro por estarme metiendo en tanto lío'

- Si tú lo dices...-

"4" 

- Has tomado la decisión más acertada- sonrió Lex mientras ella le pasaba el "papelito" firmado.

Por alguna razón se sentía como si le hubiese vendido su alma al diablo.

- Sí...- susurr

- Me gustaría que te mantuvieras cerca; por las cosas que se llegasen a necesitar-

- Claro- No le veía caso a lo que él decía.

- He estado hablando con Clark... parece que algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión- Lex sonrió perversamente.

**"- Por Dios, Clark, mírate, estás sufriendo... y tus padres también deben estar así, ¿Realmente vale la pena?-**

**- Yo... ya no estoy seguro-"**

-... Y va a regresar- continuó Lex

- ¿Ah si?- sonrió- qué bueno-

'Bueno, aún no se ve ninguna maquinación perversa, así que supongo que no hay nada de malo en ello... ya que dudo mucho que los Kent se mueran cuando regrese su hijo' 

- Sí, y te quería pedir un favor...-

'Demasiado bueno para ser verdad'

- ¿Cuál?-

- Que nos acompañases. Clark no se quiere separar de ti, y ya que tú vas a tener un tiempo libre entre lo que comienza la grabación, podrías quedarte en mi casa de Smallville, claro, si no te alojan en la granja Kent-

- ¿¡Qué!?-

- ¿Tengo que repetirlo?- A pesar de la pregunta, el tono fue amable.

- No- contestó ella un poco molesta- No puedo ir, simplemente no es posible- dijo, aún sin creer que la situación fuese real.

Sentía como si de un momento a otro alguien fuese a saltar de algún recoveco y gritar: ¡Te la creíste!. Porque aquello tenía que ser una broma.

Y una de muy mal gusto.

- ¿Por qué no?- Lex se mostraba muy amable, demasiado amable para ser verdad.

'Paranoia' 

- Bueno, porque...- Virginia se trabó, había miles de razones, pero ¿Por qué no podía nombrar ninguna?- porque tengo que trabajar- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ya sabes, algunos debemos luchar por las cosas- 

'Un ataque es la mejor defensa' Se quedó congelada cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

El recordar de dónde provenía aquel lema la descomponía.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lex, notando el estremecimiento y la mirada vacía que de pronto mostraba.

Era como si el brillo de sus ojos se hubiese evaporado, dando paso a un extraño tono chocolate opaco.

- Eh, si- 'No pienses en ello, alma de hielo, no pienses en ello'- Sí, estoy bien-

Alexander la miró no muy convencido, pero asintió- Eso no es un obstáculo- La contempló largamente con aquellos ojos grises tan misteriosos- Dado a que debes alejarte de ése ambiente por un buen tiempo antes de comenzar con la filmación-

'_Ése ambiente_... ¿Exactamente a qué se refería con eso?' Gin se irguió en toda su altura (que para una chica de su edad era bastante) y lo miró a la defensiva, no le gustaba la forma en que había hablado.

El Luthor lo notó y se reprimió mentalmente por la metida de pata. Debía tener mucho cuidado con sus palabras ante ésta chica.

- A lo que me refiero es que no habría nada mejor para los amarillistas; imagina: "Jean Weiss, de table dancer a diva". El escándalo sería lo más sencillo que podrías esperar...-

- ¡Pero yo no soy una table dancer!- protestó ella.

- No- él rodó los ojos un poco exasperado- pero la diferencia es mínima; y si han sido capaces de convencer a la gente de que los corderos son lobos ¿Tú crees que vas a salir airosa de la situación?-

Virginia cayó en cuenta de la razón de las palabras del antaño pelirrojo.

- Mmm- lo miró a los ojos con una expresión desafiante- De acuerdo, pero el que renuncie a mi trabajo no significa que vaya a irme con ustedes-

Lex sonrió ampliamente, parecía un león a punto de devorar un ciervo- No necesariamente, pero es tu mejor _opción_, dado a que la casa en la que vives, según tengo entendido, es propiedad de tu jefa-

'¿Según tiene entendido? Pero si de eso nunca le conté a Clark...'

Debía de haberlo investigado, ¿Y qué tanto más sabría?

Entonces se sintió repentinamente furiosa con el tipo que estaba en frente de ella.

- Me voy- exclamó bruscamente y salió azotando la puerta.

- Tsk, tsk, pero qué sensible- murmuró Alexander Luthor mientras miraba la luminosa cabellera de Virginia Weasley desaparecer tras la puerta.

"5"

Clark observó un poco atemorizado a la pelirroja mientras picaba unas verduras para preparar ensalada, en serio que traía un humor de perros.

'Pero el pobre tomate no tiene la culpa' pensó mientras le veía machacarlo.

- Este...- aventuró- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- ¿¡A mí!?- ladró ella- nada, no me pasa nada- rebanó una lechuga por la mitad sin necesidad de detenerla con la otra mano.

Quizá no era muy buena idea mantener esa conversación ahí, con tantos objetos punzocortantes a la mano.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos con delicadeza.

- Gin, en serio, ¿Qué pasó?-

Ella suspiró.

- Nada, sólo que no soporto los juegos de tu amiguito-

'Lex... No se por qué, pero no me sorprende'

Suspiró- ¿Qué te sucedió esta vez?-

De pronto sus uñas le parecieron de lo más interesantes.

**_...Clark y tú están muy apegados, por decirlo de alguna forma..._**

**_...Él no se quiere separar de tí..._**

'Pero Clark y yo jamás hemos hablado de esa posibilidad. Me dice que él no se quiere separar de mí, yo siento que lo extrañaría, pero ¿No deberíamos discutir nosotros dos todo esto?'

- Oye... ¿En serio vas a volver?- Sonrió débilmente- el intento de ser humano me lo dijo y pues, la verdad, me hubiese gustado que fueras tú quien lo hiciera-

Clark arqueó una ceja.

'¿Intento de ser humano? Supongo que se refiere a Lex'

- Lo siento- murmuró- Yo... quería decírtelo, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno-

- Seguro- se llevó la diestra a la sien- Mira, no importa- Le sonrió- ¿Cómo lo decidiste?-

- Pues... ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?-

Virginia asintió.

**"- Por Dios, Clark, mírate, estás sufriendo... y tus padres también deben estar así, ¿Realmente vale la pena?-**

**- Yo... ya no estoy seguro-"**

- Bueno, a partir de ahí no me sentí tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Los amo y quiero protegerlos, pero también los conozco y sé que deben estar culpándose-

- Muy cierto- murmuró ella.

- Sí... y las constantes de Lex no me desmotivan mucho que digamos, así que pensé: Bueno, ¿Por qué no volver?-

Clark la observó intensamente con esos ojos de aquella tonalidad tan extraña "Hazel", verdeazulado con tendencia a gris que a veces se veía ambarino.

Virginia ladeó la cabeza y se perdió en aquella mirada, hasta que sintió el pesado silencio que había caído sobre ellos.

- ¿Y?- preguntó, instándolo a que continuara-

- Tú... Tú eres la única razón para estar aquí- contestó el pelinegro, poniéndose rojo.

¿Acaso la Tierra acababa de abrirse y succionarla hacia sus entrañas?

¿No?

¿Entonces, por qué se sentía como sepultada por una gigantesca y colosal roca?

Mmm, quizás era por que acababa de oír lo más parecido a una declaración amorosa en su vida.

O quizás no.

Digo, porque ¿Amor para Ginny Weasley?

¡Ja! ¡Eso jamás!

Y si llegara a ser así, ¿Dónde estaban las mariposas en el estómago?

¿Las nubes acarameladas?

¿Y los corazoncitos rosas?

Más bien sentía como si la hubieran golpeado con un mazo gigante, al más puro estilo Ranma 1/2.

'Genial, ya estoy delirando'

- Pero, Clark- la voz le salía suplicante- Tú y yo no... no más de...-

- No más de unos cuantos besos, lo sé- sonrió tristemente- Pero jamás había conocido a alguien como tú- Virginia hizo una mueca, esa línea era casi un cliché- arghh, ya se que suena estúpidamente prefabricado, pero es en serio, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que seas bruja- frunció el ceño- o quizás tiene todo que ver, no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que jamás me había sentido comprendido, ni siquiera por mis padres; y aunque tú no eres ni por asomo lo mismo que yo, sabes exactamente cómo me siento con sólo mirarme... El sentimiento de ser indigno del nivel que tienen los tuyos, el no pertenecer, la vergüenza, el miedo a lastimarlos... sí, te entiendo- repitió textualmente lo que ella le había dicho una vez- ¿Recuerdas?-

Ella asintió insegura- Sí..- susurró.

- Y eso es más de lo que jamás he tenido- se rió amargamente- Mi historial se reduce a una mejor amiga a quien debo mantener apartada de mi pasado con un palo (N/A Bueno, eso no sé si se entienda, como es un regionalismo, pero es una expresión que significa que Chloe es muy entrometida, jeje :P) y una chica por la que me desviví mientras ella tenía novio, ¿Crees lo patético que puedo llegar a ser?- exclamó.

Ella no pudo sino reírse histéricamente del comentario.

Si éso era patético, ¿Entonces donde quedaba ella con su amor por el Niño-Qué-Vivió?

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué te ríes así?- Virginia le miró, pero había algo extraño en sus ojos, un ligero destello de ¿Locura?, huh, definitivamente era algo insano.

- Esta chica...- comentó.

- Lana- el nombre era lo que quería ¿No?.

- ¿Lana alguna vez te hizo caso?-

- Bueno, sí, pero recién habíamos comenzado cuando me vine-

Ella arqueó una ceja- ¿Sabes lo qué es tener 15 años y encontrar al chico de tu vida a punto de hacer el amor con tu mejor amiga? ¿Aquel que de sólo verlo te hacía perder la cabeza, sudar frío y sentir las rodillas de gelatina? ¿Aquel que jamás supo que tu nombre era Virginia y no Ginny?- Clark negó con la cabeza, sorprendido- ¿No? Pues entonces no me hables de ser patético- gruñó ella.

- Lo siento- murmuró- Yo no sabía-

- ¡Claro que no!- respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar la calma- pero no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte. Sería el colmo que nos pusiéramos a pelear por quién fue más patético- sonrió forzadamente.

¿Era posible que 5 minutos atrás estuviera escuchando que ella era su única razón?

- Sí, sería el colmo- sonrió- aún no me has dicho qué te hizo Lex...-

'¿Por qué no mencionárselo?'

- Bueno, no me "hizo" nada. Más bien quería que me fuese a Smallville con ustedes-

La sonrisa de genuina felicidad que apareció en el rostro de Clark no hizo sino conmoverla más.

¿Acaso ella tenía que ser la villana, negándole al chico más lindo que conocía su presencia? (Por presuntuoso que sonara)

- ¿Lo harías?- 

Tragó saliva casi audiblemente 

'Sólo los tontos contestan una pregunta con otra'

- ¿Querrías que lo hiciera?-

'Bueno, la estupidez no es un crimen'

La expresión de lindo cachorro abandonado que le obsequió el pelinegro le ponía los pelos de punta, cuando, como en esa ocasión, la llevaba a efectuar alguna acción que no quería llevar a cabo.

Pero igual, ¿Quién podía resistirse a esa mirada?

- Por favor...- Clark se acercaba más y más- No me dejes solo-

Ciertamente ella encontraba muy difícil resistirse a ésos labios.

- Clark...- gimió desesperada.

¿Y quién podía resistirse a _ésas _manos?

TBC...

Meimi's Notes:

O_O Vaya con el final, no se qué me dió, jejeje XD

Ok, vamos por partes...

Ésta fue la segunda parte del quinto capítulo (Y, efectivamente, no hice ninguna alusión a San Valentín en la historia XD, que ya hay muchas de ello) y pues, mmm, como ven mucho rollo y poca acción, pero necesito profundizar en la relación Gin-Clark (¿O debería empezar a escribir Jean? :P) para una aclaración: NO SON NOVIOS (Uy, que agresivas lucen las mayúsculas, jejeje) y una segunda aclaración aún más importante que la primera: CLARK NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE (XD ahí sí tenía que llevarla mayúscula, para evitar problemas).

Bien, quedado claro el primer punto, vamos con el segundo: Mmm, No hay canción XD ¿Por qué? Simple, porque siento que si vuelvo a poner otra canción de Evanescence me van a golpear XD y pues, estoy buscando una que me agrade...

Otra cosa, se aceptan sugerencias, ¿Los regreso o no? (Smallville o no Smallville, ése es el dilema XD), y otra pregunta: ¿Son conscientes de que Gin tiene su super-historia tras todo? ¿O no más toma sentido en mi cabeza y ustedes ni idea? (bueno, fueron dos, pero igual una deriva de otra)

Y ia para decir goodbye (A las 5 personas que leen esto ¬¬ ¡Hey! Yo soy más patética que mis dos protagonistas... y el "mis" es de cariño, porque ya se saben el disclaimer), los rr's:

Khya: 

Este, pss la vdd ni idea de lo que hablas porque no he visto esa película (No me dejaron ir T_T), así que: 5mentarios. Ya sabes lo raro que es cuando te encuentras con una película que yo no he visto XD casi como cuando oyes una canción de Evanescence que yo no conozco. (¿Fue mi imaginación o eso sonó muy petulante? ¬¬)

En fin ¿Cómo estuvo eso de las compensaciones de St Valentine? X_X no capté la idea central... 

Y pss sí, lo continúo.

Cdt!!

P.D. Yeahp, yo tmb pienso lo mismo del nombre.

Nolee:

Pues muchas gracias por la felicitación (siempre resulta _interesante_ XD leer a alguien nuevo). Espero de todo corazón que te guste la segunda parte, q me está dando mucha lata ¬¬

Y ahí voy, trato de poner más Lex, pero no puedo dejar de lado a Clark *_*, en fin, nos vemos la próxima.

Saludos.

Y ahora si ya me voy (pero déjenme un lindo review ¿Si? ^_~).

Meimi. (No phrase... ¬¬)


	7. Almost stranger, almost belong

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Review requerido XD (Bueno, tengo que tratar ¿No creen? =P) Ok, ok., alejen esos tomates plz._**

**_+ Ya saben, cada cosa tiene su respectivo dueño, ¿O acaso creen que si Clark fuera mío andaría por ahí de la mano con Ginny Weasley? ¬¬)_**

**Hazel & Brown**

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_T r a c k 6 : Almost stranger, almost belong (4:00)_**

"1"

'Vamos, relájate'

_"And you don't seem to understand_

_A shame you seemed an honest man_

_And all the fears you hold so dear_

_will turn to whisper in your ear"_

'Has salido de peores situaciones...'

_"And you know what they say might hurt you_

_But you know that means so much_

_And you don't even feel a thing"_

'Cabeza fría, alma de hielo'

_"I'm falling_

_I'm fading_

_I'm drowning_

_Help me to breathe"_

'Ughh, que mantra tan horrible'

_"And you don't seem the lying kind_

_A shame that I can read your mind_

_And all the things that I read there_

_candle light smile that we both share..."_

- Si estuvieras más tensa te romperías...- Lex apagó el cd player, permitiendo una conversación entre ellos.

Cosa que no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

- Si estuviera más tensa, tú te romperías- replicó. El joven sólo suspiró y se enfocó en la carretera.

Perfecto, dado que no sentía ganas de sufrir un accidente automovilístico en un jaguar a 280 km/h por la estúpida autopista de Kansas.

No, dos tumbas en una vida eran demasiadas... Incluso para ella.

- Yo también te quiero- Él le dijo burlonamente

- Bien por ti- contestó- Al menos harías algo bueno para variar-

Él meneó la cabeza y metió quinta.

Virginia volvió a encender el reproductor de discos compactos, presentía que ya habría mucho tiempo para platicar con aquel individuo que se hacía pasar por su primo.

_"And you know I don't mean to hurt you_

_But you know that means so much_

_And you don't even feel a thing"_

_"I'm falling_

_I'm fading_

_I'm drowning_

_Help__ me to breathe"_

"2"

Clark aceleró, aunque sabía lo imposible que resultaba tratar de alcanzar a Lex.

A menos, claro, que se bajara de la motocicleta.

Sonrió.

Gin y Lex debían de estar haciéndose pedazos el uno al otro...

Era curiosa aquella especie de relación odio-amistad-odio que habían desarrollado; ella aseguraba aborrecer sus aires de manipulador y él aseguraba no soportar los desplantes de diva que le entraban a ella.

Y a pesar de que jamás había visto ni aires de manipulador en Lex, ni desplantes de diva en Gin... sí había visto actitudes de preocupación en el uno por el otro.

'Curioso'

Debería estar pensando en qué les diría a sus padres cuando los viera...

Un ¡Hola! ¡Ya volví! No sería suficiente.

Suspiró.

Tendría mucho qué discutir con ellos.

Demasiado...

"3"

- ¿Algún problema?- Lex miró de reojo a la pelirroja.

Ésta negó con la cabeza.

- N-No sé porqué tendría que haberlo- tartamudeó.

Alexander encogió los hombros en un gesto de (fingida) despreocupación.

- Es un lindo lugar, ¿No crees?-

Jean cerró los ojos y se recargó en el asiento. El largo abanico de cobrizas pestañas temblaba un poco. La escuchó aspirar fuertemente.

- Si tú lo dices- contestó.

No pudo sino sonreír ante la respuesta, aquel era casi un gesto de aceptación. 

Todo un logro con ella.

Pero le gustaban los retos... y Virginia definitivamente calificaba como uno.

Tanto tiempo de obsequios, llamadas, sonrisas, argumentos, presión mental y moral, manipulación verbal y toda clase de recursos a los que pudo echar mano ni siquiera habían logrado su confianza.

Igual y ella había terminado encajando perfectamente en sus planes, pero seguía leyendo ese mensaje de advertencia en sus ojos..."Sé que _algo_ pretendes".

Tenía que trabajar más en eso. Pero lo iba a lograr, de eso estaba seguro.

Y si no, al menos habría valido la pena.

Porque esa chica a su derecha era en extremo _interesante_. A veces extremadamente idealista (idéntica a Clark), una niña pequeña preocupada por los demás, analizando lo correcto e incorrecto, lo bueno y lo malo. Pero otras, en cambio, tan consciente como él mismo de la forma en que la vida funciona, alejada de las metáforas rosas y la dulzura, dura, aguda, mordaz, y tan... _atractiva_.

Toda una contradicción, e igual de fascinante.

Sin la capa de maquillaje lucía mucho más pequeña, aunque quizás era por ese cinturón de pecas que surcaba el puente de su nariz y atravesaba diametralmente su rostro. 

¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿17? ¿18?

Sin embargo, le seguía dando la impresión de que tenía ese aspecto ligeramente pellizcado e insano de quien crece demasiado en muy poco tiempo.

¿Sería esa la razón de tales contrastes?

Crecer demasiado en muy poco tiempo... a él le había pasado, aunque parecía que a ella le había pegado más duro, cualquiera que fuese su caso... quizá había crecido en un sentido diferente.

De cualquier forma, hacer hipótesis al aire no servía de nada (sin mencionar que no era su estilo), así que tendría que investigar al respecto.

"4"

'Maldición'

Ahora sí que tenía un mal presentimiento, odiaba los presentimientos. Sobre todo cuando eran malos.

¿Por qué demonios tendría que ser tan sensitiva?

Definitivamente aquel no era su día...

Desde que había abierto los ojos por la mañana, todo era un cúmulo de accidentes, encontronazos y mala suerte.

Para empezar se había levantado **muy** tarde, por lo que no había tenido tiempo ni de ponerse un poco de rímel (porque con esas pestañas, invisibles de nacimiento, eran necesarias medidas drásticas) ya no digamos de maquillarse en forma; difícilmente se había puesto los pantalones de vestir blancos (Otra tontada: ¿Blanco? ¿En el campo?... Debía estar volviéndose loca) y la blusa de seda a juego como para tratar de improvisar algo mejor.

Luego otro golpe; tenía que irse con Alex porque Clark debía llevarse la motocicleta y claro, no iba a pasar 3 horas aferrada a la espalda de Clark (lo de la aferración no le molestaba, pero tres horas era demasiado). Pero el golpe estaba en tener que soportar al Luthor tanto tiempo... esos duelos de miradas asesinas-socarronas (con todo el trasfondo implícito) eran insoportables.

Y para rematar, acababa de caer en cuenta de que iba a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie (No que eso fuera nuevo para ella. Y nadie además de Lex y Clark), iba a llegar a la casa de Alexander (lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta) y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, bueno, siempre podía irse con Clark pero aún no decidía que era peor. Si estar de intrusa con los Kent o soportar al Luthor las 24 hrs. del día.

¡Y ni siquiera tenía algo que hacer en el dichoso _Nowheresville_!

Porque eso era, un pueblo de nadie. 

Definitivamente Clark le había dado duro...

Tenía que darse un respiro, relajarse y tomarlo como viniese. Mientras la vida, y la honra, no corrieran peligro, todo estaba bien.

Sí, ahora sólo debía repetirlo lo suficiente como para empezar a creérselo.

'Cosa muy difícil'

Pensó mientras Lex paraba el auto, pero ¿Por qué?...

Volteó a la ventanilla derecha y notó una entrada con un letrero: "Granja Kent"

'Ohh mierda'

Meimi´s Notes:

Sip, no se libran de mí... bwahahaha ¬¬ ugh

Ok, el título, bueno, no sé si me quedó muy bien con el capítulo, este, pero significa casi extraño (a), casi pertenece...

¡Canción! XD Es Duvet, de BoA (El opening de Lain), lo se, muy poco conocida, pero igual y es un tema bastante pegajoso... And you don't seem to understand.

Muy corto, pero ¿Qué más podían pedir de un día para otro? En fin, es sólo una preparación para lo que vendrá...

Y que, por cierto, tardará... (¿No adoran la semana de exámenes? ¬¬) En fin.

A partir de aquí pueden retirarse, lo siguiente es concerniente a cierto FF q se salió de control y creó una Mary Sue en potencia, por lo cual decidí cortarlo de raíz (¡¡¡Agradézcanlo, honorables miembros de la CTMT, integrantes de la fábrica de tijeras "La viborita" y asociados!!!)

Pues díganle adiós a LanA, porque ha muerto (tal vez lo reviva luego, si me prestan las planchas, pero lo dudo) Y me quedo sólo con este proyecto.

Sólo agradezco haberme dado cuenta antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor :S

Ya me voy...

Kisses!!!

Galadriel Yávëtil (Osease Yo, pero esto es lo más cercano a mi nombre q lograrán sacarme :P)

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ **Is this real enough for you? **]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]


	8. Jean Weiss

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Pareja rara (Creo que esto ya quedó bastante claro)_**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Lo confieso ¬¬', los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de las Hellmates que dudo les interesen; el punto es que no me demanden_**

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_------------------------------------T r a c k 7 : Jean Weiss (8:00)----------------------------------------_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"1"

- Buenos días- vociferó mientras entraba a la cocina. Nunca había nadie ahí, pero siempre estaba limpio y tenían los más exóticos platillos sobre la mesa.

Un rápido vistazo confirmó su anterior pensamiento. Nunca había nadie.

Se sentó a la mesa, tomó un poco de zumo de naranja y unos waffles, que eran de lo más normal en el menú para el desayuno del día y comenzó a engullirlos, como que no había cenado la noche anterior y estaba tan hambrienta que hasta las servilletas se le antojaban*.

- Vaya, madrugaste- Los ojos grises de Alexander la miraban burlones.

Virginia lo ignoró olímpicamente y continuó comiendo.

- Amanecimos de malas ¿eh?-

- No se tú, pero yo trato de disfrutar mi desayuno aparecido de quién-sabe-dónde- 

Lex se quitó la gabardina, quedando sólo en la elegante camisa azul marino y sus igualmente impecables pantalones oscuros. Cuando menos él no cambiaba.

Para bien o para mal; seguía siendo igual.

Él se sentó, tomando un poco de cada cosa que había servida.

- Apareció de mis cocineros- aclaró.

- ¿Tienes cocineros? Y yo que creía que las cosas se hacían solas, como por arte de magia- dijo irónicamente, pero él no percibió el tono, o al menos no percibió la connotación de lo del arte de magia.

- Sí, es difícil encontrar hoy en día buenos empleados, pero creo que yo lo logré-

-Un aplauso, damas y caballeros- contestó sarcástica.

Lex sonrió- Me vas a volver loco- 

- Lo dudo, no tengo tanta suerte-

- Basta, que me sonrojas- le contestó sarcásticamente.

Virginia apuró el zumo, lo único que le quedaba, para irse a cambiar.

Se sentía muy incómoda vistiendo su pijama, que aunque no era nada feo, (al contrario; un conjunto de corte chino en color rojo con bordes dorados que se le pegaba como guante al cuerpo), resultaba muy mal rival para la ropa de diseñador de su queridísimo primo.

El Luthor ni se inmutó ante la impetuosa salida de la pelirroja, estaba acostumbrándose a su forma de ser.

Y a sus pijamas.

"2"

Chloe levantó el auricular, marcó el número, el teléfono timbraba al otro lado de la línea y... colgó.

Por séptima vez en esos 15 minutos.

Se alejó del teléfono, más precisamente para tirarse sobre su cama, rodó sobre una pila de ropa limpia que tenía que colocar en el armario y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Quería lo que Lionel Luthor le ofrecía, pero no quería vender a Clark por ello.

Aunque el muy idiota del chico Kent se lo mereciera.

Además, ¿Qué gran información podría darle sobre él?

Era adoptado, la agencia que se había encargado de ello sólo había funcionado seis meses y su caso había sido el único que manejaron, lo cual olía muy raro. Pero de ahí en fuera; sin mencionar el aire personaje misterioso que siempre tenía Clark, y su huida, no había nada extraordinario que añadir.

A menos que Luthor supiese algo que ella no.

Lo cual la ponía más reticente aún en eso de entregarle su informe.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- La voz de Lana la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Otra razón para resistirse; en ese tiempo sin Clark, Lana y ella habían fortalecido mucho sus lazos.

- No, es sólo que me da mucha flojera guardar todo esto- señaló el montículo por el cual se había deslizado.

Lana se rió.

- Te ayudaría, pero debo ir a trabajar-

- Pretextos, pretextos-

Ambas se sonrieron, Lana tomó su bolso y salió. Dejando a Chloe igual que antes.

Pero con una preocupación más.

- Tengo que guardar todo esto, qué horror-

"3"

Virginia caminaba a grandes zancadas, por costumbre más que por otra cosa, pero aún así se tomaba su tiempo para analizar las tranquilas calles de esa VillaChica, que no era un lugar tan desagradable después de todo; aunque la gente se tomara demasiado tiempo para analizarla.

Aún así se alegraba de haberse puesto aquel vestido blanco nacarado tan elegante, (Regalo de Sam); Lex le había dicho que el blanco se le veía muy bien, y aunque el tipo fuese un manipulador de primera, había que reconocer que tenía un gusto excelente, en cuanto a ropa.

Lo único malo era que el sinvergüenza seguía saliéndose con la suya. Ahora la traía de recadera; cuando menos iba a tener una gran oportunidad.

Releyó el nombre escrito, con letra del propio Lex, en el papel que llevaba en las manos.

_Lana Lang _

No tenía mucha musicalidad, pero en fin, a veces los padres hacían cosas horribles con los nombres de sus hijos.

'Ginny-minny'.

Se detuvo al llegar al Talón, la cafetería polifuncional en la que Lex fungía como inversor, o algo así.

Empujó la sólida puerta y los motivos egipcios en las columnas la hicieron arquear una ceja.

Era un lugar bastante extraño.

Caminó hasta el mostrador y puso su cara más snob.

- Estoy buscando a Lana Lang- declaró.

Una chica pelinegra que preparaba dos capuccinos la miró con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente confundida. Soltó las tazas y se acercó a ella.

- Soy yo- Virginia se sobresaltó. 

Esa chica tenía los ojos cafés, como ella misma.

- Tome- sacó los papeles que Lex le había dado para ella.

La pelinegra los examinó y, tras guardarlos en un cajón notablemente emocionada, se paró frente a Gin- Le invito un capuccino-

Virginia arqueó una ceja- Claro...algo bueno debió haber hecho Lex, para variar-

Lana le dio el capuccino, después de entregar los dos que preparaba a una mesera y se sentó frente a ella. Todo ello sonriendo idiotamente.

Virginia jaló un banquito y se sentó también. 

- ¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho?- fue la pregunta de la pelinegra.

- Algo así- 

- Bueno, se nota que de por aquí no eres-

'Curioso cómo los americanos pasan del usted al tú en tan sólo unos segundos'

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Mmm, pues, el porte, la actitud, la ropa, hasta tu pelo, jamás había visto a alguien tan pelirrojo-

Gin arqueó una ceja, considerando las posibilidades de que aquello fuese un halago o un insulto.

La forma en la que Lana miraba un punto detrás de su espalda le indicó que había alguien tras ella, el aura tan débil le indicó que era un muggle, y el fuerte olor a colonia importada le confirmó que se trataba de Lex.

- Ya te he advertido sobre ser tan sigiloso conmigo, Alex- declaró mientras continuaba viendo a Lana, ésta se sobresaltó un poco por el tono agresivo que había empleado, pero Lex sonrió felinamente.

'Si el muy idiota tenía pensado venir, ¿Para qué me manda?, ni que fuera su gata'

- ¿Te he presentado a mi encantadora prima?- comentó Lex, casualmente, mientras se recargaba en el mostrador, justo a un lado de donde estaba sentada Virginia.

Lana sonrió- ¿Tu prima?-

- Para mi desgracia- Virginia extendió la mano- Jean Weiss-

Lex esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por el nombre.

Lana estrechó su mano- Lana Lang, aunque ya lo sabes-

Virginia se obligo a fingir una sonrisa.

- Sí...- contest

- Pero, si son primos ¿Por qué se apellidan diferente?-

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, que Lexito aquí presente, sabrá explicarte a la perfección- Sonrió en toda su crueldad y salió del Talón.

A ver si el todopoderoso Luthor era capaz de salir del problema.

"4"

Otro de esos desplantes de diva.

La situación hubiese sido muy embarazosa si no hubiera pensado bien en todo el número antes de montarlo.

- Tiene su carácter- sonrió- pero me encanta... Lo que pasa es que el parentesco es por parte de mi madre-

- Ahh, con razón- Lana se mordió el labio inferior- Supe lo que pasó con tu padre, lo siento mucho, debe ser muy difícil para tí-

En una situación normal, cuando un hijo normal tiene a un padre, normal, en coma; es bastante difícil, por no mencionar lo doloroso del asunto.

En una situación normal, no en una como la suya.

Sólo pudo encogerse de hombros- Ya lo veía venir-

- ¿Ah si?-

- Sí, pero eso no es lo que me querías decir- comentó, regresando a su papel de ser superior y maquiavélico.

- Eh, no. Yo quería saber si... si has sabido algo de Clark- murmuró bajito.

Ya había pasado una semana y pico desde que habían regresado, pero de Clark ni sus luces... y Jean comenzaba a perder las riendas de si misma.

Y bueno, si los Kent no dejaban salir a Clark tampoco era su problema.

Aunque presentía que lo sería cuando Jean acabara en una crisis nerviosa... o moliéndolo a golpes.

Lo que sucediera primero.

- Me temo que no- le dio lástima la expresión en el rostro de la chica- Ya debería haberse reportado, pero supongo que tiene algunas cosas que arreglar con sus padres-

- ¿Eso significa que ya regresó?- Lana estaba anonadada.

- Sí. Pero dudo que lo veamos por aquí; espero que lo comprendas-

- Por supuesto- Se quedó muy seria.

- Discreción srita. Lang- Lex salió en tres zancadas del lugar.

¿Discreción? ¿Insinuaba que era chismosa?

"5" 

'Genial, genial, genial'

Sentía ganas de patear algo, o a alguien.

Le gustaba hacer ejercicio, solía caminar cada que tenía tiempo; lo cual, junto con su trabajo, la mantenía en una condición física por demás _saludable_.

Pero de ahí a regresar sola, con esa ropa y en tacones de aguja de 12 cm hasta la mansión Luthor... estaba bastante difícil.

Y ni siquiera había podido terminar el delicioso capuccino que le había obsequiado esa chica Lang.

'La ex de Clark'

Se le estrujó el estómago, había presentido que el chico pasaba por un lapsus, pero ahora tenía que saber lo que sucedería.

En esas iba cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba y al voltearse se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

- ¡Sra. Kent!- Haciendo infinidad de malabares logró rescatar todas las tartas que cargaba la mujer.

- Oh, gracias- exclamó ella, totalmente sonrojada- Soy una torpe, me tropecé y casi te tiro, disculpa- hizo algunos ademanes para que le devolviese las tartas, pero ella negó con la cabeza y sólo le pasó la mitad.

- No se preocupe, yo le ayudo. Esto es demasiado para una sola persona- Martha sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, eres un amor, Jean- Se colocó a un lado de ella y comenzó a seguirla- Clark solía ayudarme, pero con todo lo que ha pasado- suspiró- Jonathan por poco no lo encerró en el granero-

Virginia sonrió, pero estaba algo preocupada, y debió de notársele en el semblante, porque la señora Kent la miró de reojo.

- No te preocupes, él está bien-

- Eso lo supuse- murmuró ella.- ¿Y qué va a hacer con tantas tartas?- le preguntó, su innata curiosidad dominándola.

- Ah, las llevo al asilo de ancianos- llegaron a donde estaba la camioneta de los Kent y dejaron todo en la caja- ¿Me quieres acompañar?- 

- ¡Por supuesto!- Martha se rió.

- ¿La vida de Smallville no te brinda muchos retos?- le preguntó mientras se montaban en el pick-up.

- Para nada, me brinda el mayor reto de la vida, un reto llamado Alexander del cual me acabo de desembarazar y que no quiero volver a ver en un buen rato-

Ella encendió el motor.

- Creo que tú le agradarías mucho a mi marido-

- ¿Enserio?-

- Si. Él también opina que a Lex hay que perderlo-

Virginia sonrió.

- Por cierto; lindo vestido-

- Gracias-

Arrancó el auto.

"6" 

Era una chica muy linda, pensó Martha Kent. Demasiado atenta como para provenir de una de esas familias ricas y aristócratas.

Pero eso no era sino una cualidad extra para ella.

Definitivamente le caía bien... Y tenía la ligera sensación de que a Clark también le interesaba.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Como madre alcahueta que era, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad*.

Sobretodo porque esta vez se trataba de una chica emocionalmente sana (o al menos eso parecía), elegante, amable, fuerte, y muy hermosa.

Lana le caía bien, pero particularmente había llegado a la opinión de que Clark estaba un poco, mmm, obsesionado con ella.

Su relación no era más que un estira y afloja que cada vez se ponía más y más patético.

Tensiones adolescentes, triángulos amorosos y el constante misticismo por el secreto de Clark.

Quizá esta vez las cosas marchasen mejor. 

"7" 

¿Dónde rayos se habría metido esa niña?

Dudaba mucho que con esos zapatos hubiera decidido regresar a casa, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, y eso que no había mucho a donde ir.

Gruñó mientras apretaba el acelerador y tomaba rumbo a su casa.

Bastantes cosas tenía que hacer como para ponerse a perder tiempo buscando a Jean.

De cualquier forma ya estaba grandecita y podía arreglárselas sola.

Bueno, iba a volver a buscarla en tres horas.

Pero hasta entonces que se las ingeniara para pasar el rato.

"8"

- Muchas gracias- le dijo la señora Kent después de haber entregado las cosas en el asilo- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la casa de los Luthor?-

- Pues qué remedio- murmuró resignada.

- O podría llevarte a casa, Clark se alegraría mucho de verte-

- ¿En serio?-

- Claro-

- Sería estupendo-

Martha sonrió y aceleró. Pronto estaban frente a la granja Kent.

Se estacionó y ambas bajaron. Los tacones de Jean se hundieron en la tierra.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí- caminó dificultosamente hasta el pórtico- Listo-

Martha abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a la chica.

La casa estaba impecable, producto, seguramente, de todo el tiempo libre de su hijo, ahora que no salía.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Eres tú?- Pasos apresurados bajando la escalera que se congelaron al ver a la figura de blanco.

- ¡Gin!-

Martha desapareció disimuladamente, ahora tenía que buscar algo que hacer por ahí.

- Vaya, hasta que al fin te dejas ver-

En un pestañeo el pelinegro estaba a su lado.

- Que bonito vestido- murmuró deslizando un brazo por la cintura femenina.

Ella se aferró a la masculina.

Aunque era extraño verlo con esas camisas a cuadros y los _jeans_ desgastados. Parecía un granjero, o más bien, era un granjero.

- Sí, me lo regaló Sam-

- Bien por Sam- le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja- Aunque me gusta más tu pijama, el rojo con dorado-

El que se le pegaba como chicle al cuerpo.

Le puso las manos en las mejillas y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

- A mi también- susurró.

Clark le pasó la otra mano por el cuello, para terminar de acercarla a él y la besó.

Profunda, desesperada, y salvajemente. Sabía a menta y chocolate oscuro.

Algo raro le pasaba a ese chico.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Meimi´s Notes:

Bueno, estrenando decoración :P

* Cuando decía que hasta las servilletas se le antojaban, este, pues es una metáfora ^^' ¿Nunca se han sentido así?.

* No sé si quede muy claro lo de "alcahueta" porque me da la impresión de que es una palabra que no muchos van a comprender así que... se podría decir que es una clase de mamá que cubre mucho a los hijos, les sigue el rollo y les permite hacer algunas cosas que la mayoría de las madres serias y/o estrictas jamás tolerarían. Además de poseer un marcado complejo de Celestina. 

Y sí, quizás estoy exagerando un poquito (¿Un poquito? XD) con la personalidad de Mrs Kent, pero, bueno, sí que tiene algo de alcahueta. Digo, si se fijan es la que siempre le está picando a Clark que si de cómo le fue con Lana, que piense qué le va decir a la Lana... ¿Recuerdan aquel capítulo en que ella (la Lana) le lleva un pastel al Talón? (Una escena bastante surrealista, extraña, y...en fin) Pues ahí esta la linda mamita preguntando qué había pasado y a Clark nomás se le subieron los colores. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¬¬ prefiero no saber. (Ya tuve suficiente con el chap ese de Slumber, de la nva temporada X_X).

Pero bueno, les adelanto que no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, hay que recordar que al mr. Kent no le agradan los Luthors...

Los RR'S:

Talhos: (por fin, creo q ya aprendí a escribirlo bien).

Pues ya ves, sobreviví a la semana de exámenes (y a un horrible resfrío cough, cough), y estoy de vuelta.

Aunque me estoy empezando a desesperar yo sola, creo que a esto le hace falta algo de acción... Ya veremos cómo logro metérsela.

Y no obstante que esta vez no hay canción, Duvet tenía que salir, como que me dicen Meimi, porque también es uno de mis temas favoritos, me encanta.

Pero según yo lo canta una morra, coreana, creo. Tiene otros temas: Kiseki, Amazing Kiss, Listen to My Heart, Jewel Song, Everyheart, etc. Así que me dejaste ?_? con eso del grupo, yo ni idea.

Nos vemos!!!

Sara:

Francamente, con toda la verdad del mundo; no tengo planeado meter el mundo de HP.

Aunque tampoco tenía planeado seguirlo, según yo iba a ser un one-shot y ya voy por el séptimo capítulo. :S

En fin, a mi también me encanta Lex y va a salir y a salir, jejeje, poco a poco explicando lo que pasó, digo, porque siento que me brinqué un asunto importantísimo (como que al final estaba el Lex a punto de estrellarse en el avión rumbo a no se donde, ¿Te suena?) -_-

Respecto a la historia de Gin, es larga, larga, (Lo que dijo de Harry y aquella pesadilla es sólo una pequeña muestra) Y es un gran factor que determina su actitud algunas veces. Porque no sé si lo habrás notado, pero ha cambiado bastante.

Sin embargo, no creo que la vaya poner así con pelos y señales (uggh, q frase tan desagradable) porque también me gustaría mantenerla en suspenso, precisamente, como que Ginny no se lo ha contado a nadie, y nadie la conoce por completo.

Pero si quieres darte una idea, con eso de que no se oye muy bien... es sólo el inicio.

Byes

Nolee:

Da gusto leerte de nuevo...

No voy a poner nada de la serie nueva, a excepción de alguna que otra mención, como la de hoy, en las notas. En parte porque no la puedo ver regularmente, q mi queridísimo progenitor es un acérrimo enemigo de las empresas de televisión por cable, en fin, nada que hacer. Y en parte porque todo este rollo se me ocurrió precisamente la primera vez que vi el final de la mmm, ¿Es la segunda temporada qué no?, en fin, el final pues. Este, y como que no checa todo junto. 

Sobre la historia de Gin, te digo lo mismo que a Sara, me gustaría conservar el misterio sobre ésta, al menos por lo pronto.

Nos vemos la próxima!!!!


	9. Here With Me

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Lo confieso ¬¬', los personajes no me pertenecen._**

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------T r a c k 8 : Here With Me (5:00)-------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"1"

- Te extrañé- El chico sonrió mientras la jalaba hacia aquel semi-segundo piso del granero, que según sabía, era su refugio.

_"I didn't hear you leave..." (No te oí marchar)___

- Yo también, aunque bien nos lo pudimos haber evitado-

- Supongo-

'Clark'

- ¿Qué pasó? Me estuve muriendo con aquel intento de humano pululando tan cerca de mí. ¿Sabías que existe el teléfono?- Comentó mientras observaba todo; desde el telescopio hasta el sofá junto a las escaleras.

- No deberías ser tan cruel con Lex-

- No deberías desviarte del tema-

- ¿Por qué contigo nunca lo logro?- La miró con cara de perrito abandonado.

_"I wonder how I'm still here..." (Me pregunto cómo sigo aquí)_

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

'Voluntad de hierro'

- Ok, ya, te voy a contar- murmuró- A veces das miedo-

- Y eso que aún no has visto nada, cariño-

- Ya me lo imagino...- Suspiró- Creía que iba a poder resolver las cosas civilizadamente con mis padres, como siempre lo he hecho. Pero esta vez fue diferente; no hubo tanto problema con mi mamá, pero mi papá se molestó mucho. No se que le pasa, mamá dice que se siente culpable, pero yo lo dudo ¿Su culpabilidad lo hace tratar de encerrarme?-

- Bueno, La mente humana es un órgano bastante complicado, Clark-

El joven sonrió burlonamente.

_"I don't want to move a thing" (No quiero mover ni una cosa)_

- Eso mismo dice Lex, huh, pero como sea- añadió al ver la cara de la pelirroja- Voy a esperar un rato más, y si no cambia, hablaré con él-

- ¿Y si no funciona?-

- Me iré, no me voy a pasar el resto de la vida encerrado en una granja... ¿Sabes? El otro día soñé que volaba. Creo que comienzo a padecer claustrofobia- 

Virginia sonrió- ¿Volabas? ¿Como un pájaro? ¿O en un avión?-

Clark arqueó una ceja, era curioso la forma en la que ella desviaba su atención a fragmentos, en apariencia, irrelevantes.

- Se podría decir que como un pájaro, pero sin alas. Estaba sobre un castillo, parado en una torre donde había toda clase de telescopios; algunos de más de 10 metros, otros de tamaño normal, pero todos con un estilo antiguo...

Virginia abrió los ojos como platos.

'La torre de Astronomía'

-... Y brinqué. Cuando iba en el aire me elevé y pues, estaba volando-

- ¿Y qué había abajo de ti? ¿Cómo era el paisaje?-

'¿Y eso qué al caso?' pensó el chico.

- Pues- Clark frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar- No puse mucha atención, o al menos no lo recuerdo, pero pues estaba el castillo ese- anticipando que le preguntara cómo era el castillo, continuó- de un estilo algo gótico, enorme, imponente, y tenía _algo_, no se, no podría definirlo. También había un lago, y un bosque. Es todo lo que recuerdo-

'Por Merlín'

- Qué sueño tan raro- comentó, forzando una sonrisa.

- Sí- contestó él.

_"It might change my memory " (Eso cambiaría mi memoria)_

"2"

- Gracias por avisarme dónde estabas- le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, y visiblemente furioso.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon para ver a quien acababa de hablar.

_"Oh I am what I am, " (Oh, yo soy lo que soy)_

- No seas infantil- murmuró ella.

- No lo soy, es una simple cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que me habría ahorrado de no estar dando vueltas por ahí, buscándote-

_"I'll do what I want, but I can't hide " (Haré lo que quiera, pero no me puedo esconder)_

Se sintió un poco culpable, le debía una disculpa.

- Lo siento, debí haber sido más considerada contigo. No volverá a pasar- Sintetizó todos lo rollos de disculpas que se sabía.

Lex se metió las manos a los bolsillos con una expresión indescifrable.

- Si no te molesta, me gustaría que regresáramos...- su tono de voz era algo extraño ¿Humilde? ¿Triste? ¿Culpable? Ni idea.

Una fugaz mirada a Clark...

'Sniff'

De cualquier forma, no estaban hablando de nada bueno.

- Ok. Vamos- Avanzó hacia el- Pero no te la voy a poner tan fácil- le susurró al oído mientras pasaba a su lado.

Lex sonrió de medio lado.

Esa era la chica que conocía.

- Adiós Clark- El pelinegro sacudió una mano en respuesta.

Ambos se marcharon de la Granja Kent bajo la atenta mirada del chico del espacio.

Entonces Clark regresó a su casa.

"3"

-No me agrada esto, Martha- Declaró firmemente Jonathan Kent. Parado en la sala de su hogar.

- ¿Qué no te agrada?-

- Esa chica Luthor. La forma en la que se lleva con Clark. Y la actitud que tú estás tomando frente a ello-

- Vamos, Jonathan. Ni siquiera la conoces... no es "esa chica Luthor", tiene nombre ¿Sabes? Jean, y creo que se apellida Wess o Wiss, o algo así-

- Weiss- murmuró Jonathan- Pero da igual, para el caso es lo mismo. Es una de ellos- se cruzó de brazos, ceñudo.

Su esposa lo miró fijamente- Es una chica amable, y bonita ¿Te has tomado la molestia de conocerla?-

- No, no la conozco. Pero mírala; con esa ropa costosa y esos aires de grandeza ¿Crees que alguien así le convenga a Clark?-

- Bueno, el único que puede decidir eso es él. Pero yo francamente creo que no deberías juzgarla por Lex-

- Todos son iguales, tratan de aparentar ser tus amigos, y justo cuando confías en ellos, zaz, te dan el zarpazo-

Martha negó con la cabeza.

- Conócela. Luego puedes aborrecerla-

- Eso no será necesario- terció su hijo.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?-

- Todo, y, francamente de papá no me sorprende, ya ha mostrado ciertos signos de...autoritarismo.-

- Clark...-Comenzó Martha, su hijo estaba aparentemente calmado pero había algo extraño en su mirada, algo que daba miedo- Hijo...-

- No la conocen. Ella- negó con la cabeza- No tiene caso- Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

- Empacar, me largo. No se por qué volví-

Los señores Kent se miraron alarmados.

- ¡No! Clark, no puedes irte-

Clark miró a su "padre" -¿Y quién va a detenerme?- Aquel _algo_ en sus ojos había crecido, dándole un aspecto imponente y atemorizador.- ¿Ustedes?-

- No tienes por qué molestarte tanto. Era sólo una conversación entre tu padre y yo, no vamos a tomar ninguna resolución en contra de Jean,-

- Claro, sólo que papá va a tratarla igual que a Lex, siendo que ella es la única persona en el mundo que me comprende- gruñó.

Jonathan volteó a ver a Martha, Martha miró a Jonathan.

¿Acaso estaban en lo correcto?

"La única que lo comprende"

- Clark, cielo- comenzó Martha- ¿Ella sabe, bueno, tu secreto?-

- Sí... yo se lo dije- comentó, desafiante.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?- Jonathan Kent lo miraba entre furioso y sorprendido. Su hijo siempre había mostrado mucho sentido común. Hasta ese día.

- Pues, se lo dije y ya- los miró enfadado- Gin; soy un alien-

- ¿Y ella qué te dijo?- preguntó Martha

- Que de haber sabido habría puesto más atención en clase de Astronomía- Clark sonrió pícaramente.

Su madre le acompañó el gesto.

Pero su padre los miró como si estuvieran locos.

- ¿Qué les pasa? No se han puesto a pensar ¿Y si le dice a Luthor? Dios sabe la cantidad de veces que ese muchacho ha estado a punto de descubrirlo-

- No le va a decir- contestó Clark tranquilamente.

- ¿¡Cómo no!? Hijo, ¡La sangre llama!- Su padre estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.

Y lo estaba impacientando.

- ¿Sangre? ¡Sangre mis narices! ¿Qué al caso la sangre?-

Su madre los miró entre divertida y seria.

- A lo que tu padre se refiere es que son primos, y los lazos familiares son primero que todo-

- ¡Pero es que eso no es cierto!- chilló, desesperado.

- ¿Qué cosa dijiste?- Martha lo miró confusa.

- Que no es cierto, yo soy más primo de ella que Lex. Todo ese rollo es por un contrato que le hicieron a Gin- sacudió la cabeza- es una larga historia-

Los señores Kent se quedaron mudos, eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

- Y ¿Tú estás seguro de que te guardará el secreto?- Habló su madre después de un rato.

- Por mi vida que sí- contestó solemnemente.

- En ese caso- intervino Jonathan- No nos queda más que esperar-

Clark puso los ojos en blanco- Son imposibles- murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

"4"

_"I won't go, I won't sleep, " (No iré, no dormiré)_

Virginia se levantó de la cama, sería inútil seguir tratando de dormir.

Era una de _ésas_ noches.

Quizá si hojeaba uno de esos aburridísimos libros de la biblioteca de Lex.

Abrió la puerta y una brisa helada la golpeó, haciéndola temblar.

'Gallina'

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y, caminando de puntillas, se adentró por los pasillos de la mansión Luthor.

Al poco rato dejó de caminar de puntillas, porque iba descalza, no podía hacer mucho ruido de cualquier forma.

'Idiota'

Como notarán, Gin es algo dura consigo misma.

Continuó caminando... ese lugar le recordaba un poco a...a..

No, mejor ni pensarlo. 

Pero tampoco era tan fácil evitarlo.

La atmósfera lúgubre que parecía provenir de cada piedra, la oscuridad, el frío...

Se parecía demasiado.

Un ruido tras ella la sobresaltó, ocurriendo varias cosas a la vez.

Brincó, empujando una armadura que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo; lo cual no hizo sino asustarla más. Pues creyó que alguien se le había avalanzado encima.

Y en ese estado de pánico absoluto tomó el primer pomo que encontró, lo giró y se metió, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

Llorosa, congelada y asustada no notó ni la suave música clásica que provenía de un estéreo en la esquina, ni la cálida atmósfera (la chimenea estaba encendida) ni la mirada sorprendida del joven tras el escritorio.

Estaba en el despacho de Lex.

Y estaba tirada en el piso, sólo vistiendo una camisa gris a cuadros que era de Clark.

Y estaba llorando, sollozando tan fuerte que Lex se había levantado asustado de la silla.

También estaba temblando, pero eso no tenía mayores repercusiones.

- Jean, por Dios, ¿Qué tienes?- Lex se había arrodillado a su lado.

Virginia lo miró como a través de un sueño, súbitamente comprendió.

Y se sintió como la idiota más grande de todos los tiempos.

- Na-nada - balbuceó. Él le tocó el brazo.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Si te estás congelando- Sin previo aviso le pasó un brazo debajo de los muslos (¡Por Merlín, voy en ropa interior!) y el otro por los hombros, para levantarla y dejarla sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

- Esto no es realmente nece...- Lex se estaba quitando el saco, se lo soltó sobre los hombros y tomó una copa en la que sirvió algo de licor. También se la pasó-..sario- terminó.

- Bebe- fue la escueta orden.

Y así lo hizo. Era brandy, ciertamente no uno de sus favoritos, pero la estaba haciendo entrar en calor y por eso, pronto tenía la copa vacía frente a sus ojos.

- Supongo que aprendiste a beber así en aquel... lugar-

Gin decidió ignorar la forma en la que había dicho la palabra lugar y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?- La pregunta fue hecha con un tono de voz muy suave, casi preocupado.

- Yo... quería un libro- murmuró- No podía dormir.-

Lex caminó en tres zancadas hasta el librero, repasó los lomos de los libros con el dedo índice hasta que encontró el que buscaba, lo tomó y, de nuevo en tres zancadas, regresó a donde estaba Jean.

Se sentó junto a ella, en la alfombra, y le tendió el libro.

Gin lo tomó, tenía un encuadernado de cuero, color vino, lucía caro.

La clase de libros que adornan la oficina de un millonario.

- ¿Y luego?- preguntó Lex.

¿Hace falta repetir que Virginia se sentía como una completa idiota?

Cerró los ojos, cosa que desconcertó a Lex.

- Venía por el pasillo, escuché un ruido, me asusté, se cayó una armadura, me asusté más. Abrí la primer puerta que encontré y me metí- Tenía planeado no abrir los ojos hasta que pasara la burla, la vergüenza y demás. Pero al tenerlos cerrados visualizaba lo que acababa de suceder, y los recuerdos con los que lo había relacionado. Así que los abrió y se encontró con que Lex estaba muy serio.

- Dime una cosa-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto? Estabas en shock, casi me caigo de la silla cuando te oí llorar-

¿Había llorado?

Bueno, era lógico, aquella vez había llorado hasta secarse.

- No tiene importancia- gruñó- Era sólo una armadura, me siento como una idiota-

Lex le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró fijamente.

- Pero tú creíste que era alguien ¿No? una persona en específico-

- Sí- susurró.

- ¿Quién?-

- Tom- esta vez el susurro fue casi inaudible, Virginia derramó una lagrima, pero nada más. 

Lex frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada.

Las heridas eran internas, pero latentes.

Gin volteó a ver las manos del Luthor, aún en sus hombros, y se sorprendió de notar un anillo de matrimonio en ellas.

Alexander pareció notarlo, por que las retiró inmediatamente.

- No se porque lo conservo- murmuró.

- ¿Ella ya no está?- preguntó.

- Me dejó en un avión a punto de estrellarse durante la luna de miel, solicité el divorcio y ahora quiere la mitad de mi fortuna- 

Virginia lo miró asombrada. ¿Cómo era alguien, con quien habías jurado amor eterno, capaz de eso?.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

La sonrisa macabra de Lex sólo la asustó, pobre de esa mujer.

Aunque se lo mereciera.

Lex se levantó de la alfombra, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó un paquete; de éste sacó un anillo, que debía ser la pareja del suyo.

Se sacó el que tenía puesto y ambos se los extendió a Virginia.

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Quiero que te los quedes-

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿O quieres ver si me traen suerte?-

Eso a Lex le recordó cierto collar coronado por un fragmento del meteoro que había asesinado a un hombre y su esposa.

- No, sólo quiero que me los guardes por un tiempo-

-Ahh bueno, supongo que eso sí puedo hacerlo-

Lex sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

- Por cierto, ¿De quién es esa camisa?-

- De Clark-

- Lo supuse- Lex estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

No le gustaba la mirada en esos ojos grises.

_"I can't breathe," (No puedo respirar)_

Le recordaban demasiado a Malfoy.

Alexander sonrió, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y lo sabía.

Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía ver las lágrimas en sus pestañas. Las pecas en su nariz. Las manchitas doradas en sus iris.

_"Until you're resting here with me" (Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo)_

"5"

- Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí- La tal Lana le sonrió mientras sacaba la libretilla para anotar las órdenes.- ¿Qué vas a querer?-

- Mmm, un capuccino- Ella lo anotó.

- ¿Algo más?-

- No por lo pronto, gracias-

La morena cabeceó y se alejó.

Virginia sacó un libro de su bolso, el mismo que le había dado Lex la noche anterior.

Al último, había resultado bastante interesante.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando Lana regresó con el capuccino.

- Toma- Enorme sonrisa de camarera.

- Gracias- Enorme sonrisa de bruja. Bueno, ella era una bruja. 

Entonces Lana se retiró y otra cosa llamó su atención.

Clark acababa de entrar al Talón. 

Virginia se bebió casi todo el capuccino de un trago, quemándose la lengua, pero lo disimuló.

Clark le sonrió preocupado, notando lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa, haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia.

'No te preocupes'

Él se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada, pero... entonces pasó.

_"I don't want to call my friends," (No quiero llamar a mis amigos)_

Lana, una rubia y un chico negro (que estaban al fondo del lugar cuando ella había llegado) se abalanzaron sobre él.

Tras sendos abrazos y palmadas, todos se sentaron en una mesa.

Clark le lanzó una mirada de impotencia y ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

_"They might wake me from this dream" (Ellos me forzarían a despertar de este sueño)_

Virginia decidió que mejor tomaría un paseo.

Así que terminó su capuccino (sin prisas) y se levantó para pagar. Pero resultaba que tenía que pagarle a Lana, así que caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban los cuatro.

Reían y no dejaban de mirar a Clark con un inmenso cariño, Virginia se preguntó si alguien alguna vez la había extrañado así. 

_"And I can't leave this bed," (Y no puedo dejar esta cama) _

- Emm, disculpa- Lana se sobresaltó- Lo siento, no pretendí asustarte-

La morena sonrió- No te preocupes-

- Es que estaba por irme, pero me parece que tú eres la de las finanzas-

La chica se puso como tomate- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero no te preocupes, yo invito-

Los otros tres la miraron como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza del cuello.

- Creo que no estaría bien- sonrió- te pagaré-

- No te preocupes, se lo voy a cobrar a Lex-

- Bueno- sonrisa malvada- Siendo así no me puedo rehusar-

Lana sonrió.

_"Risk forgetting all that's been" (Arriesgándome a olvidar todo lo que ha sido)_

- Por cierto, déjame presentarte a mis amigos- Se dirigió a sus amigos- Ella es Jean Weiss, la prima de Lex- 

- Pete Ross- El chico negro extendió su mano, ella la estrechó, le daba la impresión de que ese Pete era un donjuán.

- Chloe Sullivan- Estrechó la mano de la rubia, se veía simpática

- Clark Kent- Lo miró con una ceja arqueada, y con algo de furia ¿Acaso iba a fingir que no la conocía?. 

_"Oh I am what I am," (Oh yo soy lo que soy)_

Pero cuando estrechó su mano éste la jaló con tanta fuerza que terminó sobre su pecho.

_"I'll do what I want,..." (Hare lo que quiera,...)_

Ocasión que el pelinegro aprovechó para besarla.

La levantó para acomodarla sobre sus piernas, sujetándole el rostro.

Y fue el beso más apasionado que jamás se habían dado, cabe mencionar.

Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire, aparte de sentir el rostro ardiendo, Gin tenía un extraño sabor a menta en la boca.

Clark sonrió- Capuccino-

¿Era posible que Gin se pusiese más roja?

_"...but I can't hide" (...Pero no me puedo esconder)_

Parecía que sí.

Los amigos de Clark los miraban como si no pudiesen creerlo, más bien, no podían creerlo.

- Wow- murmuró Pete.

_"I won't go, I won't sleep," (No iré, no dormiré) _

Virginia se paró, nadie más en el Talón parecía haber notado la escena, y decidió largarse antes de que se le cayera la cara de vergüenza.

- ¡Gin!- Escuchó a Clark tras ella.

Pero también había notado las miradas heridas de Lana y Chloe.

Sobretodo lo "heridas".

_"I can't breathe" (No puedo respirar)_

- Lindo cabello- murmuró Pete mientras veía a la extraña pareja desaparecer por la puerta.

- De seguro no es natural- añadió Chloe.

- Sí, nadie puede tener un tono tan rojo de nacimiento- corroboró Lana.

- Pues ella sí ¿O no le vieron la cara?- Peter estaba disfrutando en grande- Lo que me parece increíble es que Clark haya hecho eso-

_"Until you're resting here with me " (Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo)_

- Dijiste que era prima de Lex- comentó Chloe

- Sí- Lana se quedó pensando, Lex sabía que Clark estaba ahí, así que era seguro que su prima ya hubiese tenido tratos con él antes. 

¿O de dónde se conocerían?

Porque Clark nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así con una desconocida.

- Pues todo quedará entre familia- murmuró Chloe, disgustada.

_"I won't leave, I can't hide," (No voy a dejar, no puedo esconderme) _

- ¡Gin!-

- ¿Qué quieres?- Se detuvo.

- Perdón-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por avergonzarte-

Largos segundos de silencio...

-Te perdono si me vuelves a besar así- 

Sonrisas pícaras.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, _mylady_- Murmuró Clark, jalándola por la cintura mientras unía sus labios a los de ella.

_"I cannot be, until you're resting here with me" (No puedo ser, hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo)_

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Meimi's Notes:

Canción: Here with me (XD), Dido, no angel, 1999.

Trama: No me gustó.

Lana: Me cae mal.

R'Rs: Not this time.

Brevedad ante todo...

Meimi.


	10. So Close

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Lo confieso ¬¬', los personajes no me pertenecen._**

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_------------------------------- T r a c k 9 : So Close (7:00) -------------------------------------_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"1"

Y la vida en Smallville había vuelto a la rutina de siempre.

Con unas pequeñas añadiduras, por supuesto.

Clark se había reintegrado a su vida preparatoriana, tan sólo le faltaban unos cuantos cursos para graduarse (* Favor de consultar las notas al final) y después... ni idea.

Pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Mientras tenía que concentrarse en aprobar las materias que le faltaban, tampoco era algo tan difícil, pero había que estar despierto.

Cosa que resultaba bastante laboriosa puesto que se sorprendía a si mismo dedicando la mitad de su tiempo a los pensamientos sobre cierta pelirroja, que para colmo veía muy de vez en cuando.

¿La razón?

Lex se había tomado muy en serio eso de convertirla en estrella; un tropel de maestros, bailarines, estilistas, dramaturgos, escritores y conexos habían desfilado por la mansión Luthor en esos días, todos y cada uno de ellos para transmitirle un poco de su sabiduría a la chica Weasley.

Y él, Clark Kent, comenzaba a odiar todo eso. No porque no quisiera lo mejor para esa joven, para nada, sino porque con mucha suerte recibía una llamada telefónica que acababa en cinco minutos porque la pobre se estaba durmiendo al teléfono.

_"I've spent so much time throwing rocks at your window"_

Si no dormía, se quejaba de todo lo que la ponían a hacer. 

¿Lo peor?

El aburrimiento; hacía dos semanas que no veía (en persona) a Virginia.

Y quizá los comentarios tan picantes de Pete, quien parecía haber encontrado bastante risible su relación con Gin.

Aunque no podía dejar de mencionar la extraña actitud de Chloe... ni las atenciones de Lana.

Algo raro sucedía con esas dos.

"2"

Virginia se dejó caer sobre la cama.

'Dormir, dormir, dormir'

Sinceramente... En ocasiones Lex se pasaba.

"3"

- ¿Qué haces?-

La voz lo sorprendió, haciéndolo tirar unos papeles del escritorio.

- Huh, yo, este, es que te estaba buscando-

La rubia lo miró con una ceja arqueada, pero el sonido del timbre, anunciando el receso para el almuerzo la distrajo. Clark aprovechó para terminar de guardar el anillo en el cajón del escritorio.

Chloe volvió la vista- ¿Y para qué me buscabas?-

Clark se encogió de hombros. 

- Pues para nada en especial, conversar...- 'Pero qué mentira tan horrible'- Ya sabes, eres mi amiga y apenas si nos hemos visto-

Chloe, como periodista aguda e inteligente, no le creyó. 

Pero no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad, después de todo estaba a punto de venderlo.

- Bueno- sonrió (forzadamente)- conversemos-

Clark se recargó en el escritorio- ¿Y cómo has estado?-

- Pues, bien, pasándola-

- Me alegro-

- ¿Y tú? ¿Descubriste los encantos de la vida citadina?-

- Pues, podría decirse que sí- murmur

- Vaya, aún así nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto-

- Ehhh, sí, yo también- Fingió que de pronto recordaba algo- Pero me tengo que ir, disculpa-

- No hay problema- murmuró mientras lo veía marcharse.

Pero si existía un problema.

Y era uno grande.

Chloe se acercó al escritorio, lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar.

El anillo de graduación había re-aparecido.

Cuando menos podía haberle dicho la verdad.

_"That I never even knocked on the front door"_

Y quizá, si Clark le contara la verdad, ella no lo vendería.

Quizás.

"4" 

- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y por la tarde volaré a Metrópolis- comentó Lex, en aquel desayuno que, por recién adquirida costumbre, compartían todas las mañanas.

'Fragmentos de información inútil que terminan cambiándome el día'

- ¿Por qué?- Esa media tostada sufría las inclemencias del apetito de la chica.

- Cosas de LuthorCorp...- murmullo.

Virginia lo miró, era un chico extraño. Un niño solo y abandonado convertido en todo un hombre de negocios.

Impersonal, frío y calculador.

- Mmm, ya veo- Otra tostada llegando al fin de su existencia.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo de nadie?- sonrisa Luthor.

Y ahí va Virginia "Derriba Murallas" Weasley; el caso del día es Lex Luthor.

- Claro, sólo déjame terminar con esto-

Lex sacudió la cabeza- Para ser tan alta y flaca, comes demasiado-

- Déjame en paz, soy peligrosa cuando se meten con mi físico-

Alexander levantó ambas manos en son de paz.

- Lo que digas, Jean, lo que digas- repitió lentamente

_"I walk by statues never even made one chip"_

Virginia decidió que era suficiente de comida y se puso de pie.

Aquel día llevaba una falda larga, de corte asimétrico, en una tela vaporosa de color gris; combinada con una blusa desmangada de cuello caído en satén color plata, que se abría a la altura de su ombligo. Y una gabardina, tejida, de color negro.

No era la gran cosa, pero considerando que su guardarropa estaba hecho bajo la divisa de: "Sexy", la chica sabía hacer milagros.

Más por necesidad que por otra cosa, pero había desarrollado la habilidad de sacar auténticas maravillas cuando de prendas se trataba.

Lex, por su parte, parecía tener una extraña habilidad para imponerse mediante la ropa. Virginia supuso que sería el resultado de tantos años de opulencia y silenciosas luchas por el poder. Ese día en particular llevaba unos pantalones beiges con una playera gris, que combinaba con sus ojos, y la característica gabardina oscura coronando el conjunto.

Porque Lex sin gabardina, simplemente no era Lex.

Muy informal, todo un dolor de cabeza para ella, que sentía que no podía quedarse atrás.

- Me gusta tu blusa- le sonrió Lex.

- Gracias-

- Pero, creo que ya te había visto antes en top y tenías un piercing en el ombligo ¿No?-

Virginia lo miró un poco sorprendida. ¿Tanto se fijaba en las cosas?.

- Ehh, no precisamente, es que tenía un arete, pero no estaba perforada. Y me lo quité-

- Ahh. ¿Nos vamos?- Le ofreció el brazo. 

Virginia sonrió y lo tomó, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos gestos de galán anticuado.

_"but if i could leave a mark on the monument of the heart"_

"5"

Chloe suspiró mientras removía un poco el latté sin espuma que le acababa de traer Lana. Aún no sabía que hacer.

Y francamente, si había una cosa en el mundo que la hartaba era la indecisión.

Era bastante temprano, día sin clases, así que el local se hallaba medio vacío.

Lana se sentó junto a ella, la cara de aburrimiento que traía era digna de una fotografía.

- Parece que tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer- murmuró la pelinegra.

Chloe sonrió.

- Eso parece-

Lana tomó el periódico de la mesa, Chloe lo había comprado justo antes de entrar, pero ni siquiera lo había abierto.

La rubia levantó un poco la vista, justo para ver entrar a Lex, acompañado de esa que decían era su prima.

Aunque aún no tenía razón para dudarlo.

De pronto escuchó a Lana aspirar fuertemente, la morena tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y leía rápidamente algún artículo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar la causa de esa reacción cuando ésta se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.

- ¡Lex!-

El aludido se volteó ligeramente, algo intrigado por el tono de la chica.

Chloe se levantó tras ella, la curiosidad dominándola por completo.

'Qué novedad' Pensó sarcásticamente.

- Oh por Dios, Lex, debe ser horrible- susurraba Lana, entrecortada e impresionada. Ante lo cual Lex sólo arqueaba una ceja- Me acabo de enterar- agitó un poco el periódico.

Entonces Alexander pareció comprender, porque la ceja perdió mucha altura y los ojos se le oscurecieron.

¿Pero, exactamente, qué acababa de comprender?

Chloe captó las miradas de soslayo que le dirigía la pelirroja al papel que se agitaba en las manos de Lana, obviamente ella tampoco sabía que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Cuando menos ella no era la única.

- Lo siento tanto- continuaba Lana.

Lex sacudió la cabeza.

- Tú misma debes haberlo imaginado, no había muchas esperanzas-

Lana asintió, algo apesadumbrada.

Pero la rubia y la pelirroja seguían sin comprender.

- De cualquier forma, sólo venía a traerte ésto- sacó unos papeles del bolsillo interior de la gabardina- son las facturaciones que necesitabas para lo del seguro-

- Ah, muchas gracias- Lana las tomó- Y suerte-

Lex semi-sonrió- No es cuestión de suerte, pero te lo agradezco-

Lana se mordió un labio.

Alexander salió del Talón en tres zancadas, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Virginia se quedó ahí parada, medio confundida.

Entonces Lana reparó en su presencia.

- También debe ser muy difícil para ti, después de todo era tu tío- murmuró.

Virginia alcanzó a ver entonces el periódico y captó.

- Sí...- murmuró antes de salir corriendo tras Lex.

Chloe tomó el dichoso periódico y leyó.

"FALLECE PRESIDENTE DE LUTHORCORP"

Bueno, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

'Cuando menos Clark está a salvo'

Aunque la decisión había radicado en ella, se alegraba de tener una excusa, porque en caso contrario, no sabía lo que hubiese podido suceder.

_"I just might lay myself down for a little more than I had the last day"_

"6" 

- ¡Alex!-

El aludido detuvo la marcha.

- No me agrada ese diminutivo- murmuró.

Virginia lo miró un poco enfadada.

- Cosas de LuthorCorp, ¿Así clasificas el funeral de tu padre? ¿Cómo una "cosa" de la compañía?- Exclamó indignada.

- Francamente me da la impresión de que eso no te concierne- contestó fríamente

Gin se irguió en toda su altura.

- De hecho sí me concierne, desde que tú decidiste llevar todo este número más allá-

- Ok, te doy eso. ¿Pero realmente te importa?-

Virginia lo jaló del brazo, para obligarlo a mirarla.

Esos ojos grises no podían carecer de toda emoción ¿O sí?.

No, por ahí había un dejo de tristeza. Y algo de soledad.

Ella había dejado de ser una persona impulsiva hacía un buen rato ya; pero ese impulso que sintió no lo pudo controlar.

Y se abrazó a Alexander. Tratando de darle algo de confort.

El antaño pelirrojo se quedó de una pieza, sorprendido, confuso y hasta un poco conmovido.

- Disculpa- murmuró- No debí hablarte así-

Ella sonrió.

- No te preocupes-

Él le dio una mirada indescifrable.

- ¿Me acompañas? Lo van a sepultar junto a mamá-

Virginia se aferró más fuerte a Alexander.

- Claro-

Un amago de sonrisa.

_"Wait a time to spare these lies we tell ourselves"_

"7"

- Eso debió de haber sido bastante desagradable- comentó Clark, sentado en el sofá que tenía en el granero (*).

Virginia, aún con el traje negro que se había puesto para el funeral, se sentó a un lado.

- No precisamente desagradable, más bien fue triste. Había mucha gente; importantes políticos, altos mandatarios, algunos miembros de la nobleza, ricos empresarios, ya sabes, gente importante. Pero no parecía haber ni una sola persona que en realidad estuviera sintiéndose afectado por la muerte del sr. Luthor-

- Te entiendo- murmuró recordando algo que Lex le había dicho una vez.

"Cuando mi padre muera, los reyes irán a su funeral, pero cuando muera el tuyo irán sus amigos".

- Por eso me vine, pensé que le vendría bien algo de espacio, ya sabes, para pensar-

Clark asintió.

- Aunque también me preocupa, al pobre le ha pasado tanto ¿Supiste lo de su esposa?-

Clark suspiró- Mi madre me contó, me sorprendí bastante, Hellen no parecía de ese tipo de personas-

Ella desvió la mirada- Con la gente nunca se sabe...-

- Nunca- corroboró él.

Virginia tomó su mano- ¿Te he dicho que eres el único amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo?-

Clark sonrió- No soy el único, también debes contar a Lex-

Gin se quedó callada, no sabía cómo discutir eso. Al final asintió.

Clark se levantó, jalándola para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres muy alta?-

Virginia soltó una risita. Ser alta y delgada era herencia natural de los Weasley.

Bueno, si no contaba a su madre.

- ¿Te molesta?- 

Clark agachó un poco la cabeza, sólo lo justamente necesario para que sus labios se rozaran.

- Mmm, ¿A mí?... para nada- murmuró.

Gin sonrió, separándose lentamente de Clark, se paró frente al telescopio y comenzó a mirar.

- Una vez por semana salíamos, como a las 10, para observar el cielo en la torre de Astronomía- comentó.

Eso no se lo esperaba, pero sonrió.

- ¿Ah si?- Las historias sobre el colegio de Gin siempre eran algo digno de escucharse.

_"These days have come and gone"_

- Sí... no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que nos escapábamos para... bueno, salir a pasear bajo la luz de la luna- Ella le lanzó una mirada muy significativa- entre otras cosas-

- Eran tremendos, entonces-

- Nah, simplemente adolescentes, magos, y con una increíble tendencia a romper las reglas.-

Clark se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano.

- A mí en lo particular me gustaba salir a caminar, me despejaba mucho la mente- murmur

Otra vez tenía esa expresión, lo más probable era que estuviese reviviendo algún recuerdo desagradable.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?- preguntó suavemente.

- No pensaba en algún suceso en particular- murmuró.

Un brazo por la cintura, el otro también, pero en sentido contrario. Estaba parado tras ella; hundió la cara en el sedoso cabello.

- Vamos...-

- Nunca fui muy buena en Pociones- comenzó- Y para cuando iba en quinto ya tenía que tomar clases especiales, o sea, extracurriculares con un alumno de sexto que era el favorito del maestro- hizo una mueca, se notaba que aquello no era muy grato para ella- pero eso no es lo del cuento. Sino que un día volvía bastante tarde de una de esas clases; lo cual significaba que venía echa un desastre, revolcada, humillada... porque el chico era un bastardo... llorosa y cansada.-

Clark se preguntó de qué iría todo eso.

- Entonces iba a los dormitorios cuando escuché unos ruidos en un aula vacía. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo dentro de mí me decía que no me asomara, que siguiera derechito por dónde iba y me fuera a acostar. Pero no hice caso y abrí la puerta- hizo una mueca- Y allí estaban, en plena acción, mi mejor amiga y él... tu sabes, _él_, el que cuando te mira, ya no digamos llegar a sonreír, hace que des traspiés y termines en el piso sin mencionar la infinidad de torpezas que haces cuando está presente. Pues ese él.-

Clark trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en una situación como esa, Lana (que era su equivalente en la cuestión esa de los traspiés y las tonterías) y su mejor amigo, pero no pudo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?-

- Nada, cerré la puerta y me fui silenciosamente. Jamás supe si me vieron, nunca se lo conté a nadie-

Entonces recordó algo, una vez cuando estaban discutiendo ella había sacado eso a relucir. Francamente no era una linda historia.

- ¿Y seguiste siendo amiga de la chica?- preguntó, incrédulo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso me crees una masoquista o qué?- esta vez sonaba un poco enfadada- Nunca le volví a dirigir la palabra- agregó.

- ¿Y ella no trató de averiguar la razón de tu distanciamiento?-

- Pues sí, pero- suspiró- es que tampoco estaba muy completa que digamos, es de esas personas que creen en las cosas mientras no haya pruebas que las respalden-

- Ah, de los que creen en el monstruo del Lago Ness, en el Yeti y cosas por el estilo-

Virginia le dio un amago de sonrisa; ella sabía que esas cosas sí existían. Se creía que el Yeti era algún pariente de los Trolls y el monstruo del Lago Ness era un kelpie que gustaba de la publicidad y la fama.

- Sí, de esos-

Clark la apretó más; esa sensación reconfortante que le brindaba el calor corporal del chico a ella le encantaba.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres una superviviente?- le dijo él, en un tono tanto cariñoso como orgulloso.

Ella sonrió.

- _But__ this time is sweeter than... honey_- cantó, justo antes de voltearse y estamparse contra los labios masculinos.

A él le encantaba el sabor de la boca de Virginia, no lo podría describir, pero había algo en ella (fuera de lo normal en una boca; como menta, canela, vainilla, hierbabuena, fresa, chocolate o cualquier cosa parecida) que lo volvía loco.

Ella, por su parte, se estaba volviendo fanática de esa boca de tentación que tenía el pelinegro. Si tenía una sonrisa letal, entonces no había esperanza para aquellas que llegaran a probar sus labios.

Y nunca antes la idea de ser una kamikaze le había parecido tan atractiva.

Hasta ahora.

Todos felices y contentos, dirán. Pero ni Clark ni Gin habían notado a cierta morena en la entrada.

Cierta morena que se sentía pisoteada, y molesta.

Muy molesta.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Meimi´s Notes:

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la línea de tiempo; realmente ignoro las edades y duraciones de la escuela en USA (jamás me ha llamado la atención, así que nunca he preguntado) :S, en fin, pero como yo no vivo en esa potencia mundial, sino en un bello y paradisiaco país de latinoamérica, pues resulta que en este fic (Y pongo bastante énfasis sobre esto porque he visto las barbaridades que los autores cometen bajo la bandera de: "FANFICTION" y francamente no me gustaría calificar dentro de ello) será como he indicado arriba. Disculpas si esto les llega a molestar (o confundir, más bien)... 

Lo del sofá, suena raro, pero es cierto. En donde tiene el telescopio hay un sofá, realmente es algo extraño X_X.

La canción (ya sé, soy floja y no puse la traducción) es So Close, origina el título, (tan cerca), de Evanescence; lo siento, no pude estar tanto sin volver a mi adicción.

¿Qué más he de agregar?

Pues que no me gustó mucho la trama, no sé, nunca quedo satisfecha con mi trabajo XD

Creo que me pasé con lo de Lex, me salió todo sensible X_X

Y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, lo que sea, favor de ponerse en contacto. Me agrada leer sus opiniones.

A Khya y Sara: Pues deben saber, XD, a estas alturas, que por demás me desespera esa pelusa, digo, lana X_X q' mal chiste, en fin, a penas voy comenzando, y pss ya veremos q' le sucede más adelante, muajajaja XD.


	11. You Promised Me

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ ¿Les he contado la historia del día en que me compré a Clark?  ¿Noo? ¡Pero si lo acabo de conseguir! Fue hace como... huh, esperen. No, aún no es mío (Ni ninguno de los personajes de este capítulo)_**

****

****

   .·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.****

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_------------------------------T r a c k  10 : You promised me (7:00)----------------------------_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

"1"

- Parece que necesitas algo de cafeína- murmuró Lex, divertido ante la cara nerviosa de Virginia.

- Lo que necesito es un sedante, o algo más fuerte- contestó ella, cierto reto en la mirada.

- ¿Y tengo yo la culpa de eso?-

- Te estoy sobreestimando, entonces- murmuró, para luego alzar la voz- ¡Claro que tienes la culpa!, ¡Tú! ¡Tú, pedazo de...- varias personas que caminaban junto a ellos se volvieron, Gin se sonrojó- Eres un tonto ¿Sabías?-

- Pues, me lo has dicho varias veces, así que no es una información desconocida- contestó él, tranquilamente.

- Cínico...-

- Histérica-

- Idiota-

- Fenómeno-

Alexander disfrutaba en grande.

Virginia también, aunque no quería admitirlo.

- Maniático-

- Loca-

- Baboso-

- ¡Hey! Tómatelo con calma- le dijo, al notar el sonrojo (esta vez de furia) creciente en la chica.

- El que tú tengas hielo en las venas, no significa que los demás también- contestó.

- Bueno, ¿Pero qué te tiene así? Has roto tu propio récord de insultos-

- Y todavía lo preguntas- murmuró, incrédula- ¿Sabes la clase de personas que estás poniendo a que me "enseñen"?-

- Lo mejor de lo mejor- contestó- yo mismo me encargué de ello-

- Quizá sean los mejores, ¡Pero están locos!- meneó la cabeza- Que si me tengo que parar en el pie izquierdo mientras sostengo unos libros con el derecho, un jarrón en la cabeza (lleno de agua), otro en la mano derecha y uno más en la izquierda. Ahora- imitó una aguda voz- señorita Weiss, salte, alternando pie derecho e izquierdo, pase los libros de uno a otro-

Lex soltó una carcajada ante la imagen que esto le presentaba, se ganó un golpe, bastante fuerte, en el hombro.

- Y éso cuando menos se entiende que es para el equilibrio, pero hay otros que...- suspiró- Y encima ahora a ti se te ocurre esto- gruñido.

- ¿Qué? Te va a ser bastante útil- sonrisa. Realmente estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento de la chica. En el buen sentido.

'Es que pone una cara cuando se enoja' pensó, riendo por lo bajo.

Ella lo miró con la cara ensombrecida.

'Bueno, el límite entre divertido y peligroso acaba de quedar claro' pensó.

- Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, Alexander-

- Cuando quieras- sonrisa Luthor

Se adelantó unos pasos, para abrir el auto.

- Cuando quieras, cuando quieras- imitó ella.

"2"

--------------------______Flashback______-----------------------

- Te lo juro, Alex- exclamó, desesperada- Necesito salir. Si me quedo en esta jaula de locos un minuto más, voy a explotar-

Lex estaba muy ocupado analizando unos documentos, así que sólo captó el tono urgente en la voz de la chica.

- ¡Alexander "Cualquiera que sea tu segundo nombre" Luthor!- chilló- ¡O me pones atención en este mismo instante o vas a sufrir las consecuencias!- gritó esta vez.

Lex sonrió, le divertía la histeria de la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Necesito salir-

- ¿Tienes idea de lo perruno que suena eso?-

Un golpe, directo al hombro. Lo peor era que pegaba fuerte.

- Ok, ok, si me esperas unas- miró su reloj- 2 horas, te llevo a donde quieras-

- ¿Es qué no me has estado escuchando?- Gruñó- Oh, pero qué pregunta, claro que no lo has hecho. ¡Necesito salir! ¡Ahora!-

Lex comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Bien, sal- tomó las llaves de su BMW del escritorio y se las lanzó.

Virginia las atrapó en el aire- Pero, pero...-

- ¿No querías salir?-preguntó, una ceja arqueada.

Gin conocía esa expresión en el joven, era un reto. Y no le gustaba perder.

Las llaves tintineaban en su mano, las pasó a la otra.

Giró sobre sus talones y ya iba saliendo por la puerta cuando, en un ataque de malicia, susurró.

- Espero que tengas seguro....- Lex se levantó ante tal declaración.

- Porque yo no sé conducir- completó, cerrando la puerta tras ella y corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar el auto.

- ¡Espera! ¡Jean! ¡No!- Gritó, corriendo tras la chica. Maldijo un poco. Eso le pasaba por burlarse de ella.

------------------_______Flashback's end______----------------------

Virginia tragó saliva, básicamente ese incidente había puesto a Alexander en la determinación de enseñarle a manejar un automóvil.

Pero era demasiado difícil cuando lo hacías en uno que costaba más dinero del que has visto en toda tu vida.

- Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa- le animó él- Lo estás haciendo muy bien.-

Ya tenía un buen rato recibiendo clases y practicando, pero esa la primera vez que iba al pueblo.

'Con otros autos, semáforos, transeúntes  y todo eso' pensó.

La única ventaja era que llevaba tanto tiempo en Smallville que ya lo conocía bastante bien.

- Bien- le sonrió Lex, para reconfortarla- Sólo una parada más y terminamos-

- ¿En serio?- La esperanza brotaba de su interior.

- Claro, llévanos al Talón y ya te dejo en paz-

Maldijo para sus adentros, porque no quería ir a ese lugar, y porque el idiota de Lex podía ser tan encantador cuando quería.

Pero ni qué hacer, giró y se dirigió a la estúpida cafetería.

"3"

- Vaya, vaya, parece que algunos hábitos nunca cambian- comentó Lex, al ver a Clark conversando con Lana en la barra.

Ella, como muchas otras veces, se escudó tras la espalda de su "primo".

- Aunque deberían- continuó- Ya sabes: el mundo está cambiando, mucho de lo que era, se ha perdido (N/A: Ya sé, me salió todo Lord of The Rings XD) y todo eso- comentó casualmente, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que lo delataba.

'Genial, otra de esas conversaciones con mensajes ocultos' pens

Lanzó una mirada hacia las mesas, pero aparte de esa rubia llamada Chloe (con la que apenas si había intercambiado unas palabras, y que además estaba acompañada) no conocía a nadie. Así que ahora le tocaba soportar las bromas ocultas de Lex.

Como siempre, Clark no pareció captarlo, ni Lana.

- Huh, supongo- contestó el chico.

- Me parece que desconciertas a los niños, Alex-

- Me parece que estos "niños" son de tu edad, Jean- Mismo tono, misma sonrisa.

Se imitaban tan bien que hasta podían pasar por parientes, huh, esperen, se _hacían_ pasar por parientes.

- Bueno, a ti muchas cosas "te parecen"- contestó.

- Igual que a ti- replicó.

- Ya déjenlo- intervino Clark- Ignoro cómo es que no se han matado el uno al otro-

Lana observaba silenciosamente, tomando nota mental.

Jean y Lex se observaron simultáneamente, ambos se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia.

- Amor fraternal- dijeron al unísono.

Clark puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo encontraba gracioso.

"4"

Poco a poco, con mucho cuidado, Virginia terminó de estacionar el Porsche, suspiró. Realmente se sentía nerviosa al volante, y lo peor de todo era que no la asustaba el hecho de conducir en sí, sino lo que podía llegar a pasarle a tan costoso auto en sus manos.

Pero tampoco podía acobardarse, necesitaba moverse por sí misma (aunque el carro fuese de Lex) y había pensado que esa era una buena ocasión para probar algo de la libertad que tanto le gustaba.

Después de todo, no siempre se le daba la oportunidad de llegar a un '"rave"(*) como la chica nice(*) con la que nadie puede meterse.

Apagó el motor, tomó su bolso y salió del auto. Cerró la puertezuela, puso la alarma y, tras un breve hundimiento en la blanda tierra, emprendió el camino montada en sus botas de tacón aguja.

El rave en cuestión tenía lugar en una casa, situación bastante común, en la que seguro no había ningún adulto y los adolescentes habrían planeado una pequeña reunión, terminando la mitad del pueblo invitado. Ella incluida.

Subió los tres escalones del pórtico en un solo paso. En la puerta estaba parado el chico que la había abordado en la tarde, invitándola a la fiesta.

- Un gusto verte, muñeca- salud

- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, muñeco- arqueó ambas cejas mientras pasaba.

El chico sólo se rió.

Estando dentro, notó la magnitud del evento. Pobres chicos, cuando los padres regresaran se encontrarían en un verdadero lío.

Habían movido los sillones, poniéndolos en las esquinas para dejar más espacio (de baile) en el centro. Chicos y chicas corrían escaleras arriba, otros bajaban y tenían un desorden.

Platos, vasos e infinidad de trastos botados por todas partes. Un chico vomitaba en la esquina, dos se besaban en un sofá y algunos se apiñaban al centro bailando al ritmo de una música tipo antro(*).

- Pero miren qué nos trajo el viento- una voz algo conocida sonó a su costado. Se volteó para encontrarse con Peter.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que era una esnob?- se fingió ofendida.

- ¿Y no lo eres?- inquirió, medio en broma

- A veces- contestó, un poco demasiado sincera.

- Entonces he de suponer que esta no es una de esas veces...-

- El mundo está hecho de suposiciones, Peter-

'Ughh, ya sueno como Lex'

Y el chico parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque se le quedó viendo de un modo bastante raro.

- Claro, lo que digas- murmuró él

Le sonrió a modo de disculpa- Perdona, creo que te acabo de asustar-

Pete se rió- No precisamente, pero bueno, ¿Vienes sola?- Y como para averiguarlo miró tras ella.

- Emm, si, ¿Crees que iba a traer al odioso de Lex a un rave?- Se rió- aunque debo admitir que el tonto sabe cómo armarla en grande- murmuró, recordando ciertos incidentes.

Peter por su parte recordó cierto incidente de una mano en el Talón, y algo sobre un Club Zero. Arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó, como buen caballero que era.

- Huh, sí, pero te acompaño, quiero ver qué tan bajo han caído estos niños-

Peter se rió del tono que había usado la chica; como si se midiera severamente la calidad de la bebida en las fiestas.

- Pues vamos- 

Ambos llegaron hasta lo que en un buen tiempo debió de haber sido la cocina de la casa; y que ahora estaba repleta de barriles de cerveza y cosas similares.

Virginia miraba todo con ojo crítico.

Había un chico rubio sirviendo la bebida, la miró y, extendiéndole un vaso, le sonrió provocativamente.

Pero a ella no le gustaban los rubios, no mucho que digamos.

- Toma, linda- Ella sonrió y lo tomó. Pete también tomó uno para él.

Salieron de ahí, ambos riendo y charlando.

- ¿Y tú viniste solo?- le preguntó.

- Por ahora- guiñó un ojo.

Ella meneó la cabeza, acercó un poco el vaso para darle un trago... pero había algo raro con esa bebida.

Notó que Peter también iba a tomar y lo detuvo con un gesto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- No estoy segura, esto huele raro- murmuró, le dió un ligero sorbo para luego escupirlo, asqueada- ewwck, esto no es cerveza, a mi no me engañan. Tiene algo- volvió a tomarle, y para sorpresa del negro se soltó riendo- O más bien le falta algo- vació el contenido en una maceta que estaba por ahí.

- ¿Le falta algo?-

- Alcohol, es cerveza sin alcohol-

El chico la miró asombrado.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste tanto sobre bebidas?-

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa pícara- Por ahí-

Peter también botó el vaso, pero cuando se volteó Jean estaba bailando entre el grupo del centro.

Sonaba una de esas cancioncillas simples, ya la había escuchado antes, aunque no se le hacía la gran cosa.

Un ruido de armónica, muy al estilo francés, sólo que con un toque dance, como toda la música que era lo "in" en esta temporada.

                                                _"__Tu m'as promis_

_                        et je t'ai cru"_

La voz era de una chica, bastante clara y atractiva (también la chica, ya la había visto en algunas revistas).

Jean parecía estar en su elemento, cosa que sorprendía a Peter. La chica bailaba en el centro bajo las miradas de admiración por parte de los presentes, cosa que no parecía molestarla en lo absoluto. 

        _"Tu m'as promis le soleil en hiver et un arc en ciel_

_        tu m'as promis le sable doré j'ai recu une carte postale_

_        tu m'as promis le ciel et la terre et une vie d'amour_

_        tu m'as promis ton coeur ton sourire mais j'ai eu des grimaces"_

Y claro, con tanta práctica, bailar frente a decenas no era cosa que la intimidara. Aunque él ignoraba este hecho.

                        _"tu m'as promis_

_                        et je t'ai cru"_

Ahora un chico estaba bailando con ella, un pelinegro bastante alto que vestía unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camisa azul de corte moderno.

Había algo familiar en él....

(Una vuelta y le podría ver la cara)

        _"tu m'as promis le cheval ailé que j'ai jamais eu_

_        tu m'as promis le fil d'Ariane mais tu l'as coup_

_        tu m'as promis les notes de Mozart pas des plats crassés_

_        tu m'as promis d'être ta reine, j'ai eu pour sceptre un balai"_

Uno... dos... tres... Y ahí estaba.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creerlo, pero no, sus ojos no lo engañaban.

¡Era Clark!

El tímido y reservado Clark Kent exponiéndose voluntariamente al escrutinio (y parecía que unas chicas lo querían pellizcar) de las masas.

_                        "tu m'as promis_

_                        et je t'ai cru_

_                        tu es foutu_

_                        tu-tu-tu..._

_                        tu es foutu_

_                        tu-tu-tu..."_

Bueno, en su opinión era muy improbable que Clark asistiese a un rave, pero estaba sucediendo. Así que no debía estar solo; Clark, solo, por voluntado propia, ahí. Era demasiado. Estiró el cuello en busca de....

¿Lana? (Bueno, eso no era tan extraño)

El hecho digno de análisis era que hubiese dejado a Lana sola, para irse a bailar (sí, bailar) con una pelirroja que apenas conocía.

Clark Kent dejando a Lana Lang por una desconocida.

A menos de que no fuese una desconocida, lo cual era muy probable teniendo en cuenta la manera en que había reaccionado cuando se la "presentaron".

Era prima de Luthor, por lo cual dudaba que fuese muy buena persona, por más agradable que fuese al trato.

                _"je ne sais pas ce qui se passe_

_mais__ je sais pourquoi on m'appelle _

_"mademoiselle pas de chance" "_

Y estaban dando todo un espectáculo. Movimiento de caderas.... Dios, ¿Cómo hacía el chico para contonearse así sin lucir afeminado?

...Todo un misterio...

¿Y dónde demonios había aprendido su introvertido e idealista amigo a bailar de aquel modo?

_                        "tu m'as promis_

_                        tu m'as promis_

_                        tu m'as promis_

_                        tu es foutu_

_                        tu-tu-tu..._

_                        tu es foutu_

_                        tu-tu-tu..._

_                        tu m'as promis_

_                        tu es foutu_

_                        tu m'as promis_

_                        tu es foutu"_

Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, la persona que más lo conocía. Incluso le había confiado su _secreto_. 

¡Pero por todos los cielos que no lo reconocía!

Sólo una vez lo había visto actuar de un modo parecido, cuando tenía el anillo con kryptonita roja... pero ahora no lo traía puesto.

"5"

¡Esto era increíble!

Y no sólo increíble, era intolerable, insultante, nadie la había tratado así en su vida.

Iban juntos a una fiesta... ¡Y ahora él la dejaba sola, parada ahí como una idiota!

Y ella que había pensado que Clark sería un amor, aunque lo había sido... hasta aquella huida a Metrópolis.

¿De allí conocería a esa _Jean_? (Tenía el presentimiento de que así era)

Pero él no podía hacer nada con ella, porque todavía seguían siendo novios.

Claro, Clark no había roto con ella antes de irse, ni al regresar. Su relación aún continuaba.

Y continuaría....

Porque, como que se llamaba Lana Lang, esa chica no sería obstáculo en su felicidad.

Esa boba pelirroja, que lo único que sabía hacer era esconderse tras Lex, creyendo que el ser una "Luthor" le daba derechos sobre _su_ Clark.

Como era obvio, Lana estaba muy enojada. Furiosa. 

Tal era su furia que no había notado el diminuto detalle de que su querido _novio_ era quien había ido a pegársele a la boba pelirroja, en primer lugar.

Como verán, hay personas _demasiado_ densas...

"6"

- Wow, ustedes dos sí que saben llamar la atención- Aquel diálogo fue acompañado por una sonrisa, extrañamente sincera. Y la primera realmente amistosa que Jean veía en semanas, proviniendo de una chica.

No pudo menos que corresponderla, sonrojándose.

Ah, la belleza de ser pelirroja.

- ¡Chloe! Estás apenando a Gin- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Yooo?- La rubia arqueó ambas cejas.

Virginia le dió un codazo a Clark, para que se callara, pues presentía que iba a decir algo que no le iba a agradar para nada.

- Hey, para ser toda una _socialit__, _eres bastante descuidada- Peter apareció a su lado, cargando (con mucho desgano) el lindo bolso que había llevado hasta aquel momento en que le había dado por bailar.

¡Y dentro tenía las llaves!

- Oh, creo que debería fijarme más, gracias- Casi se lo arrebató, hurgando en éste furiosamente hasta que dio con las benditas llaves.

Un suspiro de alivio se dejó oír. Todos la miraron algo confundidos, esperando su explicación.

Pero ésta no llegó.

Ahora, que ya nadie los estaba mirando, habían pasado a una esquina. Sin embargo estaban algo apretados.

- Clark, me gustaría ir a otro lado- fue la cortante declaración de Lana.

Chloe, que se acababa de aparecer de quién-sabe-dónde, se le quedó mirando extrañada. ¿Y ese tono de voz?.

 Clark arqueó una ceja - Acabamos de llegar-

- ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Chloe.

- Mmm, más bien nos perdimos algo- murmuró Peter.

Lana les dirigió unas miradas asesinas, para luego voltearse con Clark. Se colgó del brazo de su _novio_ y le habló con una dulzura exagerada.

- Es que me gustaría que fuésemos a otra parte... juntos- Un puchero.

Clark suspiró. Lana se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a plantarle un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro.

- Ok, sólo...- Clark miraba fijamente a Jean, quien aún divagaba sobre el _Porsche_ de Alex- sólo quiero hablar con Jean-

La aludida alzó la cabeza ante la mención de su "nombre".

- Huh, claro- contestó.

- A solas- fue el comando.

La pelirroja, medio mareada, se dejó arrastrar hasta el jardín de la casa.

"7"

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Clark?- la pregunta, hecha en un tono muy calmado, casi ausente, sobresaltó al chico.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- sonrisa encantadora.

- Tú no eres así...- murmuró- Esta actitud, por favor, el beso del otro día (no que me moleste) pero no es tu estilo-

- Quizá no lo era, pero ¿No puedo cambiar mi estilo?-

- Huh, supongo que sí. Pero no de esta manera, no sé que pretendes. Pareciera que estás otra vez con ese anillo-

Con gesto crítico, tomó las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas.

- Pero no es ese el caso- concluyó.

- No, no lo es-

- ¿Y entonces, dónde está el chico dulce que me ayudaba a abrir las tapas de los frascos?-

- Se fue, se hartó de tener que ser siempre el bueno y se largó- fue la respuesta.

- O sea que ahora eres el chico malo- puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué pretendes?-

Un largo rato de silencio.

- Ser como tú...-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Como yo?-

- Ajá, tomar los riesgos, lanzarte al peligro. Vivir la vida. Ser atrevida, hermosa, saber vivir sola, causar la envidia de los demás por verte sofisticada, dulce, tierna... y muy _sexy_ al mismo tiempo- Toda la declaración con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.- aunque claro, yo no me quiero ver _hermosa_-

Virginia estaba como tomate.

- Valiente ejemplo, Clark, tú eres un ser excepcional. Jamás en la vida yo hubiese podido enfrentar tus desafíos, y ahora me sales con que quieres ser como yo. ¡Despierta!, lo que tus seres queridos, y tú mismo, necesitan es al verdadero Clark. Tierno, dulce, idealista, caritativo, sencillo...- 

- Y el más grande cobarde que haya existido-

- ¿Cobarde? Para nada...-

- ¡Por favor! La única vez que me atreví a algo, fue con el anillo, y terminé a tu lado-

- Huh, pero ahora no lo tienes... y sigo a tu lado- una pequeña sonrisa- Y me gustas más en tu hábitat natural...-

Clark ladeó la cabeza.

-... aunque sería una lástima que dejases de usar esos pantalones-

El pelinegro sonrió.

- Todo sea por ti- contestó.

- Uy sí, que gran sacrificio- murmuró sarcásticamente- Clark, si alguien te va a apreciar, es por quien eres, no por esta actitud de Bad Boy que pareces estar tratando de adoptar- 

'Ugh, tanta seriedad no me favorece'

El tono sorprendió a Clark, quien se quedó pensando en las palabras.

- Creo... creo que voy a buscar a Lana-

Había mucho que quería conversar con él, especialmente sobre _esa_ vertiente. Pero ya tendría otra oportunidad.

- Anda-

Clark desapareció casi al instante, claro, no sin antes plantarle uno de esos besos tóxicos que la dejaban toda mareada.

- Wow- habló a la oscuridad- ¿Cómo demonios hace eso?-

Y para su sorpresa, ésta le contestó.

- No sé que pretendas, pero estás cruzando los límites-

Sólo que no era la oscuridad quien le contestaba, sino una morena que lanzaba chispas por los ojos. (figurativamente)

Jean cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, éso tenía pinta de que sería un buen rollo.

- Clark te está buscando- contestó, con una naturalidad y calma sorprendentes.

- Claro, porque es **mi** **novio**- la declaración fue casi un ladrido. Y tenía que reconocer la ironía en ello.

Ouch, ¿Sería eso cierto?.

- No sé que tenga eso que ver conmigo-

- Ajá- dijo sarcásticamente- Sólo te voy a advertir una cosa, jirafona insípida...- siseó.

Virginia se irguió, descruzando los brazos. Quizás fuese alta, pero le quedaba perfecta a la talla de Clark; no como _otras_.

-... No. Te. Metas. Conmigo- gruñó Lana.

Es un hecho bien sabido que cuando dos personas discuten, siempre tratan de intimidarse con la altura.

Una mala idea en esta ocasión, al menos para Lana, porque Gin le sacaba cuando menos 20 cm. a pesar de que llevaba las plataformas más altas que tenía.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa perversa, de las más Luthor que sabía hacer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?- una risita burlona- Controla tu temperamento, "señorita"- Y aquí hubo un especial énfasis sarcástico- Lang. Jamás me he rebajado _as_ por un chico, y no pienso imitar tus pasos-

Lana se sonrojó ligeramente, pero se mantuvo firme.

- Jamás te has rebajado, claro, y andar de buscona no es rebajarse- dijo, mordazmente.

- ¿Buscona? Tu manera de ver las cosas es tan... miope- La sonrisa ahora era de depredador, también, enseñanza de Lex- Primero investiga quién buscó a quién, Pelusa- había bajado el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en el más espeluznante de los susurros, cosa que había aprendido del mejor. Y no, esta vez no hablamos de Lex- Para que luego vengas a _meterte conmigo _- recalcó para recordarle su propia expresión.

Lana apretó los puños, aún tan enojada como estaba, alcanzaba a captar las indirectas de la pelirroja.

Consideró seriamente el pasar a los golpes, pero en vista de la obvia desventaja en que estaba, decidió quedarse tranquila.

"Primero investiga quién buscó a quién"... Dios, ¿Y si Clark realmente estaba _interesado_ en ella?

Después de todo, hacía siglos que no la veía con esos ojos anhelantes... como antes.

- _Es verdad que una mirada distinta o algún gesto más frío... se clava_- Virginia se alejó cantando, el tintineo de las llaves en la diestra de la pelirroja se perdió entre el ruido de la fiesta.

Y Lana se quedó sola... y muy confundida.

 ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Meimi's Notes:

* A ver, todos han de saber lo qué es un rave, aunque no lo llamen de esa manera: reventón, party, fiesta, pachanga, no se me ocurre algún otro sinónimo.

* Otra expresión: la chica nice, se refiere a la niña bien, la chica elegante que proviene de la alta sociedad. ¿Queda claro?.

* Dios, como me complico la existencia: Vamos con lo del antro; por aquí llaman así a los lugares de moda para bailar, antros, discos, es lo mismo.

¡Zaz! XD el prometido encuentro Lana vs Jean, a echar porras por su favorita :P...

¿Alguna sugerencia? 

Este, la única canción que puse es una de In Grid, (no pregunten), la escogí pues... este... en un lapsus, y por que quedaba como música para rave XD, pues así le puse al cap: Tu es foutou (You Promised Me), en fin.

Este, a ver si algún día pongo alguna en español, jejeje, ^^'

¡Ah si! :P el último fragmento (lo que canta Virginia al final) es una línea de la canción de Alex Ubago: "A gritos de esperanza".

Creo que con esto es todo; espero hayan disfrutado de este largo capítulo (para compensar mi ausencia) XD y nos vemos a la próxima...

--------------Meimi---------------- 

** Follow the White Rabbit XD**

13/03/04 9:25:37 p.m.


	12. Fields Of Innocence

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ Ningún personaje (de los que aparecen por estos capítulos) es mío… ni siquiera Lex T_T. Oh, la vida es tan cruel, sniff. _**

****

.·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.****

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_------------------------------T r a c k 11 : Fields of Innocence (6:00)----------------------------_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

"1"

Existen ciertos momentos en los que uno se detiene, y por alguna extraña razón, se pierde en la nostalgia de los antiguos pensamientos. En la tristeza de cómo fuimos, en lo que hemos perdido y en cuánto hemos cambiado…

Generalmente esos momentos se dan en algún rato de absoluta paz, en el cual la mente comienza a divagar y se pierde en su propio mundo, generalmente.

Pero no para Virginia, quien caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Smallville, pensando en notas musicales, pasos coreográficos y técnicas de actuación.

Faltaba sólo una semana para que iniciaran las grabaciones y tendría que viajar a Londres, donde estaría ambientada la historia.

Londres… 

Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra un pequeño temblor se apoderaba de ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo?... Casi dos años desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

Sin embargo eso no iba a detenerla. No. De ninguna manera.

Simplemente no iba a permitírselo.

Aquel día se había escapado antes de tomar el desayuno; llevaba una ligera blusa de seda blanca, los capri negros, y sandalias blancas de tacón bajo a juego. Dado a que estaban en pleno Junio y hacía un poco de calor.

Su caminata no tenía ningún objetivo en particular, sólo quería estar sola. Pero siempre que quería estar sola (y comenzaba a atribuírselo a la Ley del Caos) algo sucedía y terminaba en algún embrollo.

- Gin -

Aquella vez, cuando menos, había tardado bastante.

- Hola Clark - Reconoció la voz a su espalda, incluso antes de voltearse. Y se esperaba la sonrisa sexy, el cabello alborotado, la piel aceitunada, la espalda ancha… pero lo que no se esperaba era la morena colgada del brazo.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano? No sueles levantarte a esta hora - Clark la miró con una inocente curiosidad.

La mirada de triunfo que llevaba la pelinegra se esfumó ante el comentario.

La conocía. Sabía a qué horas se levantaba. La miraba como si fuera un pedazo de chocolate. No le gustaba que Clark mirase así a esa pelirroja.

Virginia se permitió una sonrisa perversa, se daba una idea de por dónde vagaban los pensamientos de Lana.

- No dormí mucho - comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una ligera sensación de desorientación comenzó a recorrerla.

Observó cómo el semblante de Clark se tornaba genuinamente preocupado, cómo Lana se enojaba por ello y cómo el pelinegro la ignoraba olímpicamente.

Esbozó otra sonrisa, dando rienda suelta a ese sentimiento de triunfo que tenía.

- ¿Más pesadillas? -

Tras Clark estaba el escaparate de una tienda, su imagen (la de Gin) se reflejaba en el vidrio. Y lo que vio la dejó paralizada.

- Pesa…- La palabra quedó a medias. De pronto todo se había vuelto oscuro y el mundo se había detenido.

Pero lo último que vio, fue a si misma reflejada en aquel vidrio.

Y sonreía igual que como lo hacía Tom cuando la atrapaba.

"2"

Despertó con una sensación de asco… hacia si misma.

E instantáneamente, y casi sin pensarlo, tomó una resolución.

Al diablo con todo, si la situación la trastornaba de _ése _modo, entonces que Lana se quedara con Clark, que fuesen muy felices y comiesen perdices.

Abrió los ojos, estaba recostada en un sillón (por la decoración asumió que estaba en el Talón), había un espejo al fondo.

Observó su reflejo y se cuestionó el sentido de su vida.

...Ninguno…

- Por Dios, Gin, me diste un susto de muerte -Clark se hincó junto a ella y le puso una mano en la frente, comprobando que no tenía fiebre- Te desmayaste, ¿Sabías? -

- Ehh, sí. Es que no desayuné -agregó con una sonrisa culpable- ¿Y Lana? - preguntó.

- Huh, debe estar por ahí abajo- Clark adquirió un aire pensativo- Ha estado rara últimamente - añadió.

Virginia bufó.

- Sólo quiere tu atención -comentó- Después de todo, es tu novia-

El chico frunció el ceño - ¿Disculpa?-

Virginia se reincorporó y ladeó la cabeza.

- Ella no te ha dejado ir… y parece pensar que tú tampoco - Se puso de pie bruscamente- Nos vemos-

Y, sin dar tiempo a que el granjero captara todo lo que había dicho ni mucho menos a que lo replicara, se fue.

'Las cosas no son lo que yo esperaba'

"3"

- Tengo, tengo, no tengo nada. Soy, no soy, me he perdido. -

El último pétalo de la florecilla cayó al piso.

-Creo que así no iba el juego -La profunda voz de Lex la sacó del pensamiento en el que apenas iba entrando.

Se encogió de hombros, nadie le había explicado todos esos detallitos muggles.

- Hay que ser originales - murmuró.

- Claro - 

Virginia miró al cielo. Limpio y radiantemente azul en aquel día.

_ I still remember the world (Todavía recuerdo el mundo…)_

_ From the eyes of a child (desde los ojos de un niño)_

- ¿Lista para el gran día? - Era una de esas memorables ocasiones en que Lex entablaba una conversación sencilla y realmente amistosa con ella.

- Técnicamente -Suspiró- Cuando menos ya no tendré que volver con las locas a la jaula -

- Ehh, creo que la expresión que buscas es "La jaula de las locas" -

Se sorprendió a si misma al notar el comentario sarcástico en la punta de la lengua. Ella no solía ser así.

- Sí, eso era -

El de ojos grises la miró, un poco sorprendido por la civilidad con la que se estaba conduciendo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó con un aire teatralmente preocupado; le puso la mano en la frente, como para comprobar si tenía fiebre- Esa era la perfecta oportunidad para burlarte de mí… y no lo hiciste. Me asustas-

- Debería golpearte - gruñó.

- Eso está mucho mejor -

- Oh sí- ironizó ella- Podría lastimarte un poco, a ver si así te contentas - 

- Ja. Ja. Qué graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente- Mejor me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- 

- Adelante, estás en tu casa- Dijo mientras lo observaba caminar sobre el pasto.

- Eso ya lo sé - Le contestó antes de dejarla sola en el jardín.

_ Slowly those feelings (Lentamente aquellos sentimientos…)_

_ Were clouded by what I know now (fueron nublados por lo que sé ahora) _

"4" 

Aquel día ella permaneció sentada junto a la fuente casi toda la tarde. El olor a flores y lo caluroso del día la mantenían en una especie de sopor.

Y así, medio dormida, medio despierta, siguió dando rienda suelta a las extrañas proyecciones de su mente.

Sólo una semana más y todo acabaría. Para comenzar otra vez.

Se había recostado en la banca donde estaba.

Clark le había gustado. Muchísimo. Y había creído que él también gustaba de ella.

¿Pero por qué seguía junto a la chica Lang?

Debía pensar también que ellos nunca habían llegado a nada; ni novios, nada de declaraciones, nada más que algunos besos.

Muy buenos besos… pero sólo eso.

En cambio él y Lana poseían la muy idealizada relación idílica de los minidramas juveniles.

Donde Clark era el chico más hermoso del universo, con un físico y un sentido del honor dignos de recordarse; y Lana, bueno, ella no clasificaba muy bien dentro del estereotipo de dulce e inocente pero como Clark destilaba ambas cosas, pues lo compensaba.

Ok, tenía que aceptarlo. Había perdido.

Bueno, otro que se le iba. La historia de su vida. 

Cuando menos no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada; tenía uno de los proyectos más grandes a punto de comenzar. Y siempre existía la posibilidad de conocer a alguien en el proceso.

O lo que fuera que sucediese. Pero lo único que tenía bien claro era que no lucharía por él.

Porque había adquirido una desagradable forma de reaccionar a los retos; tan fría, sarcástica, tan… serpiente. Que la sola idea de convertirse completamente en una persona así la ponía enferma.

_Where has my heart gone? (¿Dónde ha ido mi corazón?)_

_An uneven trade for the real world (Un injusto trueque por el mundo real)_

_ Oh I... (Oh yo…)_

_ I want to go back to (Quiero regresar a…) _

_ Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all (creer en todo y no saber nada)_

Incluso extrañaba a su antiguo yo. Torpe, fiera y estúpidamente honesta, pero ella al fin y al cabo.

No una bailarina exótica sin pasado, con una personalidad tan cálida como un témpano de hielo y una especie de lado secreto que era todo lo contrario.

¿Desde cuándo la vida era tan complicada?

"5"

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? - La chica le dedicó, lo que a su juicio era, una encantadora sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

Era la hora del descanso, y todos vagueaban por ahí. Riendo y charlando con sus amigos, correteando con algún balón, o haciendo cualquier cosa.

Clark soltó la pequeña, en comparación a su tamaño corporal, mochila roja que cargaba en el hombro.

- Sí -dudó, por el significado que le podría llegar a dar la pelinegra agregó- lo que pasa es que necesito un consejo - 

- Claro. ¿Qué pasó? - 

Clark se quedó pensando un momento, ¿Cómo explicarlo sin decirle de quién se trataba?.

- ¿En labios de una chica, qué significa exactamente la frase "parece que no te ha dejado ir y cree que tú tampoco"? -

Lana frunció el ceño, bastante confundida.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? -

- Huh, una amiga -

- Clark -

- Ok, ok, me lo dijo Chloe ¿Contenta? - 'Nota mental: pedirle a Chloe que me encubra'.

'Nota mental: Hablar con la maldita rubia de esas "conversaciones" que se trae con mi novio'

- Sí -

- Ahora la respuesta, que no te estoy contando mis cosas de a gratis - gruñó, algo bastante sorprendente en él teniendo en cuenta que siempre era todo dulzura.

Pero tenía toda la mañana dándole vueltas a las palabras de Virginia, a sus sentimientos, al hecho de que estaba a punto de perderla, a su relación con Lana y a los exámenes que se le estaban viniendo encima; razón por la cual comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor.

Y sí, Lana lucía bastante sorprendida, pero le contestó.

- Supongo que se refiere a que alguien quiere retener a esa otra persona, no me mires así que no quisiste darme detalles de la conversación -Clark puso los ojos en blanco- la quiere retener, y cree que esa otra persona también la quiere (o lo quiere) retener a su lado. O algo así -

Después de que Clark se tomase su tiempo para comprender el barullo de palabras otorgado por Lana, obtuvo una muy buena aproximación a la realidad.

Se levantó, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar. Claro, no sin antes lanzarle una distraída despedida a la pelinegra.

- Bien, nos vemos. Gracias. -

Ahora que había entendido (más o menos) las palabras de Gin, quedaba ese otro asunto. 

Lana.

Realmente le confundía la actitud de la chica. En un momento, era su amiga, amable, comprensiva. Y sentía que no deseaba perder una amistad tan buena como aquella.

Pero al otro, comenzaba a actuar de una manera muy extraña, ni siquiera podía definirlo bien. Pero no le agradaba.

También estaba Gin; le gustaba. Mucho. Sin embargo también estimaba a Lana, y no sabía cómo podía tomárselo. Si bien la morena no había tratado ni de besarlo desde que había vuelto de Metrópolis y él ya había dado algunas muestras de su interés en la pelirroja, estaba el detalle de que no había roto con ella antes de irse de Smallville, aunque cualquiera con el mínimo de sentido común se daba cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado.

Pero ¿Y si Lana resultaba carecer de éste?

"6"

-_ I still remember the sun (Todavía recuerdo el sol)_

_ Always warm on my back (Siempre tibio en mi espalda) Somehow it seems colder now (De alguna manera parece más frío ahora) _-__

Virginia dio la nota más alta que jamás había alcanzado, e inmediatamente se quebró en llanto. 

Agradeciendo mentalmente el encontrarse completamente sola, pues no le gustaba que nadie la viese llorar; odiaba cuando se ponía tan… emocional.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, deseando parar. Pero siempre le pasaba lo mismo; una vez iniciadas, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer hasta que se desahogaba completamente.

Y en esa ocasión, sí que tenía cosas para llorar.

Lo bueno es que ella era la fuerte, la dura. Pensó sarcásticamente.

Comenzaba a preguntarse qué sería de ella en el futuro, cómo sobreviviría, dónde estaría, con quién… 

A corto plazo tenía eso de la película, pero dudaba que fuese de mucho éxito. Sencillamente no se visualizaba a si misma como una especie de estrella de cine. 

Con ese dinero podría durar algún tiempo, si lo sabía administrar. ¿Pero, después?

La vida en las ciudades grandes era muy costosa, estresante; tal vez debería mudarse a algún pueblo pequeño perdido entre la nada. Uno como ése, pero no Smallville, eso seguro.

Uno en el que pudiera comenzar de nuevo, después de todo era experta en eso.

Como lo único que tenía era el presente, no resultaba tan difícil.

Con una vida como la de ella, donde el pasado apestaba, el futuro era incierto y el presente demasiado surrealista, elegir era algo complicado.

Sollozó, ¡Cómo extrañaba aquellos días en que su mundo se limitaba a Harry y la escuela!

_Where has my heart gone? (¿Dónde ha ido mi corazón?)_

_ Trapped in the eyes of a stranger (Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño)_

_ Oh why... (Oh, ¿Por qué?)_

_I want to go back to (Quiero volver a)_

_ Believing in everything (creer en todo)_

- Creer en todo, como si fuera tan sencillo - 

De nuevo, ¿Qué no había dicho que tenía muchas cosas que hacer?

Cerró los ojos, obviamente Lex iba a notar que estaba llorando, pero no tenía por qué mirarlo a la cara mientras lo hacía.

- Demasiado utópico - comentó, cuando sintió que la voz no la traicionaría, del todo.

- Pero cantas bien -

_ Where has my heart gone? (¿Dónde ha ido mi corazón?)_

_An uneven trade for the real world (Un injusto trueque por el mundo real)_

_ Oh I... (Oh yo…)_

_ I want to go back to (Quiero regresar a…) _

_ Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all (creer en todo y no saber nada)_

- ¿Alguna vez creíste en todo, sin saber nada? - Lex fingía que no notaba la depresión de la chica.

- Sólo una, ¿Y tú? -

Un amago de sonrisa, bastante melancólico.

- Igual… ¿Cuánto te duró la inocencia? - Alexander se sentó junto a donde ella tenía la cabeza (Recordar que estaba acostada), de modo que no perdieran el contacto visual.

Gris contra marrón. Aunque ambos igual de opacos.

- No mucho, como a ti -

Obviamente estaba tratando de sacarle información de si misma.

- Me gusta que me hablen claro, Alex -

El aludido emitió un curioso sonido con los labios, perdido en algún punto intermedio entre un silbido y un suspiro.

- A ti te gustan muchas cosas, Jean - Ella giró sobre si, para levantarse y quedar a la misma altura que el de ojos grises.

Sostuvieron las miradas por una inmensidad de tiempo, la muda súplica de Virginia por sinceridad terminó por convencer a Lex.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que te ví, detecté algo bastante inusual en ti. Soledad. Muy joven para sentirte así, ¿No crees?. Porque no es una de esas etapas adolescentes de depresión, sino algo mucho más profundo, ¿Qué te sucedió? -

Él había hablado despacio, suavemente, casi en susurros, pero con la mayor gentileza que era capaz de evocar.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de ella fueron un par de silenciosas lágrimas.

- ¿De qué te serviría saber? Estoy harta, ya no quiero hablar de ello, ni pensarlo, ni recordarlo -

Y él comprendía muy bien ese sentimiento.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo iba la canción? Porque me estaba gustando muchísimo tu interpretación -

_Where has my heart gone? (¿Dónde ha ido mi corazón?)_

_ Trapped in the eyes of a stranger (Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño)_

_ Oh why... (Oh, ¿Por qué?)_

_I want to go back to (Quiero volver a)_

_ Believing in everything (creer en todo)_

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Meimi's Notes:

Hi!!!

Sorry por el melodramatismo, creo q se me pasó la mano :S

La canción es Fields of Innocence, que vendría a ser algo así como Campos de Inocencia, de Evanescence (Shi, no me golpeen plz) y pues si no se ponen a llorar, pues, es q no son tan sensibles como mi beta.

Por cierto, le mando muchos saludos!!!

En fin, por ahí me dijeron q la relación de Gin y Lex estaba quedando muy bien, pues aquí hay mas de ellos.

¿Les digo algo?

Creo que ya casi llego al final.

Mmm, unos dos capítulos más cuando mucho.

XD espero me acompañen hasta entonces.

Meimi


	13. Surrender

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ ¡Adivinen! Ningún personaje es mío ¬¬' . _**

****

   .·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel**** & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.****

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_------------------------------T r a c k  12 : Surrender (6:00)----------------------------_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

"1"

- Hoy será un mal día-

Lex cerró su libro. Arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?- 

La pelirroja estaba recostada sobre el sofá. Las piernas cruzadas bajo la tela del vestido y el cabello color fuego desparramado sobre el descansabrazos, dando la desagradable impresión de ser sangre chorreando de su cabeza.

- Mmm, porque es uno de _ésos_ días en que todo pasa-

- Estás loca, Jean-

La pelirroja se estiró, pensando en las palabras de Lex.

- Tal vez- aceptó- Pero no sería mi culpa-

Alexander se levantó del escritorio, para recargarse en una esquina. El calor lo había provocado a deshacerse del saco, la corbata y ahora lleva la camisa azul desabrochada y arremangada hasta los codos. Lo único que conservaba intacto era el pantalón oscuro.

- Quizás- murmuró él- Aunque no me expliques la razón-

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿No, Lex?-

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Claro, Jean-

- ¿Te digo una cosa?-

_Is this real enough for you?_

Él arqueó ambas cejas -Dime-

- Tengo miedo – un débil susurró.

Alexander comenzaba a dudar de la estabilidad emocional de esa chica.

- ¿De qué?-

Varios minutos en silencio.

- De mí- murmuró al fin.

"2"

_                You were so confused_

Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos.

Se aproximaba el cambio, lo cual siempre la ponía medio mal (emocionalmente hablando) y además se sentía apartada de lo único que la alegraba por momentos… Clark.

Porque aquel sentimiento de protección e identificación que le inspiraba el chico se había transformado. Ya era hora de que lo aceptara.

Y si bien no estaba muy segura de sentirse completamente enamorada, lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba su alegría, su optimismo… su sensualidad.

Él era lo único que la separaba de hundirse en la melancolía. Porque extrañaba, y mucho; a su familia, sus amigos, su casa, su vida. La magia, todo.

Pero no podía hacer nada si el chico elegía a otra, total, siempre le sucedía.

- Hey, Roja, ¿Por qué tan solita?- La rubia aquella, Chloe, le sonreía amistosamente.

- Hola, ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?- 

- Bueno, no puedo vivir de café- se rió. Mirando de reojo la acogedora, pero pequeña, fuente de sodas en la que estaban- aunque Lana lo prepare delicioso-

Virginia le acompañó la risa- Supongo-

Chloe se sentó en frente de ella- Y no me has contestado, ¿Por qué tan sola?-

- Bueno, a veces lo necesito- Se encogió de hombros. La verdad, le extrañaba el cambio de actitud de esa chica, porque al principio le había dado la impresión de que no le caía bien a ella.

- Claro, y el hecho de que Lana te mate con la mirada cada vez que te la encuentras no tiene nada que ver-

- Vaya, vaya, el ojo de reportera hace maravillas-

Chloe sonrió.

- No creas, es algo contraproducente en algunas ocasiones-

- ¿Ah si?-

- Si, como cuando Clark y Lana estaban de novios, yo lo amaba, y era la única que no lo había notado-

Virginia sonrió de medio lado- Se a lo que te refieres, mmm, aunque hablas de ello muy despreocupadamente-

- Mmm, pues, hace siglos que pasó. Luego, me doy cuenta de que Clark es mejor como amigo que como otra cosa… y también parece que le gustan más las pelirrojas- una mirada pícara- personalmente creo que un cambio viene bien de vez en cuando-

Jean negó con la cabeza- Cuanto lo siento entonces, porque no creo que le gusten tanto. Además estoy cerca de algo grande, él tiene que encontrarse y a ninguno de los dos nos queda fuerza como para lidiar con los demonios del otro-

La rubia frunció el ceño.

- Mírame Chloe, tú tienes la habilidad de ver bajo las cosas, según dijo Clark. Estoy demasiado cansada, hastiada, deprimida como para intentar algo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, otras tantas que evadir y ninguno parece ceder. Clark está perdido, no sabe quién es, me quiere pero si ni siquiera entiende su papel mucho menos el mío. Soy un alma envejecida- Tomó su bolso y se estaba levantando cuando Chloe la jaló de la mano.

-  Cuando realmente deseas algo, luchas por ello hasta obtenerlo- comentó.

- ¿Y si la lucha te mata?- Chloe estaba un poco confundida- Me queda muy poco de _éso_ a lo que llaman humanidad. No deseo perderlo-

Y Chloe se quedó igual de confundida.

Pero Clark era su amigo, y tenía una corazonada sobre eso.

- Algunas cosas valen la pena- le dijo a la pelirroja antes de que saliera del lugar.

"3"

"Algunas cosas valen la pena"

Virginia aceleró el auto sin pensarlo.

"Algunas cosas valen la pena"

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Pero de eso a entender bien cuáles son las cosas que realmente valen la pena… ya estaba más difícil.

Aceleró aún más. Ni siquiera se estaba fijando en lo que hacía.

Ok, ¿Valdría Clark la pena? Porque podía sincerarse con él y esperar su elección, de cualquier forma se marcharía.

El problema radicaba en eso precisamente, si pasaba por mil problemas para obtener al pelinegro no serviría de nada, porque estaba a punto de largarse; y él también tenía que buscar su camino.

Se estaba estrujando la cabeza. Demasiado.

Suspiró e hizo algo que no se permitía desde hacía mucho tiempo: siguió sus impulsos.

Y éstos le decían que disfrutara mientras durase.

_Now that you've decided to stay_

_                                we'll remain together_

Viró el auto y regresó por la carretera, el acelerador al límite.

- Al diablo- gruñó. 

"4"

_                                You can't abandon me_

Clark terminó de apilar el heno. Realmente se sentía frustrado.

No hallaba ya ni en qué entretenerse.

Tenía una especie de sentimiento extraño, algo incómodo. No sabría explicarlo con claridad, pero sentía cómo si estuviese a punto de romper algo muy frágil.

Algo muy frágil….

No pudo evitar que la imagen de una pelirroja, empapada en sudor frío y balbuceando cosas que no llegaba a comprender, pero que debían ser horribles; viniera a su mente.

Virginia en una de sus pesadillas. Y él abrazándola con fuerza.

Porque últimamente pensaba mucho en eso. En su fuerza, en lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser.

¿Y si lastimaba a alguien?

'A alguien como Gin' Le gritó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

De acuerdo, a alguien como Gin. ¿Por qué no?.

También a alguien como Lana, o Chloe, o Pete, o sus padres.

Suspiró. Necesitaba un baño e iba a tomarlo en ese momento.

'Repítelo Clark, cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que te lo creas'

_                                You belong to me_

"5"

Virginia apagó el motor del automóvil.

Ahí estaba, frente a la granja Kent.

Aspiró fuertemente y emprendió el camino hasta la casa. Tocó, pero parecía que no había nadie.

Retrocedió un poco, contemplando la situación.

Podía irse y olvidarse de sus tonterías románticas… o podía asomarse al refugio de su querido pelinegro.

El día era algo caluroso, pero soplaba un fuerte viento.

Lástima que cuando llegó al granero no encontró a Clark, en cambio escuchó un extraño ruido y encontró al padre de Clark reparando un motor de quién-sabe-qué aparato. Tanto tiempo entre muggles, y aún no podía identificar todos los artilugios que tenían.

Bueno, Virginia tenía la impresión de que a Jonathan Kent no le agradaba mucho su presencia, así que decidió marcharse sin hacer ningún ruido, pero el hombre ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- ¿Qué buscas?-

'Vaya, que buenos modales' pensó Gin.

- Huh, a Clark- murmuró.

- Dime algo que no sepa- gruñó el hombre.

Virginia sintió que se le ponían rojas las orejas. ¿Por qué la trataba así?.

Estaba a punto de despedirse y marcharse, avergonzada, cuando escuchó el crujir de una ramita; volteó hacia donde provenía y se encontró con que había un hombre tras el señor Kent, acechándolo.

Contuvo el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y sólo dejó la expresión de terror sobre su rostro.

- Hay alguien tras usted- susurró al fin.

Jonathan, que se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos ésa, frunció el ceño. Esa chica le estaba tomando el pelo.

Pero, había algo en su mirada que le decía que era verdad.

Se volteó, e inmediatamente perdió todo color de su rostro.

¡No podía ser!

Virginia miraba de uno a otro confundida. El sr. Kent se había quedado más pálido que la muerte… y el otro tipo (pelinegro, tez blanca, ojos oscuros) no lucía un color muy sano que digamos.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo ahí?.

- Ehh, ¿Señor Kent?- 

- Vete de aquí, Jean, ahora- fue una orden, pero en un tono de voz preocupado.

Virginia tuvo un mal presentimiento entonces, algo extraño sucedía ahí.

Volteó a ver al otro sujeto y entonces lo sintió. Una fuerte oleada de algo pútrido y muy desagradable, pero definitivamente no era humano.

Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, y como en los viejos tiempos sus reflejos se detonaron.

Tomó un martillo, con el que había estado trabajando Jonathan, se lo lanzó; el hombre, entendiendo la intención, lo atrapó y lo blandió en actitud amenazante.

- Usted no puede ser quien parece ser- murmuró Jonathan.

Virginia arqueó una ceja, ¿De qué iba todo ese rollo?

Pero por toda respuesta, el tipo sonrió perversamente. Gin se irguió, definitivamente esa cosa no era humana.

Entonces sucedió. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; el sujeto se había abalanzado sobre Jonathan, el aludido defendiéndose con el martillo y sus puños.

Pero el agresor poseía una fuerza descomunal, que demostró al romperle una pierna al señor Kent con sólo un golpe de la mano.

Gin ni siquiera lo pensó, en dos segundos blandía su varita y estaba tras el tipo aquel.

- Hey tú, engendro del demonio, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-

El "hombre" se volteó lentamente, tiempo que Virginia aprovechó para tratar de sacar algunas respuestas.

¿Qué demonios podría ser?

No era un vampiro (aunque pareciera), ellos no podían estar a la luz solar.

Tampoco era un zombie; ésos no lucían tan… enteros.

¿Y si era un demonio?... que Dios se apiadase de ella si era uno.

Una patada, Gin brincó hacia el lado contrario, evadiéndola.

Tantos años de duelo no habían sido en vano.

Pero la criatura también era rápida y al siguiente instante estaba tras de ella, tratando de golpearla en la nuca.

Se agachó, evitando por los pelos que la noqueara; y aprovechando la posición en que había quedado barrió su pierna izquierda haciéndolo caer.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y fue a revisar a Jonathan.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- Huh, sí, es sólo la pierna- murmuró él, bastante sorprendido por el espectáculo.

- Bien, no se preocupe…- el resto de la frase murió porque el sujeto estaba otra vez tratando de golpearla.

Virginia respondía a los ataques, en la medida que su vestido se lo permitía. Siempre pensando en cómo eliminar a esa cosa.

- _¡Desmaius!_- No era un hechizo muy extraordinario, pero no podía seguirle el paso a esa cosa. Pensó mientras jadeaba.

Sólo esperaba que funcionase.

Soltó el aire que contenía cuando vio a la criatura caer al piso inconsciente.

Se dejó caer en el piso, jadeante y completamente exhausta.

No sabía que podía hacer, ¿Cómo eliminarlo si ni siquiera sabía con certeza qué era?

Y la mirada que Jonathan Kent le estaba dando no le ayudaba a concentrarse.

- Señor Kent, usted lo conocía ¿No?-

El hombre frunció el ceño- Pues, eso creo. Pero esa cosa no era humana-

- No, no lo es. Luce como uno, que es diferente; ahora ¿Me puede decir a quién se parece?-

- Bueno, hace tiempo un reportero averiguó _la verdad _sobre Clark, amenazaba con publicarlo… lucía como él-

- ¿Y qué sucedió con ese reportero?-

- Murió- los ojos de Jonathan se oscurecieron- Lex lo mató, aunque, sólo porque él estaba a punto de matarnos a mí y a Clark-

Virginia frunció el ceño. No le extrañaba que el hombre no confiase en su "primo".

Asintió con la cabeza- Justo lo que pensé- murmuró.

- ¿Qué?-

Gin suspiró- Bueno, no estoy muy segura… pero esa cosa está viva, aunque tiene el aspecto de alguien muerto, pero sigue teniendo vida… no sé- Hablaba para sí misma- Eso sería lo más efectivo, de cualquier forma, ya lo he hecho antes. No creo que haya problema, y no es como si fuera a acabar con alguien muy necesario para las personas ¿No cree?-

- Mmm, ¿Qué tanto estás diciendo?-

- Yo sólo… ah, olvídelo- murmuró ella al notar que el hechizo comenzaba a dejar de hacer efecto.

Se puso en posición de combate, varita al frente.

- _¡Enervate!_- La criatura se levantó, como poseída por alguna fuerza y antes de que pudiera moverse ni hacer nada, Virginia continuó- _Avada Kedavra_- esta vez fue un susurro carente de emoción y la luz verde desintegró el cuerpo del antaño reportero, dejando en su lugar a un horrible duendecillo verde.

- Un maldito poltergeist- gruñó la pelirroja- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, pedazo de escoria? ¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te convierta en un elfo doméstico! ¡Y como te vuelva a ver por aquí, juro que me vas a conocer!-

- ¿En serio?- El duende se reía a carcajadas.

- Por si no lo notaste- Virginia sonreía perversamente- Acabé con tu amigo usando la Avada… no creas que a ti te tendré consideración alguna. Después de todo, _Nagini_ siempre está hambrienta- 

La fama mundial de la serpiente de Voldemort fue suficiente para el poltergeist, que con una mueca y un sonido como de latigazo, desapareció.

- Maldito bicho idiota- gruñó la chica.

- ¿Quién eres?- Jonathan Kent estaba algo impresionado.

- Emm- Gin acababa de caer en cuenta que había mostrado sus poderes a un muggle- ¿Yo?- puso lo que creía era una sonrisa tímida.

- Sí, tú. Mas bien ¿Qué eres?-

- Bueno, señor Kent ¿Nunca se preguntó por qué su hijo ha confiado tanto en mí?-

- Pues, de hecho sí-

Virginia sonrió, preguntándose cómo podía él aguantar una conversación con la pierna rota.

- Mmm, dado a que yo tampoco soy una persona muy normal que digamos pues nos entendemos. O si gusta verlo de esta manera; si yo digo algo sobre que él es un alien, él dirá que yo soy una bruja. Igual, nadie nos creería- se encogió de hombros- Ahora, ¿Quiere que lo lleve al hospital, o me permite arreglarlo con un pequeño encanta…-

- …¡No! Digo, ejem, no gracias. Preferiría un yeso-

- Bien, como quiera-

"6"

Virginia estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital. Bastante aburrida. Pero no se podía ir hasta que la sra. Kent llegara por su esposo.

_                                - breathe in and take my life in you_

_                                no longer myself only you_

Cantaba bastante fuerte, aunque sin perder el toque de sensualidad que requería la canción en sí. Y sin gritar.

No le importaba quien la oyese, total, que una o dos personas pensaran que estaba loca no sería el fin del mundo.

_theres__ no escaping me my love_

_                                surrender_

Cerró los ojos, permitiendo a su mente divagar entre miles de imágenes de lo que había sido, lo que había posibilidad de que fuera y lo que deseaba ser.

_Darling theres no sense in running_

_                                you know i will find you_

De pronto sintió unos dedos acaricándole la mejilla.

'Merlín, que sea él'

Un pequeño tirón y estaba sobre alguien. Decidió no abrir los ojos.

Sintió que ése _alguien _le besaba el cuello, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando.

Soltó un suspiro.

                                _Everything is perfect now_

_                                we can live forever_

Extendió sus manos, tocando el rostro de aquella persona.

Estaba segura de que era Clark.

Pero por alguna razón no quería verlo.

                                _you__ can't abandon me_

_                                you belong to me_

En cambio se concentró en su canción y en acariciar suavemente el rostro del pelinegro.

                                _breathe__ in and take my life in you_

_                                no longer myself only you_

Recorriendo cada línea con detalle, memorizando cada textura.

_theres__ no escaping me my love_

_                                surrender_

Porque sabía que, de una forma u otra, estaba a punto de perderlo.

_breathe__ in and take my life in you_

_                                no longer myself only you_

Por más que dijera (y cantara) lo contrario.

_theres__ no escaping me my love_

_                                surrender_

Ni bien hubo terminado cuando el pelinegro ya había capturado sus labios.

Clark sonreía, no era muy dado a ese tipo de… _diabluras_.

Pero no más entrar vio a Gin, sentada, con aquel precioso vestido con detalles orientales que le quedaba de maravilla. Sola. Cantando, como era su costumbre, y no se pudo resistir.

Lo asombró la confianza con la que la chica había recibido el contacto.

¿Y si no hubiera sido él?

No pudo evitar una punzada de celos. Y tampoco pudo evitar el inmediato deseo de golpearse, se estaba poniendo paranoico.

Otra cosa… ¿Por qué sentía que la chica actuaba como si se estuviese despidiendo?

Tomó su barbilla y la besó en la boca, despacio, saboreando el momento.

- ¿Gin?-

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Virginia, ocurre algo?-

Unos minutos más… al fin aquellos ojos color chocolate lo miraban.

- No, Clark, ¿Por qué habría de ocurrir algo?- los largos y pálidos dedos de la chica descansaban sobre los hombros de él. 

Sintió cómo se ponía tensa.

- No lo sé, te siento rara-

Hubo un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica, luego… nada.

- Mira, Clark- Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero al final sacudió la cabeza- Ya no importa, es demasiado tarde de cualquier forma- Se levantó, acomodándose el vestido y tomando su bolso- Que tu papá te cuente lo que pasó- se mordió el labio inferior- Adiós Clark, que seas feliz- y se alejó, rápido, pero sin correr.

'¿Que seas feliz?'

- ¡Gin!- Se levantó como si se hubiese quemado. Eso sonaba a despedida.

Pero la pelirroja lo ignoró y se fue.

Justo cuando Lana hacía su aparición en escena.

Lana…

La joven lo miró con sus ojos cafés cargados de cariño, inocentemente y destilando ternura.

Clark reprimió una mueca. No era lo mismo, no tenían esa chispa que poseían los de Gin, ese encanto, la picardía. El poder y la fuerza.

Lana llegó hasta donde él estaba y trató de plantarle un beso en la boca. Pero ladeó la cabeza justo a tiempo, recibiéndolo en la mejilla.

"Que seas feliz"

- Lana, tenemos que hablar- declaró solemnemente.

E iba a serlo, de eso seguro.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Meimi's Notes:

Hi people!!

¿Qué tal? Esta vez no hay muchos comentarios… (X_X no, no crean q me estoy muriendo)

Canción: Surrender (¬¬' bueno, tengo q ponerlo) de ….¿adivinan?... ¡Evanescence! XD

Ok, ahora sí, tendrán q disculpar a Clark, pq mientras su papi estaba en el hospital el por allí ligándose a la morra o_O en fin, serán las hormonas o q se yo.

C'ya!!!


	14. Endless

**_AVISOS: _**

**_+ Crossover (Fusión de dos o más series, películas, libros, etc.) Smallville/Harry Potter_**

**_+ PG-13 _**

**_+ El día en que algún personaje sea mío… Les aviso. ¿Ok? X_X _**

**_+ Ah, y por la canción de este capítulo; imaginen que Virginia la canta ¿A quién? ¡Ah! Pues eso se los dejo de tarea XD, aunque en otras partes, si ponen mucha atención, también queda para que la canten otros personajes (Así que ojo XD)._**

 .·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸ **Hazel**** & Brown **¸·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.****

**_¿Qué tan lejos puede llevarte la deserción?..._**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_------------------------------T r a c k  13: Endless (5:00)----------------------------_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

"1"

_                Hold on to me love (Aguanta por mí, amor)          _

Clark entró al estudio con aire casual, buscaba a Jean y no podía esperar más para hablar con ella.

El ruido de sus zapatos sobre el finísimo suelo llamó la atención del antaño pelirrojo.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa verte por aquí- Lex le sonrió muy a su estilo- Hubiera pensado que vendrías mucho más a menudo… estando ella aquí-

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

- Digamos que tuve algunos contratiempos. Pero pienso remediarlo-

Alexander se rió, esta vez con un leve deje de amargura.

- Creo que ya es algo tarde para eso-

- ¿Tarde? ¿A qué te refieres- A Clark no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

_You know I can't stay long. (Sabes que no me puedo quedar por mucho)_

- ¿No lo sabías?- Lex arqueó ambas cejas- Jean se nos va hoy. La filmación comienza dentro de poco y ya tiene que irse a Londres-

Y, usando todo su autocontrol para no caer en la supervelocidad, se marchó.

"2"

_                All I wanted to say was I love you, (Todo lo que quería decir es "Te amo")_

- ¡Gin!-

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa triste, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Estaba sentada en la orilla del lago, las largas piernas encogidas bajo su abrazo y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Vestía unos jeans deslavados, con una blusa negra estampada.

Tan sencilla, tan… Gin.

Clark se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya te ibas?- 

- No te quería presionar. Además, nunca me ha gustado decir "adiós"-

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te gusta decir?-

Virginia lo miró. Él llevaba sus clásicos jeans gastados, con una camiseta blanca; el típico retrato de un chico de campo.

_                And I'm not afraid (Ahhh) (" Y no estoy asustada")_

- Pues… He aprendido que muchas veces, lo importante es escuchar, no hablar-

_Can you hear me ? (¿Puedes escuchame?)_

- Es una buena filosofía-

- Sí…-

- A veces pienso, bueno, en nosotros. Voy a extrañarte-

Ambos miraban hacia el lago, evadiendo los ojos del otro.

- ¿En serio?-

- Claro, ¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?-

Ella se encogió de hombros- Puedes tener a quien quieras…-

- ¿Y si te quisiera a ti?-

 

_Can you feel me in your arms ? (¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?)_

- Seguro te las ingeniarías para tenerme a tus pies- tono a broma.

- Ya, hablando en serio…

_                Holding my last breath. (Aguantando mi último suspiro)_

- ¿Hablando en serio?- se rió- ¿Cuándo hablamos tú y yo en serio?-

_                Safe inside myself. (Seguro dentro de mí)_

- Gin… Anoche rompí con Lana, bueno, oficialmente. Porque si me preguntan, lo nuestro había acabado desde hace siglos, por más que ella quisiese negarlo-

Y Virginia no pudo evitarlo, por más que trató. La adictiva sensación de tener otra oportunidad le inundó.

_Are all my thoughts of you? (¿Son todos mis pensamientos de ti?)_

- ¿Ah si?-

'Merlín, ¿Por qué me hace esto?'

Volteó a verlo, estaba tan guapo como siempre, o quizá más.

La piel brillante, los ojos tan hermosamente perdidos entre el azul y el verde. Y aquella expresión de adorable cachorrito perdido.

_                Sweet raptured light, (Dulce luz extasiada)_

- Sí. Yo. Bueno, tendrás que disculparme, realmente no notaba lo que sucedía- Bajó la mirada- Ahora estamos hablando en serio Virginia, te quiero-

'Oh…Genial, esto sólo me pasa a mí. El adolescente que nunca corre los riesgos ha decidido aventarse justo conmigo, genial, genial, adoro mi suerte'

'¿Por qué a mí?'

_                It ends here tonight. (Esto termina aquí esta noche)_

- Y yo a ti, como si no lo supieras- comentó burlona- Pero el hecho es que tenemos caminos diferentes- ahora la voz sonaba triste- Sólo a mí me sucede esto; al fin encuentro alguien que valga la pena y debo alejarme. Maldita perdedora.- gruñó.

_                I'll miss the winter  (Voy a extrañar el invierno)_

Clark la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada.

- Sin importar lo que suceda… quiero que recuerdes algo: Si yo estoy aquí, es por ti; y si tú estás aquí es por ti. Gin, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Una sobreviviente. Además de que me has ayudado a mí a sobrevivir-

En este punto Ginny no aguantó y comenzó a llorar, silenciosa, pero lloraba.

_A world of fragile things.__ (Un mundo de cosas frágiles)_

El pelinegro tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo que ella jamás había visto.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea sobre lo que has pasado, sólo se que debió haber sido horrible. Pero eres grande, mucho más de lo que cualquiera a nuestra edad, tan madura. Mira; sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas. El romanticismo no es mi fuerte- se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en un gesto nervioso- Búscame, ¿Si?, que yo no voy a dejar de buscarte nunca-

_Look for me in the white forest, (Búscame en el bosque blanco)_

La ahora llamada Jean Weiss sentía que había pasado las fronteras del sonrojo hacía varios minutos. Ahora de seguro estaba morada o algo por el estilo.

Se sentía volar, ligera, feliz, drogada, embriagada o… ya ni estaba segura.

Se sentía tan bien que comenzaba a marearse.

                _Hiding__ in a hollow tree (come find me) (Escondiéndome en un árbol hueco (Ven, encuéntrame)_

Lloraba de pura alegría, emociones contenidas, sensibilidad recién descubierta.

Era terca, cabezota, orgullosa, estúpidamente valiente y muy torpe cuando se ponía nerviosa.

¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan perfecto como aquel le estuviese declarando su amor?

Dios, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

_I know you hear me. (Sé que me oyes)_

- Y, bueno, Gin- Clark estaba más rojo que una amapola… pero se veía tan lindo- Sé que casi todas las personas a quienes aprecio parecen tener alguna especie de problema contigo; mi padre, aunque créeme que después de lo de ayer, tiene una nueva opinión sobre ti, mis amigos. Pero… no sé. Esperaba que no te importara y me quisieras, después de todo, somos igual de raros-

Virginia lo miró, llorosa. Él se acercó más y más a ella, quitando con sus labios cada una de las gotas que caían sobre las mejillas de la chica.

_I can taste it in your tears. (Puedo saborearlo en tus lágrimas)_

- ¿Lo esperabas, Clark? Después de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, todo lo que me has dado- se rió sin humor- Lo menos que te debo es devoción incondicional-

El pelinegro sonrió incómodo- Sólo te quiero a ti-

Virginia seguía sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiado para ser sólo la impresión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Huh, esas eran nauseas genuinas.

- Yo…- se llevó una mano a la boca cuando sintió la primera arcada.

Y unos minutos después, Virginia Weasley acababa con la escena más romántica del año (y de su vida)… vomitando en el lago.

"3"

La pelinegra observó impotente cómo caía al piso la taza. La tercera en media hora.

- Disculpe, en seguida le traigo otro-

Y se marchó, dejando a una de sus ayudantes para que recogiera el desorden; y a otra que le llevara el café a la clienta.

Se encerró en el baño, pateando furiosamente la puerta.

¡Esto no le podía suceder a ella! ¡No era justo!

_                Holding my last breath. (Aguantando mi último suspiro)_

Ella no podía perder al único chico normal, lindo, guapo (Y vivo) que la había amado. 

Lana Lang comenzó a llorar, pero de una forma en la que no había llorado desde hacía 13 años.

El día en que la lluvia de meteoritos había asesinado a sus padres.

_                Safe inside myself. (Seguro dentro de mí)_

Clark la había conquistado con su dulzura, con aquel aire de chico tímido, misterioso y fuerte con el que todos podían contar.

Porque siempre estaba ahí para ella, salvándola, aconsejándola. Anteponiendo sus deseos a los de él.

Siendo el mejor amigo que le faltaba, el novio que no tenía tiempo para ella, el hombre que la defendiera.

_Are all my thoughts of you ?(¿Son todos mis pensamientos de ti?)_

Pero que también le permitía desarrollar su propia fuerza, defenderse por sí misma.

Guapo hasta el cansancio, aún vistiendo unos simples jeans y camiseta.

Amable hasta el punto de arreglarle las tuberías (* Ver notas al final); con un cuerpo de escándalo y un corazón de oro.

_Sweet raptured light, (Dulce luz extasiada)_

Ese era Clark, su Clark.

El Clark que justo ahora debía estar dándose unos arrumacos con esa resbalosa pelirroja que fingía ser toda dulzura.

_                It ends here tonight. (Esto termina aquí esta noche) _

Aunque para ella todo hubiese terminado, sabía, muy en el fondo, que apenas comenzaba. Porque no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras esa chica salida de Sólo-Dios-Sabe-Dónde le amargara la vida a su bienamado caballero.

_Closing your eyes to disappear.__ (Cerrando tus ojos para desaparecer)_

Lo único malo era que mientras todo sucedía, ella tendría que aguantar verlos por todas partes.

Cerró los ojos.

Sólo quería desaparecer.

_You pray your dreams will leave you here (Rezas que tus sueños te dejen aquí)_

Estar con él, juntos.

Porque sabía que eran el uno para el otro.

Por más que su sentido común lo negara. ¿Qué tanto podría el cerebro saber sobre amor?

El dictamen del corazón era lo más importante en esos casos.

¿Aunque Clark hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado de esa chica?

_                But still you wake and know the truth (Pero de cualquier forma despiertas y sabes la verdad)_

¿Que ella lo comprendía como nadie podría llegar a hacerlo nunca?

¿Que eran iguales en un mundo ajeno? (Bueno, sentía que era algo importante, aunque no lo no entendiera)

¿Y que nadie podría darle la luz que ella le brindaba?

_                No one's there! (¡Nadie está ahí!)_

'Acéptalo Lana. Estás sola'

"4"

'Había anochecido tan pronto'

Virginia no deseaba que llegase ese momento, pero era inevitable.

El helicóptero (Ni idea de por qué se iba a ir en uno) la esperaba.

Ya se había despedido de Clark. Volteó a ver su mano izquierda, donde había estado hasta hacía unos momentos la única posesión auténticamente suya que le había llegado a importar un poco.

El anillo que le había dado su madre cuando cumplió 15 años.

Ahora lo tenía el pelinegro, pero no le importaba, sentía que si al menos lograba que el chico la recordase pasado un año, lo que perdiera por ello sería lo de menos.

- Alex-

El hombre le sonrió- Así que esta es la última vez que oiré ese mote en labios de una desconocida- le guiñó un ojo- Porque cuando te vuelva a ver vas a ser famosa, Virginia-

Gin suspiró mientras un escalofrío la recorría.

Era extraño que, mientras en el día hacía un calor algo fuerte, en la noche hiciese tanto frío.

Lex se quitó la gabardina y se la dejó caer sobre los hombros.

- Mi último gesto de caballerosidad para con esta dama, por algún tiempo- La sonrisa Luthor.

Gin no se creía aún que iba a extrañar esa sonrisa, pero lo iba a hacer.

- Gracias- No pudo evitar que una silenciosa lágrima rodase por su mejilla- Por todo-

_                Say goodnight (Dí buenas noches)_

El millonario se la retiró cuidadosamente con el pulgar al tiempo que tomaba con sus manos el rostro de la chica.

_                Don't be afraid. (No te asustes)_

- De nada- La abrazó y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos- En serio, resultaste muy buena compañía-

Ella sonrió débilmente.

_                Calling me, (Llamándome)_

- Dios, te voy a extrañar- susurró, la voz quebrada.

- Yo también-

Entonces, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Ginny se paró de puntillas, Lex se agachó y sus labios se juntaron.

_                Calling me, (Llamándome)_

No era como besar a Clark, era diferente, mucho más frío. Pero con un sentimiento de cariño diferente.

Además de que no era un beso de amantes.

Era un beso de agradecimiento, por las noches en vela, por las lecciones, por… simplemente escuchar.

Por no hacer más preguntas de las que estaba dispuesta a responder.

Por ser un hombro para llorar.

Por brindar confort cuando lo necesitaba.

Por ayudar a superar las experiencias traumáticas.

Por enseñar a jugar con la sensualidad de una manera tan…amena.

Por ser protector y hada madrina.

Simplemente por ser Lex.

Y soportarla cuando se ponía pesada.

_As you fade to black. (Mientras te pierdes en la oscuridad(*Notas))_

Chocolate acaramelado contra gris tormenta.

Era un agradecimiento mudo por estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba, por convertirse en su hogar y por no dejarla perderse.

"5"

El helicóptero sobrevolaba el pequeño pueblo.

Virginia suspiró. No pensaba entablar mucha conversación con el piloto, así que se dedicó a observar el paisaje.

Estaba oscuro, pero igual lo disfrutaba.

Sobre un molino de viento distinguió una figura muy familiar.

Clark la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios (N/A Bueno, la chica tiene ojo de buscador). Se untó (literalmente) al vidrio de la ventana.

- Te encontraré- gesticuló. Sabía que el chico podía verla, no por nada tenía esos superpoderes- Una o mil vidas, pero te juro que estaremos juntos-

Creyó ver que él le respondía, pero una voz la distrajo.

- Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

El copiloto la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Sí. Estoy bien- El hombre regresó a lo suyo, no muy convencido.

Y Virginia se recargó en el asiento, cerrando los ojos para dejar que los recuerdos fluyesen libremente.

_Holding my last breath.__ (Aguantando mi último suspiro)_

Cada mirada, cada beso, cada caricia latía dentro de ella como si estuviesen esperando a que los llamara.

_                Safe inside myself. (Seguro dentro de mí)_

Clark en la moto, esperando la luz verde en aquel semáforo de Metrópolis. Y ella coqueteándole.

Clark invitándola a salir, horas más tarde.

Ambos ebrios en su "casa" al amanecer; y los intoxicantes besos que se habían dado.

_Are all my thoughts of you? (¿Son todos mis pensamientos de ti?)_

Clark haciendo un striptease en La Cocina, frente a un excitado público femenino.

Clark muriéndose de la vergüenza cuando Lex Luthor lo "compró".

Clark queriendo matar a Candy por subastarlo.

_Sweet raptured light, (Dulce luz extasiada)_

Clark viviendo con ella, durmiendo con ella, acompañándola en sus sueños.

Clark besándola en El Talón, frente a sus amigos. Revoltura de capuchino y menta.

Clark bailando en aquel estúpido rave.

Clark sobre ella en la sala de espera del hospital.

En el final…

Clark y toda aquella charla frente al lago.

_                It ends here tonight. (Esto termina aquí esta noche) _

Pero no, ella sabía que apenas estaba comenzando.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[*****   **_The end-less _  XD  *******]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

**__**

Meimi's Notes:

*1 Esto hace alusión a un episodio de Smallville en que Clark repara una tubería en el Talón, ésta se rompe y le moja toda la camiseta (blanca), haciendo que quedara toda traslúcida.  Lana REALMENTE no podía dejar de mirar el torso del chico ¬¬'.

*2 "As you fade to black" Realmente me jalé los cabellos de la desesperación (bueno, no tanto ^^) con esta expresión, que literalmente vendría a ser algo así como Al tiempo en que tú te destiñes (perder intensidad, graduación, desvanecerse) hacia negro (color). Pero como ven, no tiene sentido X_X así que la cambie por Mientras te pierdes en la oscuridad, que tiene un significado similar, (al menos a mi juicio)

Ahora sí:

Snifff…. Ya se acabó T_T 

Bueno, la historia de Clark y Gin apenas va iniciando, pero **_ésta_** historia ya ha llegado a su fin. T_T

Mmm, creo que ya comienzo a ponerme sentimental….

Bueno, antes de q me suelte llorando; la canción (Evanescence nos visita de nuevo XD) es My Last Breathe (Mi último suspiro), una canción super hermosa que describe perfectamente los sentimientos que quería proyectar en los personajes (aisshh, q fresa :P)

El capítulo fue nombrado endless (sin final) porque como les había dicho, Hazel and Brown se acaba aquí, pero no es realmente un final a la historia estos dos.

Tampoco recuerdo muy bien si en Smallville hay un lago, este, pero escribí la escena sin fijarme mucho y cuando me di cuenta, pues, sentí q ya no podía cambiarla. Así que si no hay lago, XD, pues ya le puse.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que siempre estuvieron ahí, dando lata ¬¬, ejemm, digo, apoyando XD, no se crean. Aprecio mucho todas esas cosas, y ya saben blah, blah, blah (------Insertar comentarios cursis "aquí"-------- XD). En fin.

**A Sara por enamorarse de MI (*risa maniática*) Lex.**

**A Khya por los sobornos para el striptease XD.**

**A Prue por adorar a Evanescence (Evanescence's rlz!!!! XD) y a mi fic estilo Coyote Ugly.**

**A Nolee por la aportación de ideas maquiavélicas ^^**

**A Talhos por la cátedra sobre maquinitas de baile XD**

**Y a mis amigas de la muggle life por la cantidad de posiciones, encuentros e ideas extrañas (y a veces demasiado pasadas de tono XD) que me han dado. **

**A todos (y todas), sólo una palabra: Gracias.**

En fin, hasta la próxima.

( ( ( Meimi Malfoy ) ) )

07/04/2004


End file.
